CORAZÓN DE HIELO
by Aquarius111
Summary: Camus vuelve a sus raices para vivir una vida tranquila lejos del Santuario en el camino conoce a Lhía y se hacen amigos, sin embargo las cosas cambian con un acontecimiento inesperado (No YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

CORAZÓN DE HIELO

CAPÍTULO I: CAMINO DE TRISTES RECUERDOS

En una noche de abril la nieve caía acompañada de fuertes vientos huracanados en Siberia, las personas que habitaban en ese lugar ya se habían encerrado en sus casas para escapar del frío que azotaba sin piedad, sin embargo en esa silenciosa y oscura noche podía verse a un joven con un bolso que caminaba en medio de la tempestad, era un hombre con mucho orgullo que siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos, su rostro serio con una mirada fría, pero que a la vez reflejaba dolor, impotencia y mucha amargura su nombre era Camus. Caminaba lentamente decidido a dejar ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos, estaba decidido a olvidar lo que era y empezar una nueva vida en el país en donde nació. Llevaba hora caminando y sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo, de repente escuchó un ruido a su izquierda y volteo a ver, era una avalancha provocada por los fuerte vientos y se detuvo a observar como la nieve iba desmoronándose:

 _[ - Entrenaré muy duro para convertirme en el caballero más fuerte del universo!... Decía un niño mientras con sus puños destruía todo lo que encontraba en su camino, pero en uno de esos golpes provocó una avalancha tan grande que no pudo escapar y quedó atrapado en ella, sin embargo el niño logró salir ileso de la nieve que cayó sobre él._

 _\- Creo que me pase de la raya casi muero por culpa de esta estúpida nieve… Dijo riéndose mientras se rascaba la cabeza. - Bueno tengo hambre iré a comer algo… Dijo mientras se iba rodeando la nieve que cayó de la montaña, a pocos metros pudo ver a un niños y una niña, el niño era uno de sus amigos estaba en el suelo con la niña entre sus brazos._

 _\- Ese es Surt, oye Surt que haces aquí… Decía el niño con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba corriendo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que su amigo estaba llorando con la niña inconsciente entre sus brazos._

 _\- Camus, tu maestro me pidió que viniera a buscarte y mi hermana quiso acompañarme, ella corrió y se adelanto… dijo Surt con la voz cortada entre lagrimas… - No soporto el peso de toda esa nieve -…continuó mientras acariciaba el rostro de la niña, al oír eso Camus se desplomó en el suelo y apretando la nieve entre sus manos se puso a llorar desconsolado pues la hermana de su mejor amigo había muerto por su culpa, él causo ese desastre que la mató._

 _\- Yo… yo solo quería entrenar para volverme más fuerte y no medí las consecuencias de mis actos, todo es mi culpa yo la maté -… dijo lamentándose y echándose la culpa de lo ocurrido.]_

El joven estaba inmóvil con un nudo en la garganta, volvió en si y sintió que el viento había parado se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino.

Después de mucho caminar llegó a un pueblo y preguntando a los habitantes llegó a la estación de tren para seguir su viaje, estaba cansado y con hambre, en sus bolsillos llevaba un poco de dinero que había conseguido haciendo unos trabajos para los aldeanos, compro el boleto para su viaje y como el tren salía en una hora aprovecho y fue a comprar algo para comer. Después de comer se subió al tren y se sentó en uno de los últimos asientos para que nadie lo molestara, miro por la ventana y vio como los trenes iban partiendo uno a uno.

 _[ Unos meses después de aquel trágico accidente Camus se encontraba entrenando cuando vio que su maestro conversaba con un hombre que traía una túnica blanca con adornos dorados no pudo ver su rostro ya que tenía una máscara pero a juzgar por sus canas era un hombre de avanzada edad:_

 _-Camus ven aquí, quiero presentarte a alguien-… dijo su maestro_

 _-Pasa algo maestro?... pregunto el joven aprendiz mientras iba acercándose intrigado por la presencia de ese hombre, nunca lo había visto._

 _-Camus, quiero presentarte a Shion él es el Patriarca de Santuario de la diosa Athena que se encuentra en Grecia el vino a darte una muy buena noticia-… dijo el maestro señalando al hombre_

 _-Hola Camus, me han dicho que eres muy bueno para los combates y que puedes controlar el hielo a tu voluntad como nadie más puede hacerlo, me gustaría ver esos maravillosos poderes con mis propios ojos-… dijo el hombre amablemente, Camus miraba a su maestro que solo hizo un gesto de aprobación ante el petición de Patriarca._

 _\- Está bien-… dijo el pequeño acuariano que se alejo un poco de ellos y se acerco hacia una montículo de hielo de aproximadamente seis metros que estaba cerca, empezó a elevar su cosmos y solo con el movimiento de sus manos hizo que el aire se volviera mucho mas frio de lo normal, mientras una mezcla de viento y partículas de hielo cubrían a Camus que moviendo sus manos hacia el montículo hizo que el viento y las partículas de hielo destruyeran el hielo convirtiéndolo en polvo. El Patriarca estaba sorprendido por lo que el niño había hecho, pudo darse cuenta de que su máscara estaba congelada por el aire frio que envolvió el lugar por algunos instantes._

 _-Me tienes sorprendido pensé que todo lo que decían de ti solo eran habladurías de la gente-… dijo Shion con una sonrisa debajo de la máscara… - Ven aquí necesitamos hablar -… prosiguió, el niño obedeció._

 _\- Y tu también sabes controlar el hielo?... También entrenaste para obtener la Sagrada Armadura de Oro de Acuario?... preguntaba el niño curioso, algo que no le gusto a su maestro._

 _-Camus, se mas respetuoso con su ilustrísima él es la persona más importante del santuario por encima del caballero de Acuario y los demás caballeros, solo la diosa Athena es más importante que él…dijo el maestro molesto-_

 _Perdón maestro-… dijo el niño…- No te enojes con él, poco a poco irá aprendiendo es normal que se dirija a mí de esa manera al fin y al cabo solo es un niño… dijo Shion que se volteo hacia el pequeño acuariano…- Yo no controlo el hielo pero sé hacer otras cosas como-… dijo Shion que en ese momento uso la telequinesis para deja inmovilizado a Camus que se asusto al darse cuenta de que no podía moverse, luego de unos segundos recuperó la movilidad._

 _\- Como hiciste eso, ni siquiera te moviste y me dejaste paralizado, es un truco verdad -…. Dijo el niño algo asustado…. - caminemos y te lo explico-… dijo Shion, el niño solo asintió…- En el pasado yo también era un Santo Dorado de Athena, pero no de Acuario si no de Aries aunque de eso ya han pasado muchos años -… empezó a decir Shion mientras caminaban_

 _\- Hay otra armadura dorada?-… interrumpió el niño…. –Sé que tu maestro te enseña solo lo que respecta a la diosa Athena y la armadura y las técnicas del caballero Acuario, es típico de él pero en total hay 88 armaduras, 52 son de bronce que son los Santos de menor rango estos protegen todo el perímetro del Santuario, 24 de plata que son de rango intermedio también protegen los alrededores del santuario y son los encargados de entrenar a los que quieren ser caballeros y por ultimo están los caballeros de oro que son los del mayor rango entre los guerreros de Athena son la elite del Santuarios y protegen doce templos sagrados que están antes del templo principal que esta bajo mi cuidado hasta que nuestra diosa vuelva a reencarnar, un caballero para cada templo y tu muy pronto serás uno de ellos, Camus he venido para llevarte hoy mismo a Grecia para que seas el Santo de Acuario ahí continuaras tu entrenamiento para ser más fuerte y dominar a la perfección tus técnicas y el séptimo sentido._

 _El niño no podía creer que estaba a punto de hacer realidad su sueño, su maestro los observaba desde lejos y en un momento dado se acerco a su alumno…- Creo que yo ya no tengo nada que enseñarte, adiós Camus ve a preparar tus cosas para irte ser Santo de Athena es un gran honor y una gran responsabilidad estoy orgulloso de ti-… dijo el maestro tratando de ocultar sus emociones como es normal en los guerreros de hielo, sin embargo Camus con lagrimas en los ojos corrió hacia él y lo abrazó._

 _-Maestro, le doy las gracias por todo lo que me ha enseñado, jamás lo olvidaré…._

 _-Camus, desde este momento has dejado de ser mi aprendiz para convertirte en un caballero, debes aprender a controlar tus sentimientos y ser frio como estos glaciares que a pesar de que el sol refleja sobre ellos se mantienen firmes y no se derriten-… decía el maestro mientras se separaba del pequeño que solo asintió con la cabeza._

 _\- Es hora de irnos-… dijo Shion, Camus corrió a preparar su equipaje para emprender aquel largo viaje hacia el Santuario para comenzar su nueva vida como Caballero Dorado._

 _Luego de caminar por algunas horas llegaron a una estación de tren, Shion compro los boletos y se sentaron en uno de los asientos, Camus se sentó en el asiento que daba a la ventana y observaba como se iban alejando de aquel lugar en donde había vivido la mayor parte de su corta vida pero a la vez se iba acercando lentamente al lugar donde siempre había querido ir estaba algo triste por lo que dejaba atrás pero a la vez muy feliz e impaciente por llegar a su nuevo hogar, El Santuario…]_

 **Hola lamentablemente perdí mi otra cuenta y por eso no pude seguir publicando, voy a subir todos los capítulos que ya publiqué en esta cuenta para continuar la historia...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II: ACOMPAÑANTE INDESEADO**

\- Habían pasado un poco más de una hora, todos los pasajeros ya habían abordado el tren que empezó a moverse rumbo a Francia mientras que el acuariano seguía mirando por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos.

[… Camus, Camus… despierta aquí nos bajamos… dijo Shion …. - Caminaremos un poco , pronto llegaremos al Santuario…. Prosiguió el Patriarca, el niño solo asintió.

\- Estas cansado del viaje?... preguntó Shion….

– No… respondió el niño.

-h Eres un niño muy callado y tranquilo, diferente a la mayoría de los de tu edad, creo que te llevarías bien con Mu y Shaka son casi igual que tu aunque un poco diferentes… dijo el Sacerdote.

\- Mu y Shaka?... Quienes son ellos?... preguntó el jovencito mientras caminaban.

\- Son dos de los futuros Santos Dorados llegaron hace unos meses son de tu edad… replicó Shion….

\- Que armadura les corresponde y como se llaman los demás?... preguntó con curiosidad Camus.

\- Esta bien eres el último en llegar al Santuario y como van a ser camaradas creo que debes conocer no sólo sus nombres sino que también el carácter de cada uno:

Bueno Mu como te lo había dicho es muy tranquilo y callado pero más sociable que tu… dijo Shion sonriendo…. – Tiene una mente privilegiada grandes poderes psíquicos, es el futuro Santo de Aries, es mi discípulo…. Dijo orgulloso…. – El de Tauro es un jovencito muy grande para su edad, es muy rudo con una gran fuerza física pero es muy amable y muy alegre, con un gran corazón su nombre no lo ha dicho pero todos lo conocen como Aldebarán como la estrella más grande de su constelación, Saga… Es uno de los más grandes bondadoso pero a veces tiene un carácter inusual es el Caballero de Géminis, Death Mask de cáncer o como se hace llamar es divertido, gracioso y muy charlatán, el Santo de Leo, Aioria es el más humilde de todos aunque algo imprudente, Shaka así como dije antes es tranquilo y callado pero muy extraño hay muchas historias que lo rodean, es budista, y a pesar de su corta edad a alcanzado conocimientos que ni los mas sabios monjes logran comprender, dicen que el mismo Buda es su maestro es el más enigmático de todos, ahora que lo pienso es el único que no ha hecho amigos, es el Caballero de Virgo, Libra esta vacío su cuidador es un viejo amigo mío, Dokko pero esta en la montaña de los 5 picos cuidando algo que Athena le había encargado, Milo es de Escorpio le encanta las batallas, Aioros es hermano de Aioria es otro de los más grandes es muy justo es de Sagitario , Shura es el que más orgulloso esta de ser Santo de Athena, los de Capricornio son los más fieles desde la era mitológica, Y el último Afrodita es un niño poco común es muy refinado y cuidadoso con lo que hace, tiene la habilidad de comunicarse con las plantas curiosa habilidad, bueno hemos llegado…. Ahí está el Santuario tu nuevo hogar…. Terminó de decir el Patriarca...

El niño observó asombrado por lo que veía eran construcciones muy antiguas pero muy hermosas con un Coliseo en donde vio a guerreros entrenando, trece templos muy imponentes una diferente a la otra.

\- Vamos… Dijo Shion, Camus lo siguió y al acercarse A unos soldados estos se arrodillaron delante de Shion que los saludo y estos abrieron paso, llegaron a la primera casa y encontraron a un niño. …. – Hola Mu,… dijo Shion. … Te presento a Camus el es el futuro Santo De Acuario.

\- Hola Camus mi nombre es Mu, mucho gusto… Dijo sonriendo el niño….. Hola Mu… respondió Camus… - Sigamos…. Dijo Shion…]

De repente una suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Disculpe puedo sentarme a su lado?... Preguntó tímidamente una joven, Camus volteó rápidamente y miró directamente A los ojos de la joven.

\- Es que todos los asientos están ocupados… prosiguió sonrojada, era una mujer de mediana estatura, delgada, con un cabello negro que llegaba a su cintura, su piel Blanca como la nieve, sus labios rojos, sus ojos eran marrón oscuro con una mirada llena de bondad, tenía un vestido blanco que resaltaba su figura, cualquier hombre quedaría fascinado al ver a una mujer tan bella, pero no Camus que lejos de cualquier deseo la miró con disgusto, ay que había interrumpido sus pensamientos y no deseaba la compañía de nadie, suspiró y sin decir ni una palabra quitó su bolso del asiento y volvió a mirar por la ventana, la joven se dio cuenta de que su compañía no era deseada por el hombre pero no podía quedarse parada todo el viaje, se sintió avergonzada pero no tenia otra opción y lentamente se sentó al lado del joven.

Camus ni por accidente volteaba a ver a la chica que miraba por todas partes incómoda por la situación, de repente la joven se detuvo a observar al hombre, vio que en su mano tenía una Cruz, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su mirada, era fría, pero a la vez profunda llena de sentimientos.

\- Quien es este extraño hombre y cual es su historia?... se preguntaba a sí misma la joven...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITÚLO III: LA CRUZ DE LOS RECUERDOS**

Había pasado unos minutos desde que se sento al lado de Camus, la joven se encontraba en una situación incómoda ya que era muy evidente que su presencia molestaba a su compañero de viaje que ni por error volteaba a mirarla mucho menos a hablarle solo miraba por la ventana sosteniendo esa pequeña cruz en manos, miraba por todos los lados tratando de evitar mirar a Camus se sentía avergonzada y lamentó haber pedido el asiento pero el viaje era muy largo y no podía quedarse parada todo el camino, se sintió molesta porque ella no había hecho nada malo "Es un gruñón antisocial"… Se decía en mente la joven pero luego miró hacia Camus y no le pareció una mala persona, eso lo supo desde que se acercó a el ya que a pesar de que no quería que ella se sentara a su lado no dijo nada, mucho menos le faltó el respeto como la mayoría de los hombres con los que se ha topado por lo que decidió hablarle.

\- Mi nombre es Lhia, ¿cual es el tuyo?... Preguntó la joven con una pequeña sonrisa. Camus ni siquiera volteó estaba quieto y en silencio como si no había escuchado, la sonrisa de Lhia se fue desdibujado.

\- Oye, cual es tu nombre?... volvió a preguntar la mujer, a el acuariano volvió a ignorarla.

Lhia se puso roja, avergonzada ya que su intento de arreglar las cosas fracasó, se sintió como una tonta y mucho más incómoda que antes.

\- Perdón… no quise molestarlo… Dijo con un tono triste la joven mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada, Camus se dio cuenta de como se sentía la joven, solo era una pregunta simple no perdía nada con responderla.

\- Camus… dijo el acuariano, Lhia rápidamente volteó.

-¿Qué?... Pregunto la muchacha

\- Mi nombre, me llamo Camus… replicó volteando hacia Lhia.

\- Camus?... Que nombre tan raro… dijo sonriendo…. - vivía en el pueblo de donde partió el tren no te había visto por ahí, de donde eres?. Preguntó con curiosidad la joven.

\- Vivía cerca del pueblo… respondió

\- Que hay en Francia para que vas?... volvió a preguntar

\- Yo soy de Francia… respondió Camus con un tono poco agradable…

La joven se dio cuenta de que lo estaba molestando y guardó silencio pero volvió a mirar la Cruz que tenía en su mano y no se aguantó y volvió a preguntar.

\- Disculpe pero… Desde que me senté aquí he visto esa Cruz que tienes en tu mano… ¿Puedo?... Pregunto la joven pidiendo la Cruz, Camus lo pensó un poco y se la dio.

\- Es bonita y por lo que veo es algo muy especial para ti… dijo Lhia volteando la Cruz en sus manos, Camus no respondió.

\- Parece que te la dio alguien muy importante o me equivoco…. Pregunto sonriendo., al oír eso a Camus le invadieron los recuerdos… y si, el dueño de esa Cruz era alguien muy importante, era Hyoga su discípulo mas querido.

 _[ -"Así el filtro glacial de la Aurora te ha abierto las puertas al otro mundo. Mis esfuerzos han sido vano, tu corazón no ha querido saber nada, y era la muerte lo que te esperaba si hubieras continuado tu odisea. Por eso he decidido ofrecerte un final digno de un príncipe… Es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora por ti es asegurarme que nada vendrá a interrumpir tu reposo eterno. Perdóname caballero de Cristal por haberle quitado la vida a tu discípulo mas fiel y consagrado, pero como tu, su gran humanidad había hecho de el una víctima y nadie puede escapar a su destino. Ahora, nada ni nadie podrá fundir este féretro de hielo eterno, y si tu alma esta ya cerca de tus seres queridos… tu cuerpo se quedara para siempre en el Templo de Libra… Reposa en paz amigo mío, hermano, adiós Hyoga, adiós noble caballero del Cisne. "…_

 _Decía Camus, retirándose de la Casa de Libra derramando lagrimas por el Santo de bronce que yacía en medio de aquel féretro de hielo… ]_

\- Le pasas algo?... pregunto la joven. Camus volvió en si.

\- No se de quien es, lo encontré en el camino… Respondió el caballero sin titubear.

Hyoga se dijo en mente, mirando nuevamente a la ventana

 _[… - Es un hermoso día, verdad… Camus?... Dijo un hombre vestido con un ropaje sagrado parecido a un Escorpión dorado, era Milo el Santo de Escorpio que descendía de la Cámara del Patriarca._

 _\- Que quería el Patriarca, desde hace semanas ha habido mucho movimiento en el Santuario… Pregunto Camus que estaba parado en la entrada del Templo de Acuario mirando hacia el horizonte._

 _\- Desde que aparecieron esos caballeros de bronce El Patriarca a estado muy alterado, No entiendo porque le preocupa unos caballeros de tan baja categoría, ahora me ordenó destruir la isla Andrómeda y al Santo de Plata que vive ahí, al parecer su alumno es uno de los que se revelaron y planean atacar el Santuario… por lo que sé uno de esos revoltosos es un santo que controla el frio, debe ser uno de tus alumnos, deberías elegir mejor a tus discípulos … respondió Milo con una sonrisa sarcástica._

 _\- Es un tema que no te incumbe, si se atreve a venir al Santuario yo mismo lo mataré… respondió tranquilamente el acuariano._

 _\- Para eso tendrías que bajar hasta la entrada porque no creo que logren pasar por Aries, hay mucha diferencia entre los de bronce y nosotros… respondió Milo._

 _\- La casa de Aries esta vacía Mu se ha negado a obedecer a su Ilustrísima, veo que no estas bien informado, pero tienes razón aunque pasen por Aries no podrán con Aldebarán… respondió Camus._

 _\- Disfruta tu día tengo que ir a cumplir con lo que el Patriarca me ha pedido… Dijo milo bajando las escaleras, Camus lo observó mientras descendía y cuándo ya desapareció de su vista miró al cielo._

 _"Lo mataré yo mismo… no por revelarse contra el patriarca sino porque no tiene ninguna oportunidad de ganar,… Te he observado Hyoga si has salido vivo de todas esas batallas es gracias a los demás, aún eres débil, no puedes olvidarte de tu madre eso te impide ser un verdadero caballero y esta batalla en contra de Arles será muy dura para ti y tus amigos ya que el no mostrará piedad, no es como Shion que era un hombre de bien, Arles en cambió es despiadado y sus acciones no son muy justas dudo mucho que las haga a petición de Athena"… pensaba cuando fue interrumpido por unos pasos que se oía desde su templo._

 _\- Hola… Camus… decía un Santo Dorado con una rosa en sus manos._

 _\- Afrodita… que haces aquí?... pregunto_

 _\- El Patriarca me dijo que acompañe a Milo al parecer el Santo de Plata que esta en la isla Andrómeda es muy fuerte… obviamente no llega a nuestro nivel pero Arles no quiere complicarse, es una falta de respeto ordenarnos matar a santos de baja categoría… respondió con arrogancia el Santo de Piscis._

 _\- Milo acaba de bajar aun lo puedes alcanzar… dijo Camus mirando hacia el cielo._

 _\- Nos vemos luego... dijo Afrodita bajando las escaleras…]_

De repente Camus abrió los ojos, vio que ya era de noche se había quedado dormido.

-" Al fin despiertas estabas muy agitado… ¿En que estabas soñando?... preguntó Lhia.

\- En nada… Deja de hacer tantas preguntas… dijo Camus en tono poco amigable.

\- Disculpe no fue mi intención… dijo algo molesta

\- Toma tu Cruz… prosiguió extendiendo la mano pasándole Cruz, Camus lo tomo y se dio la vuelta mientras Lhia cerró los ojos, estaba cansada y se quedó dormida, Camus siguió pensando "Surt, Hyoga" dijo en mente y cerró los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV: LA TRISTE HISTORIA DE LHIA**

 _[… - Teñir el Templo de Virgo con mas sangre sería faltarle el respeto a Athena, vengan conmigo… decía Shaka mientras se dirigía hacia una puerta._

 _\- A donde vamos… pregunto Saga de Géminis._

 _Shaka guardó silencio por un momento y luego abrió los ojos ... A un sitio para morir… respondió y los llevo a un jardín muy hermoso y extenso, en medio del jardín había dos arboles de sala._

 _Shaka estaba muy extraño y luego de unos minutos Saga, Camus y Shura que también los acompañaba libraron una feroz batalla contra Shaka, pero en un determinado momento Shaka los atacó con El Tesoro Del Cielo su mejor técnica, diciéndoles que la única forma de acabar con él era usando la Exclamación de Athena._

 _\- Entonces Shaka, haremos lo que tú deseas, te atacaremos con la Exclamación de Athena.. dijo Saga levantándose del suelo mal herido._

 _Camus: - Espera… Saga, La Exclamación de Athena es de cobardes._

 _Shura: - Aun cuando lo hagamos nosotros… nosotros ya no._

 _\- Camus, Shura… deben haberse dado cuenta desde el momento en que caminamos en esta sala gemela, Shaka no estaba pensando en ganar sino en morir, el esta listo para morir bajo esos arboles… Usaremos la Exclamación de Athena para matar a Shaka._

 _Camus: - Pero eso significa que…_

 _Shura: - Aquello Caballeros que usan la Exclamación de Athena jamás…_

 _Shaka: - Y hora... el segundo sentido!._

 _Camus: - Las batalla de los Santos de Athena son batallas de justicia, la igualdad es inamovible y por ello Athena condena el uso de armas.._

 _Shura: - Ya lo dijiste la Exclamación de Athena combina el ataque de tres Caballeros Dorados contra un solo oponente es un ataque desigual no apto para una batalla de justicia por lo mismo Athena lo repudia._

 _Camus: - Te das cuenta entonces Saga._

 _Shura: - Si nosotras usamos la Exclamación de Athena traicionaremos los principios que siempre seguimos y nuestro honor._

 _Camus: - Nos vamos a deshacer de toda la evidencia que existe de que alguna vez fuimos Caballeros y aún después de la muerte cargaremos con el estigma de la deshonra por siempre.._

 _Shaka los había despojado de cuatro de sus sentidos y luego de muchas dudas Camus, Shura y Saga decidieron usar la exclamación de Athena, una gran oscuridad cubrió todo el Santuario seguido de una gran explosión que arrasó con casi todo el jardín, ya estaba hecho... a pesar de que se negaban a usarla atacaron a Shaka con la técnica prohibida._

 _\- Parece que sobrevivimos… Dijo Saga comunicándose con sus compañeros a través de la mente._

 _\- De mis cincos sentidos solamente me queda el oído… respondió Camus…_

 _-Y yo aún conservo la capacidad de hablar… dijo Shura._

 _\- Y yo todavía tengo mi vista, mientras estemos los tres juntos seremos capaces de ver, oír y hablar.. dijo Saga pero de repente volteó hacía las salas gemelas._

 _Shaka estaba ahí sentado en su típica posición de loto, los tres se sorprendieron al ver como se levantaba y se dirigía en silencio hacia los árboles, se sentó y empezó a escribir con su sangre en unos pétalos que cayeron del árbol._

 _\- Le daré el tiro de gracia, es lo mas misericordioso que puedo hacer… dijo Shura dirigiéndose hacia Shaka que estaba inmóvil y en silencio... Terminaste con lo que tenias que hacer… siguió diciendo, Shaka no contestó… Shura levantó la mano y cuando estaba por darle un golpe a Shaka se detuvo y empezó a derramar lagrimas._

 _\- Perdóname…. No sabía… dijo con lágrimas y con la voz cortada mientras la imagen de Shaka se desvanecía…]_

Camus abrió los ojos y un sudor frio corría por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban llorosos y sentía un nudo en la garganta, estaba muy alterado, algo poco común en él pero de un momento a otro recupero la calma. El tren se detuvo en un pueblito vio que ya había amanecido.. se paso toda la noche dormido, sintió una carga en su hombro y al voltear vio que era Lhía que estaba dormida reposando su cabeza en su hombro, la miró fijamente en todo el viaje era la primera vez que la miraba bien realmente era hermosa dormía profundamente, Camus sintió algo extraño no acostumbraba tener mucho contacto con las personas de hecho lo molestaba.

\- Oye… Oye, Lhia… despierta… dijo moviéndola suavemente, la joven empezó a abrir los ojos y miró directamente a los ojos de Camus, se ruborizó y rápidamente quitó su cabeza de los hombros del acuariano.

\- Perdón… me quedé dormida y no me di cuenta… dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas tratando de evitar la fría mirada del hombre que solo guardó silencio y volteó hacia la ventana.

Muchos de los pasajeros se habían bajado a comprar algunas cosas antes de que el tren volviera a partir pero Lhia y Camus permanecían en sus asientos… de repente el estomago de Lhia empezó a rugir, Camus volteó a verla..

\- Porque no bajas a comprar algo para desayunar… preguntó, la joven solo bajó la cabeza estaba muy avergonzada, Camus la observó y después de todo este tiempo al fin se daba cuenta que la muchacha no traía nada de equipaje solo lo que tenia puesto y al parecer tampoco tenia dinero, Camus sintió pena por ella guardo silencio por un momento.

\- Bajemos, a desayunar…. Dijo mostrando una pequeña y forzada sonrisa… - Vamos, yo invito… prosiguió.

Lhia levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida su compañero de viaje no era muy social y era muy extraño que la invitara pero sintió vergüenza ya que sabia que lo hacía por lástima pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la invitación, asintió con la cabeza y luego se levantaron y bajaron Lhia iba detrás de Camus agachando la cabeza como una niña tímida que se escondía detrás de su padre, antes de bajar uno de los operadores del tren les dijo que en media hora volvían a partir, entraron a un pequeño restaurante que estaba en la estación y ordenaron algo para comer, ambos comían lentamente y en silencio algo incómodo para Lhia pero Camus estaba acostumbrado a eso.

\- Porque viajas a Francia?... preguntó Camus rompiendo el silencio

\- En busca de trabajo…

\- Por lo que se en el pueblo de donde partió el tren se puede conseguir un trabajo con muy buena paga no había necesidad de salir de tu pueblo para eso… replicó Camus… - Huyes de algo? ….

\- No eres una mala persona eso puedo notarlo pero eres muy frío es como si tuvieras un corazón de hielo a duras penas me dejaste sentarme a tu lado, no entenderías… dijo la joven con el vaso de jugo en la mano, Camus sonrió de lado en vez de ofenderse se sintió alagado por esas palabras y siguió mirándola fijamente como si estuviera esperando que le contara su historia.

Lhia miró hacía un costado y guardó silencio unos segundos.

\- Mis padres tenían un restante muy conocido en el pueblo, teníamos muchos clientes, pobres, ricos no importaba el lugar era inclusivo mis padres eran muy buenas personas, pero una noche tuvo un problema con un cliente, era un señor muy rico que trato mal a una pareja de ancianos porque mi padre les dio la mejor mesa a los viejitos, el señor agarro al anciano de su vestimenta y lo tiró al suelo para quedarse con su mesa, iba acompañado de una joven, mi padre lo echó y le prohibió volver, el hombre se molestó y lo amenazó diciendo que pagaría con su vida esa ofensa, no volvimos a saber de el hasta hace poco cuando sus matones destruyeron todo el restaurante, mi padre hizo la denuncia y contrajo una deuda con el banco para arreglar todo lo que habían destruido, en la tarde del siguiente día yo me fui a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas el y sus hombres me persiguieron corrí lo mas rápido que pude pero me atraparon y quisieron aprovecharse de mi, los vecinos vieron y vinieron a ayudarme pero el hombre logró escapar y dijo que por culpa de mi padre yo sufrirá, me quede en casa de una amiga porque ya había oscurecido iba a volver el día siguiente pero esa noche alguien vino a darme la noticia de que ese hombre mandó a alguien para quemar mi casa corrí lo mas rápido que pude al llegar vi que los vecinos trataban de apagar el fuego pero ya era tarde todo se había perdido… dijo con los ojos llorosos…. - y lo peor es que mis padres estaban ahí… no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar Camus estaba en shok, nunca se imaginó que esa joven tuviera una historia tan trágica…

Tragándose las lágrimas siguió contando… - Ellos murieron ahí, luego del entierro le di los documentos del restaurante al banco como pago de la deuda que mi padre contrajo, mis vecinos me prestaron un poco de dinero para el boleto del tren no podía quedarme ahí, corría grave peligro... He perdido todo lo que me importaba en esta vida…. Terminó diciendo Lhia secándose las lágrimas, Camus seguía en silencio no sabia como reaccionar al escuchar tremenda historia, Lhia tenía los ojos llorosos pero miró a Camus y empezó a sonreír…

\- Eres una joven muy fuerte, después de vivir una tragedia como esa, sigues sonriendo eso es admirable… dijo Camus

\- Gracias… dijo Lhia un poco mas calmada..

Luego de esa plática volvieron al tren y esperaron hasta que este retomara su rumbo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO IV: LA TRISTE HISTORIA DE LHIA**

 _[… - Teñir el Templo de Virgo con mas sangre sería faltarle el respeto a Athena, vengan conmigo… decía Shaka mientras se dirigía hacia una puerta._

 _\- A donde vamos… pregunto Saga de Géminis._

 _Shaka guardó silencio por un momento y luego abrió los ojos ... A un sitio para morir… respondió y los llevo a un jardín muy hermoso y extenso, en medio del jardín había dos arboles de sala._

 _Shaka estaba muy extraño y luego de unos minutos Saga, Camus y Shura que también los acompañaba libraron una feroz batalla contra Shaka, pero en un determinado momento Shaka los atacó con El Tesoro Del Cielo su mejor técnica, diciéndoles que la única forma de acabar con él era usando la Exclamación de Athena._

 _\- Entonces Shaka, haremos lo que tú deseas, te atacaremos con la Exclamación de Athena.. dijo Saga levantándose del suelo mal herido._

 _Camus: - Espera… Saga, La Exclamación de Athena es de cobardes._

 _Shura: - Aun cuando lo hagamos nosotros… nosotros ya no._

 _\- Camus, Shura… deben haberse dado cuenta desde el momento en que caminamos en esta sala gemela, Shaka no estaba pensando en ganar sino en morir, el esta listo para morir bajo esos arboles… Usaremos la Exclamación de Athena para matar a Shaka._

 _Camus: - Pero eso significa que…_

 _Shura: - Aquello Caballeros que usan la Exclamación de Athena jamás…_

 _Shaka: - Y hora... el segundo sentido!._

 _Camus: - Las batalla de los Santos de Athena son batallas de justicia, la igualdad es inamovible y por ello Athena condena el uso de armas.._

 _Shura: - Ya lo dijiste la Exclamación de Athena combina el ataque de tres Caballeros Dorados contra un solo oponente es un ataque desigual no apto para una batalla de justicia por lo mismo Athena lo repudia._

 _Camus: - Te das cuenta entonces Saga._

 _Shura: - Si nosotras usamos la Exclamación de Athena traicionaremos los principios que siempre seguimos y nuestro honor._

 _Camus: - Nos vamos a deshacer de toda la evidencia que existe de que alguna vez fuimos Caballeros y aún después de la muerte cargaremos con el estigma de la deshonra por siempre.._

 _Shaka los había despojado de cuatro de sus sentidos y luego de muchas dudas Camus, Shura y Saga decidieron usar la exclamación de Athena, una gran oscuridad cubrió todo el Santuario seguido de una gran explosión que arrasó con casi todo el jardín, ya estaba hecho... a pesar de que se negaban a usarla atacaron a Shaka con la técnica prohibida._

 _\- Parece que sobrevivimos… Dijo Saga comunicándose con sus compañeros a través de la mente._

 _\- De mis cincos sentidos solamente me queda el oído… respondió Camus…_

 _-Y yo aún conservo la capacidad de hablar… dijo Shura._

 _\- Y yo todavía tengo mi vista, mientras estemos los tres juntos seremos capaces de ver, oír y hablar.. dijo Saga pero de repente volteó hacía las salas gemelas._

 _Shaka estaba ahí sentado en su típica posición de loto, los tres se sorprendieron al ver como se levantaba y se dirigía en silencio hacia los árboles, se sentó y empezó a escribir con su sangre en unos pétalos que cayeron del árbol._

 _\- Le daré el tiro de gracia, es lo mas misericordioso que puedo hacer… dijo Shura dirigiéndose hacia Shaka que estaba inmóvil y en silencio... Terminaste con lo que tenias que hacer… siguió diciendo, Shaka no contestó… Shura levantó la mano y cuando estaba por darle un golpe a Shaka se detuvo y empezó a derramar lagrimas._

 _\- Perdóname…. No sabía… dijo con lágrimas y con la voz cortada mientras la imagen de Shaka se desvanecía…]_

Camus abrió los ojos y un sudor frio corría por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban llorosos y sentía un nudo en la garganta, estaba muy alterado, algo poco común en él pero de un momento a otro recupero la calma. El tren se detuvo en un pueblito vio que ya había amanecido.. se paso toda la noche dormido, sintió una carga en su hombro y al voltear vio que era Lhía que estaba dormida reposando su cabeza en su hombro, la miró fijamente en todo el viaje era la primera vez que la miraba bien realmente era hermosa dormía profundamente, Camus sintió algo extraño no acostumbraba tener mucho contacto con las personas de hecho lo molestaba.

\- Oye… Oye, Lhia… despierta… dijo moviéndola suavemente, la joven empezó a abrir los ojos y miró directamente a los ojos de Camus, se ruborizó y rápidamente quitó su cabeza de los hombros del acuariano.

\- Perdón… me quedé dormida y no me di cuenta… dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas tratando de evitar la fría mirada del hombre que solo guardó silencio y volteó hacia la ventana.

Muchos de los pasajeros se habían bajado a comprar algunas cosas antes de que el tren volviera a partir pero Lhia y Camus permanecían en sus asientos… de repente el estomago de Lhia empezó a rugir, Camus volteó a verla..

\- Porque no bajas a comprar algo para desayunar… preguntó, la joven solo bajó la cabeza estaba muy avergonzada, Camus la observó y después de todo este tiempo al fin se daba cuenta que la muchacha no traía nada de equipaje solo lo que tenia puesto y al parecer tampoco tenia dinero, Camus sintió pena por ella guardo silencio por un momento.

\- Bajemos, a desayunar…. Dijo mostrando una pequeña y forzada sonrisa… - Vamos, yo invito… prosiguió.

Lhia levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida su compañero de viaje no era muy social y era muy extraño que la invitara pero sintió vergüenza ya que sabia que lo hacía por lástima pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la invitación, asintió con la cabeza y luego se levantaron y bajaron Lhia iba detrás de Camus agachando la cabeza como una niña tímida que se escondía detrás de su padre, antes de bajar uno de los operadores del tren les dijo que en media hora volvían a partir, entraron a un pequeño restaurante que estaba en la estación y ordenaron algo para comer, ambos comían lentamente y en silencio algo incómodo para Lhia pero Camus estaba acostumbrado a eso.

\- Porque viajas a Francia?... preguntó Camus rompiendo el silencio

\- En busca de trabajo…

\- Por lo que se en el pueblo de donde partió el tren se puede conseguir un trabajo con muy buena paga no había necesidad de salir de tu pueblo para eso… replicó Camus… - Huyes de algo? ….

\- No eres una mala persona eso puedo notarlo pero eres muy frío es como si tuvieras un corazón de hielo a duras penas me dejaste sentarme a tu lado, no entenderías… dijo la joven con el vaso de jugo en la mano, Camus sonrió de lado en vez de ofenderse se sintió alagado por esas palabras y siguió mirándola fijamente como si estuviera esperando que le contara su historia.

Lhia miró hacía un costado y guardó silencio unos segundos.

\- Mis padres tenían un restante muy conocido en el pueblo, teníamos muchos clientes, pobres, ricos no importaba el lugar era inclusivo mis padres eran muy buenas personas, pero una noche tuvo un problema con un cliente, era un señor muy rico que trato mal a una pareja de ancianos porque mi padre les dio la mejor mesa a los viejitos, el señor agarro al anciano de su vestimenta y lo tiró al suelo para quedarse con su mesa, iba acompañado de una joven, mi padre lo echó y le prohibió volver, el hombre se molestó y lo amenazó diciendo que pagaría con su vida esa ofensa, no volvimos a saber de el hasta hace poco cuando sus matones destruyeron todo el restaurante, mi padre hizo la denuncia y contrajo una deuda con el banco para arreglar todo lo que habían destruido, en la tarde del siguiente día yo me fui a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas el y sus hombres me persiguieron corrí lo mas rápido que pude pero me atraparon y quisieron aprovecharse de mi, los vecinos vieron y vinieron a ayudarme pero el hombre logró escapar y dijo que por culpa de mi padre yo sufrirá, me quede en casa de una amiga porque ya había oscurecido iba a volver el día siguiente pero esa noche alguien vino a darme la noticia de que ese hombre mandó a alguien para quemar mi casa corrí lo mas rápido que pude al llegar vi que los vecinos trataban de apagar el fuego pero ya era tarde todo se había perdido… dijo con los ojos llorosos…. - y lo peor es que mis padres estaban ahí… no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar Camus estaba en shok, nunca se imaginó que esa joven tuviera una historia tan trágica…

Tragándose las lágrimas siguió contando… - Ellos murieron ahí, luego del entierro le di los documentos del restaurante al banco como pago de la deuda que mi padre contrajo, mis vecinos me prestaron un poco de dinero para el boleto del tren no podía quedarme ahí, corría grave peligro... He perdido todo lo que me importaba en esta vida…. Terminó diciendo Lhia secándose las lágrimas, Camus seguía en silencio no sabia como reaccionar al escuchar tremenda historia, Lhia tenía los ojos llorosos pero miró a Camus y empezó a sonreír…

\- Eres una joven muy fuerte, después de vivir una tragedia como esa, sigues sonriendo eso es admirable… dijo Camus

\- Gracias… dijo Lhia un poco mas calmada..

Luego de esa plática volvieron al tren y esperaron hasta que este retomara su rumbo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI: DESCONFIANZA DE LHIA Y LA CARTA PARA CAMUS**

El sol se escondió lentamente y los jóvenes estaban cansados por el viaje, en especial Camus pues además del viaje, platicar con alguien por varias horas era algo que no acostumbraba hacer se sentía agotado pero extrañamente deseaba seguir charlando con aquella dulce y alegre muchacha que estaba a su lado pero en vez de hacerlo permaneció callado, Lhía por su parte estaba pensando en lo que habían conversado, ella era una mujer muy precavida no solía aceptar nada de extraños pero, primero aceptó el desayuno, luego su oferta de ir a quedarse con el hasta que consiga un lugar donde vivir… /¿Esta bien que acepte lo que me propuso este hombre?... Primero se molesto porque le pedí permiso para sentarme a su lado y ahora me ofrece su ayuda… ¿Por qué cambio tan de repente?... Puede ser que al darse cuenta que estoy completamente sola quiere aprovechar para hacerme daño/… se preguntaba la joven, había empezado a dudar de Camus.

\- No iré contigo… dijo de repente Lhía.

\- Que dijiste?... preguntó Camus volteándose.

\- Discúlpame pero no puedo aceptar tu ayuda, buscaré por mi propia cuenta un lugar para quedarme… respondió, Camus la miró.

\- Está bien, como quieras… respondió con serenidad y volteó nuevamente, Lhía quedó sorprendida, pensaba que Camus iba a tratar de convencerla de ir con el pero se equivocó, eso hizo que sus dudas aumentaran, ya no confiaba en el hombre al que por la mañana le había contado hasta su historia y de cierta forma era lo correcto pero además de la desconfianza también tenia cierto interés por conocer mas sobre Camus que era muy diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido era mucho mas prudente y sereno que los demás, solo se limitaba a responder las preguntas que ella le hacía pero cuando le preguntó por su trabajo y seres queridos notó que escondía algo le pareció que no le había contado la verdad o eso pensó, quería conocer mas de el.

\- Como se llamaban tus jefes?... Preguntó Lhía rompiendo el silencio.

\- Por que quieres saber eso… respondió Camus.

\- Solo quiero conversar, todo esta muy silencioso, me deprime… replicó la joven.

\- Eso es bueno… dijo Camus, con un tono tranquilo.

\- Que me deprima?... el Santo Dorado volteó hacia ella lentamente.

\- El silencio… dijo levantando las cejas, Lhía miro sus ojos y se ruborizó sin razón aparente, Camus a pesar de estar sentado a su lado mantenía distancia entre ella y él pero de igual forma la joven lo sentía mucho mas cerca.

\- En fin como se llaman tus jefes o la persona a quien custodiabas, dijiste que eras guardia no?... Volvió a preguntar Lhía.

\- No vale la pena que te los diga de todas formas no la conocerías… respondió Camus luego unos momentos de silencio, Lhía levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

\- No la conocería?... Entonces eras guardaespaldas de una mujer… dijo Lhía, Camus solo guardó silencio.

\- Creo que sí, y es una mujer bonita?... Tal vez el motivo por el que dejaste de trabajar para esa familia es porque tuviste algo con la mujer a la que protegías y te despidieron… dijo Lhía en tono de broma esperando una reacción de Camus, quería ponerlo en aprietos para que hablara sobre su vida ya que seguía dudando si realmente decía la verdad, pero Camus era muy prudente era un hombre que manejaban de la mejor manera ese tipo de juegos mentales ya que convivía con personas que hacían eso con sus oponentes, al lado de ellos Lhía era una niña sin experiencias.

\- Quería volver a mi país, eso es todo… dijo con serenidad permaneciendo en una tranquilidad imperturbable, Lhía permaneció en silencio no supo que hacer solo miró por la ventana sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento observando como algunas nubes iban tapando la luna.

No tardo mucho para que la lluvia empiece a caer algunas personas que trabajaban en el tren empezaron a repartir galletas y chocolate caliente a los pasajeros, uno de ellos se acercó a los jóvenes y les sirvió una taza acompañado de unas galletas, vaya suerte que tuvo Lhía, ella no tenia nada que comer y ya había empezado a tener hambre, Camus agradeció y agarró la taza y bebió lentamente mientras observaba la lluvia, Lhía por su parte estaba pensativa… /Algo no esta bien, hay una cosa que no me cuadra Camus es joven pero es evidente que ya paso la mayoría de edad hace años/… pensaba mientras miraba su taza…

\- Oye… cuantos años tienes?... Preguntó Lhía.

\- Veintitrés… dijo Camus sin voltear, Lhía permaneció seria arrugando la frente.

\- Disculpe que te pregunte esto pero, dijiste que no conociste a tus padres… ¿Cómo te enteraste de que te dejaron algo antes de morir?... ¿Cómo saliste de Francia siendo un niño que no tenía nada?.. Y si tenias unos terrenos que tu padre te dejó como herencia… ¿Por qué no lo reclamaste antes?... Porque esperar tanto si lo pudiste haber hecho hace varios años atrás?... replicó la mujer que dudaba que esa supuesta herencia sea cierta

Cada minuto que pasaba desconfiaba mas del acuariano que ni se esforzaba para ganarse la confianza de Lhía pues era lo menos que el importaba, su prioridad era olvidarse de las penas que arrastraba desde la muerte de aquella niña, las batallas contra su discípulo mas querido, el dolor de haber sido acusado de traidor por todos sus compañeros, la muerte de Shaka con aquel ataque tan desleal pero que el los obligó a hacer y el suicidio de la Athena delante de el y los demás Caballeros sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, lagrimas, muertes, dolor y tristeza eran las recompensas que les tocaba a el y los demás Santos que dieron sus vidas para que la tierra y todo lo que habita en ella sea feliz, la desconfianza de Lhía era insignificante ante las cargas que el soportaba con una tranquilidad imperturbable, como aquel glacial que no se descongelaba ni con la luz del sol tal como alguna vez se lo había dicho Shaka, era un hombre muy fuerte que no solo controlaba el frio, también controlaba su mente que nunca se frustraba ni perdía la calma ante situaciones adversas y por sobre todo su corazón que a pesar de miles de emociones y sentimientos que albergaba permaneció firme y no cayó ante las penas.

Luego de un largo rato de silencio Camus la miró.

\- Mi madre murió al darme a luz, mi padre no supo como cuidarme y una pareja amiga de mi padre que vivía en Siberia se hizo cargo de mi, luego de varios años recibí la noticia que mi padre había muerto y me había dejado unos terrenos con una casa en las afueras de la capital, no la reclamé porque no la necesitaba ya me había ido a Grecia tenía una vida hecha, no había razones para hacerlo… respondió Camus que con esas palabras convenció a Lhía, luego volvió a mirar la lluvia y los relámpagos que iluminaban los campos y los bosques que se veían a lo lejos

 _[… Camus se levantó y se dirigió a la camara del Patriarca que lo había mandado llamar, pasó por Písis y al parecer Afrodita no estaba._

 _\- Buenos días su Ilustrísima… Dijo Camus arrodillándose… Buenos días Camus, solo quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños… dijo el Patriarca parándose…. – Muchas gracias, gradezco que usted se haya acordado de mi cumpleaños… dijo Camus_

 _\- Puedes tomarte el día libre… dijo Arles que ya había reemplazado a Shion… Pero antes de irte, recibí una carta de tu maestro que esta en Siberia me dijo que es de tu padre… dijo el Patriarca entregándole la carta, Camus lo tomo y se despidió, luego se dirigió al lado del río en donde acostumbraba ir, se sentó y abrió la carta pensando que era sobre la herencia de la que su maestro habló así es que empezó a leerla._

 _"Hola Camus"… decía la carta… "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hoy debes tener dieciséis años ya eres un hombre y por lo que me dijo mi amigo que fue el que te crió es que eres un hombre de bien, estoy orgulloso de ti y de seguro tu madre también debe estar feliz al ver que su muchacho ha elegido el camino correcto, algo que yo… tu padre no he podido hacer, recuerdo cuando tu madre me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo mío, no pude contener las lágrimas de la emoción estábamos tan contentos, mientras los meses pasaban tu ibas creciendo en el vientre de tu madre, yo me acercaba y no parabas de moverte, el día en el que naciste tu madre se sentía mal fuimos al hospital y los doctores me dijeron que tu estabas por nacer y que tu madre tenía complicaciones… no me dejaron entrar pero luego de unas horas de angustia y desesperación me dijeron que ya habías nacido y que estabas en la incubadora porque eras prematuro y que tu madre murió en el parto, perdí la noción del tiempo, mi mundo se desplomó sentía tanta amargura que salí corriendo del hospital y me encerré en mi habitación por varios días, bebiendo para no acordarme de nada, tu maestro, que estaba por regresar a Siberia era mi amigo y al enterarse de lo que pasó fue al hospital para verte, ya te habían dado de alta y te trajo junto a mí y quiso entregarte pero yo tomé una daga y quise apuñalarte, sentía tanto dolor por la muerte de tu madre que te culpe a ti por su muerte sin razón alguna apenas eras un niño inocente e indefenso que luchaba por vivir, tu maestro evitó que yo te atacara y me dijo que el te llevaría a Siberia y te cuidaría hasta que decidas que hacer con tu vida yo en un segundo en el que parecía recuperar algo de cordura le dije que algún día todo lo mío seria tuyo pero que te mantuviera lejos de mí y que te haga creer que yo también estoy muerto… Ni con el mayor sufrimiento podría expiar mi pecado, no merezco tu perdón ni la de tu madre… Me avergüenzo de mi mismo, no soy digno de llamarte hijo aunque me arrepentí no tengo derecho ni a mirarte, es por eso que te escribí esta carta y disculpa que yo haya pedido que te la entregaran en un día tan especial como lo es tu cumpleaños pero era lo mejor… Ahora yo estoy pagando mi culpa con una enfermedad producto del alcohol, jamás pude reponerme, ya estoy en mis últimos días y antes de morir quiero ser yo el que te diga quien realmente fue tu padre… Hice algunos tratos para que la casa y los terrenos que ahora por derecho es tuyo los puedas reclamar como herencia que te dejó tu madre, es mejor que no conozcas mi nombre no soy digno… Tu madre es griega su nombre es Katya Astéri… Les hable de ti a los encargados de tu herencia… si no lo quieres puedes venderlo es tuyo sabrás que hacer con el…. Adiós Camus… Te Quiero…_

 _Lágrimas caían de los ojos del joven Camus que no comprendía porque aquel hombre que nunca se interesó por el le escribía solo para causarle otra gran herida… se sentó todo ese día en aquel lugar mirando el agua… ]_

Camus tenia un nudo en la garganta, bebió de su taza y se dio cuenta de que ya se había enfriado….


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII: EXTRAÑA COINCIDENCIA**

La lluvia caía con intensidad y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo nocturno mientras el tren iba acercándose a su destino, Lhía estaba pensativa y Camus mantenía los ojos cerrados pero seguía despierto y en guardia, al notar que Lhía estaba muy callada abrió los ojos.

\- Que tienes?... Preguntó al ver a la muchacha muy pensativa.

\- Nada… Esta lluvia me recuerda a mi padre… dijo y sonrió… El solía salir de pesca con sus amigos y cada vez que volvía me contaba todo de su viaje… prosiguió la jovencita.

\- Dijiste que tu padre era dueño de un restaurante no pescador… dijo Camus.

\- Así es, pero también le gustaba la pesca… respondió Lhía… En fin, esta lluvia me recuerda a una de sus historias en particular, la del Guerrero de Hielo como el decía… dijo Lhía mirando a Camus.

\- Guerrero de Hielo?... preguntó Camus volteando hacia ella.

\- Es una historia muy buena pero inventada por mi padre, no solía mentir… tal vez fue por el susto que tuvo pero esta vez no solo me lo contó a mí sino a todos los que llegaban al restaurante trato de hacer que todos crean en eso que según el paso pero sus acompañantes no vieron ya que el se alejó de ellos porque fueron perseguidos por unos ladrones y se separaron, habló de un hombre con poderes sobrehumanos vestido con un ropaje sagrado que le salvó la vida… dijo Lhía sonriendo, mirando la lluvia. Camus quedó en silencio por un momento, abriendo mas los ojos.

\- Quisiera escuchar esa historia… dijo alzando una ceja.

\- Hace cuatro años atrás mi padre fue con cinco amigos suyos de pesca al mar de Siberia, el no iba muy seguido pero cuando lo hacia no volvía en días pero esa vez antes de llegar al mar tuvieron problemas… Como de costumbre viajaban de día pero cuando oscureció cayo una tormenta de nieve muy intensa por lo que acamparon en medio de un bosque de pinos pero fueron emboscados por un grupo ladrones que se escondían en ese lugar, quisieron llevarse todo lo que tenían, mi padre con uno de sus amigos había ido por leña para la fogata y al volver escucharon gritos y guardaron silencio y se escondieron para ver que pasaba, vieron como esos hombres torturaban a los tres que quedaron en las tiendas para que les dieran el dinero que tenían pero ellos no dijeron nada, no pudieron hacer nada ya que fueron sorprendidos, el hombre que estaba con mi padre era el que guardaba el dinero para alquilar el barco y comprar las provisiones, se asustó y soltó la leña que traía, los hombres corrieron para atraparlos y mi padre y su amigo corrieron pero este último cayó al tropezarse con una rama y mi padre se detuvo para ayudarlo el señor le dio a mi padre el dinero que estaba en un bolso que el traía y le dijo que corriera que no se preocupara por el, mi padre corrió y saliendo del bosque se topó con un lago congelado pero que era muy frágil, estaba desesperado los ladrones estaban muy cerca por lo que se arriesgó y empezó a caminar sobre el hielo pero este empezó a rasgarse…. Los hombres llegaron en donde el estaba y uno de ellos le disparó con un arma, el cerró los ojos muy fuerte pensaba que ahí moriría pero no sintió nada, abrió los ojos y vio que había una pared de hielo entre el y los ladrones y en esa pared estaba la bala, todos quedaron atónitos esa pared no estaba ahí y apareció de la nada, desde el otro lado del lago congelado se escucharon unos pasos…

\- Usar un arma para matar a un hombre indefenso es de cobardes, quienes son ustedes para acabar con la vida de un ser humano!…. dijo un hombre vestido con lo que según mi padre era un ropaje sagrado, dijo que era como la armadura parecida a la que usaban los soldados romanos pero que esta era de oro con un diseño único y cubría todo su cuerpo, decía que el hombre emanaba un aura dorada que lo iluminaba, era alto tenía un cabello largo y era muy imponente, mi padre dijo que se estremeció al ver a ese hombre, y mucho mas cuando se fue acercando ya que con cada paso que daba en el frágil hielo, en ves de romperse este se congelo mas en los lugares en donde el pisaba, no había duda de que esa pared fue creada por el… Se dirigió a los ladrones y estos le dispararon pero el volvió a crear una pared pero esta vez era mucho mas fuerte las balas no le hicieron ni un rasguño, se detuvo a la mitad del lago a unos metros de donde mi padre estaba y con un movimiento de su mano creó un aire frío que golpeó a los ladrones que fueron arrastrados por el aire frío y cayeron inconscientes… Mi padre dijo que observó esa escena con asombro y miedo pero al moverse el hielo se rompió y cayo al fondo del agua, cuando despertó estaba a las orillas del lago y todos sus amigos estaban a su alrededor…

\- Cuando llegó a casa pasó varios días hablando de lo mismo, hasta volvió a esa zona para investigar volvió hablando de leyendas y mitos sobre guerrero sagrados que con un puntapié partían la tierra y con sus puños rasgaban el cielo, a mi madre no le gustó ese afán de mi padre y lo obligó a dejar su búsqueda… digo Lhía poniendo sus pequeña mano sobre su mejilla.

Camus estaba en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Tal vez se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza… dijo el acuariano mirando a Lhía.

\- Es lo que yo pienso… En este mundo no existe un hombre que pueda hacer eso… contestó frotándose el rostro.

\- Y tu conoces alguna historia… preguntó Lhía.

Camus estaba en silencio… /… Eso pasó cuando me fui a Siberia a visitar a mi viejo maestro que estaba enfermo, es irónico que esta joven sea la hija de ese hombre, pero tengo suerte de que no haya dado mas descripciones de mi y que ella no crea en lo que le contó su padre…/. Se decía en la mente el Caballero Dorado.

\- Disculpe, que dijo?... preguntó Camus que no había oído lo que Lhía había dicho…

\- Que si conoces una historia como esa… repitió sonriendo la joven.

\- No… respondió Camus.

La lluvia paró y Camus se levantó a dar un paseo por el vagón hasta salir por la puerta que está en la última parte del tren y salió a ese lugar parecido a un pequeño balcón en donde podía observar el cielo que iba despejándose lentamente se apoyo en la valla de metal que estaban ahí como barrera de seguridad para que nadie se caiga y miró el cielo, Lhía se quedó en su asiento por unos minutos pero luego decidió ir donde Camus que seguía afuera, salió por la puerta y se paró al lado de Camus.

\- Vaya, que hermosa noche… dijo mirando alrededor, Camus permaneció en silencio.

\- Me gusta esta noche es agradable, ¿A ti que te gusta?... preguntó Lhía.

\- El silencio… respondió Camus.

\- Oye no seas aburrido, que te gusta de esta noche, la lluvia de hace rato, la luna, la brisa… replicó la joven sonriendo apoyando los brazos en la valla de metal, Camus guardo silencio por unos segundos y dejo ver una diminuta sonrisa.

\- Las estrellas… contesto mirando al cielo, las nubes iban desplazándose y dejaba ver la luna y las estrellas.

\- Si son hermosa pero porque las estrellas?... Dijo Lhía mirando a Camus.

\- Por lo que representan…

\- Que representan?... Volvió a preguntar la muchacha.

\- Un grupo de estrellas forman constelaciones, cada una de esas constelaciones tienen forma y nombre propio y en la mitología griega cada una tiene su historia… dijo Camus

\- No que no conocías ninguna historia… le reclamó Lhía.

\- No tenía ganas de contar una… respondió el Santo Dorado.

\- Pues ahora me contarás la historia de las constelaciones por mentiroso…dijo Lhía riéndose

Camus miró el cielo.. – Aquella… Es la constelación de Cygnus, para los antiguos Griegos, la constelación del Cisne estaba relacionada con el mito de Zeus y la diosa Némesis. Para escapar de Zeus y poder conservar su virginidad, Némesis se cambiaba con la forma de diferentes animales. Cuando ella se convirtió en una gansa, Zeus inmediatamente se transformó en un hermoso cisne y se ganó el amor de Némesis.

La diosa salió embarazada, puso un huevo y luego lo abandonó tras enterarse del engaño. Afortunadamente, un campesino se encontró el huevo y se lo entregó a Leda, la esposa de Tindareos, el rey de Esparta. De ese huevo salió Helena de Troya. Helena era tan hermosa que Leda la reclamó como su propia hija. O eso, me contaron… dijo Camus…

Así el Caballero fue mostrándole a Lhía y contándole su historia, pasaron horas en ese balconcito conversando sobre eso, hasta que empezó a amanecer y ambos se callaron para ver como el sol iba saliendo lentamente..


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII: NUEVO HOGAR**

El viaje estaba por terminar y poco a poco Camus y Lhía empezaban a llevarse mejor, Lhía era mas alegre y abierta, le hablaba de su vida a Camus sin omitir ningún detalle, a pesar de que Camus era callado y misterioso ella iba confiando mas y mas en el acuariano, el Caballero por su parte se limitaba a escucharla y hacer algunas preguntas y responder lo que ella le preguntaba de su vida omitiendo los detalles importantes para ocultar su vínculo con el Santuario, Athena y sus Santos y todo lo que tiene que ver con ese mundo fuera de lo ordinario que para ella y la mayoría de los seres humanos no es real y solo existe en la imaginación.

\- Oye estuve pensándolo muy detenidamente y bueno… Aunque primero dije que sí y luego no, tenía mis razones y creo que parecerá que soy una persona indecisa pero por ahora no tengo a dónde ir y… Podrías dejar que me quede contigo hasta que consiga un trabajo y un lugar para vivir?... Dijo Lhía con mucha confianza sonriendo como una niña traviesa luego de hacer una travesura, Camus sonrió levemente… - Esta bien pero, cuales eran tus razones para rechazar mi ayuda?... Preguntó tocándose el mentón.

\- Es que yo te acabo de conocer y no se mucho de ti es muy peligroso aceptar esa clase de ayuda de un extraño y peor si eres mujer… dijo Lhía frotándose las manos…. – Pero nada ha cambiado… respondió el Saint… Me conociste hace tres días y no sabes mucho de mí, cual es la diferencia… siguió diciendo Camus levantando las cejas…

Lhía lo miró a los ojos… - Antes, no confiaba en ti, pero la forma en que hablaste de las constelaciones la noche pasada me convenció, parecías otra persona hablar de lo que te gusta mostró lo mejor de ti, te ganaste mi confianza pero algo me dice que yo aún no me gané la tuya… dijo volteando Camus solo guardó silencio.

En ese instante el tren se detuvo habían llegado a la estación central de Francia… Llegamos?... preguntó Lhía… así es respondió Camus mirando por la ventana, Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron junto con los demás pasajeros pero a pesar de sus atuendos sencillos ambos resaltaban entre los demás la joven sin dudas la mujer mas hermosa que haya bajado del tren y Camus con una postura elegante, varonil y serio, pero ambos ignoraban lo que pasaba a su alrededor… - Debemos conseguir un mapa de los despachos de Paris si es que queremos encontrar la casa de mi padre... dijo Camus dirigiéndose a un quiosco que vio a un costado, compró un guía y volvió a donde estaba Lhía… Vamos?... Dijo Camus, Lhía solo asintió y lo siguió subieron a un taxi y empezaron a recorrer la ciudad en busca del despacho, Lhía miro por la ventana encantada por la vista, Camus también miraba sin dudas Paris es hermoso pero el no era fácil de impresionar.

\- Vaya… La ciudad es hermosa, no había visto una ciudad como esta es moderna y clásica a la vez… dijo Lhía que evidentemente nunca había visitado una ciudad como París y mas fue su emoción al ver de lejos la Torre Eiffel… Camus, mira eso.. Es una torre muy alta… dijo Lhía apuntando hacia ella… - Es la Torre Eiffel, que nunca has oído hablar de ella?... pregunto Camus… - No, yo no conozco mucho los lugares fuera de mi pueblo?...respondió Lhía.

\- Es la torre mas alta del mundo en lo mas alto hay un restaurante…dijo el Gold Saint…

\- Quiero ir, vamos!... dijo Lhía – Tal vez mas tarde o en otra ocasión, mi prioridad es encontrar hoy mismo el despacho así podremos ir a la casa hoy mismo así no necesitaremos pagar por una habitación y ahorrar un poco… dijo Camus. El taxi se detuvo en frente de un edificio muy alto… - Aquí es, puede esperar unos minutos por favor?... le dijo Camus al taxista mientras bajaba del vehículo, Lhía también bajo…. – Que haces?... Espérame ahí… dijo el peliazul, Lhía se acercó a el… - Ni pienses en dejarme aquí con ese taxista, no viste como me miraba por el retrovisor?... dijo la muchacha susurrando para que nadie mas escuchara, el acuariano miró fijamente al chofer, el Camus es uno de los Gold Saint que tenia una percepción privilegiada era uno de los que no menos tardaba en comprender las emociones y los sentimientos de los demás y como tal pudo darse cuenta de que ese hombre no tenia malas intenciones pero luego de lo que la joven a pasado era obvio que tuviera esa desconfianza hacía desconocidos… - Esta bien vamos... dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Oye es aquí?... preguntó Lhía… - Si aquí es, mi padre me dejó una carta con el nombre del despacho y del abogado que tiene los papeles… dijo Camus… - Seguro?... Y porqué no me habías dicho… - Porque no me lo preguntaste y no había necesidad de hacerlo… dijo Camus… - Ay, siempre eres tan gruñón?.. dijo Lhía enojada.

Llegaron a la recepción y una joven y hermosa secretaria los atendió, al ver a Camus quedo encantada con el y no dudó en coquetear con el… - Hola, muy buenos días guapo en que lo puedo ayudar… dijo la secretaria con una picara sonrisa… - Buenos días, estoy buscando al licenciado Philip Ross… preguntó Camus… - El licenciado está en su oficina, quien lo busca?... preguntó la joven… - Dile que Camus el hijo de Katya Astéri lo busca… dijo Camus de manera muy amable ante la atenta mirada de Lhía que estaba parada a un lado suyo a unos pasos atrás… - Espere un momento guapo avisaré al señor que usted viene a buscarlo… dijo la secretaria mientras agarraba el teléfono… Camus dio unos pasos atrás y miro hacia la puerta… Camus, guapo… espere un momento el licenciado vendrá a atenderlo, además de ser un galán debes ser una persona muy importante para que el licenciado baje a recibirlo personalmente… dijo la joven, Camus volteó hacia ella y la secretaria le lanzó un guiño, Lhía estaba de brazos cruzados y volteaba los ojos ante la situación, Camus solo guardó silencio… - Ella debe ser tu hermana menor, supongo… dijo la secretaria… - No soy su hermana… dijo Lhía molesta… - Y entonces que eres… dijo sonriendo la secretaria… - Soy… dijo Lhía y guardó silencio por unos segundos mirando a Camus que se mantenía serio, ignorando a ambas ya que su prioridad era otra pero en el fondo le dio mucha gracia la escena, levantó una ceja esperando oír que le respondería Lhía a la joven…. – Soy una conocida de Camus… dijo Lhía finalmente…

En eso apareció el abogado… - Veintitrés años esperando a que vengas por lo que es tuyo… Hola Camus… dijo el licenciado estrechándole la mano, Camus no dudo en pasarle la suya… - Buenos días señor, veo que usted me conoce, creo que así podremos agilizar las cosas… dijo Camus… - Así es, vamos a mi oficina y comencemos con la lectura del testamento… dijo el abogado dirigiéndose hacia el área de oficinas acompañado de Camus, Lhía empezó a seguirlos… - Te brillan los ojos cuando lo miras, para ser una simple conocida es algo muy raro no crees?... dijo la secretaria ordenando unos papeles, Lhía volteó y la miró sin decir ninguna palabra y luego de un momento siguió caminando hasta alcanzar a Camus y el abogado que estaban por subir en un ascensor, los tres entraron al ascensor y el licenciado los llevo al piso mas alto, le comentaba a Camus sobre lo que le había dejado su padre a nombre de su madre y le comento que era un amigo muy cercano a sus padre, Lhía se mantenía en silencio escuchando atentamente la conversación que mantenía Camus con el hombre.

Luego de unos minutos el ascensor se abrió y los tres salieron de el… - Pasen, es por aquí… dijo el abogado dirigiéndose hacia una de las oficinas, abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar, estaban en lo mas alto de aquel edificio y la vista de la ciudad era muy buena… - Siéntense dijo el abogado sentándose en la silla detrás del escritorio.

-" Abrió uno de los cajones y agarro una carpeta que estaba ahí… - Tu padre era un gran amigo mío, paso sus últimos días lamentándose de sus errores pero al dejarte esto, lo hizo con el propósito de darte una pequeña ayuda pero me hizo prometer que no te diría su nombre y yo cumpliré con mi promesa, pero al verte es como si estuviera viendo a tu padre eso me causa una sensación extraña… dijo el licenciado que visiblemente estaba muy conmocionado, Lhía miraba al hombre conmovida… - Podemos comenzar?... dijo Camus que estaba muy tranquilo, el viejo abogado lo miró y mostró una enorme sonrisa… - Pero veo que sacaste el carácter de tu madre, está bien comenzaré a leer el testamento, pero que quede claro que aunque esto esté a nombre de tu madre fue escrito por ordenes de tu padre vienes de una familia con una posición social muy buena, tu padre no solo era mi amigo sino también mi colega, este despacho lo creamos juntos pero el dejo la sociedad cuando Katya murió… entiendo dijo Camus cruzando los brazos,

El abogado leyó el testamento, su padre le había dejado un terreno y una casa a las afueras de la ciudad y una considerable suma de dinero en el banco, lo suficiente para vivir tranquilamente por unos años pero a pesar de eso Camus pensaba en buscar un empleo… - Felicidades Camus, si has aceptado esto es porque lograste perdonar a tu padre la casa es linda esta en muy buen estado yo me encargué de que se mantuviera así hasta que su legítimo dueño llegue y ese eres tu, además el terreno es muy hermoso tiene mucho espacio y hay un rio que cruza por ahí… dijo el hombre mientras estrechaba la mano de Camus… - No soy de los que guarda rencores, pero muchas gracias por su amabilidad, que tenga un buen día … dijo Camus levantándose… Y quien es esta hermosa señorita, es tu novia?... dijo el abogado mirando a Lhía que se sonrojo al escuchar eso… - Es una conocida… dijo Camus tranquilo y muy serio… - S… Si, así es… dijo Lhía sonrojada el Licenciado solo sonrió, le dio a Camus los papeles de la cuenta en donde estaba depositada el dinero, la dirección de la casa escrito en un papel y también la llave, los jóvenes se despidieron y se fueron, bajaron por el ascensor en silencio y cuando pasaron por la recepción para salir del edificio la secretaria miró nuevamente a Lhía que también la miró pero de muy mala manera…. – Adiós guapo… dijo la secretaria, Camus volteó… Adiós… dijo muy serio, salieron del despacho y el taxi aun los esperaba el chofer con signos de aburrimiento… - Que rápido consigues admiradoras, como puede afirmar que soy tu hermana ni siquiera preguntó solo lo dijo y ya… decía Lhía molesta… -Solo dime algo…. Dijo Camus interrumpiendo su alboroto… - Que?.. preguntó la jovencita… - ¿Cómo es que sabes Francés?... preguntón extrañado el acuariano.

\- Mi padre me enseño, también se italiano y ruso… contestó Lhía… -Y porqué no me lo dijiste antes?... volvió a preguntar el Gold Saint… - Porque no me lo preguntaste además no había necesidad de que lo sepas… dijo y se subió al taxi, Camus respiró hondo, le dio la dirección al taxista y los llevó al que sería su nuevo hogar. Al llegar le pagó al taxista y entró a la casa era linda, estaba muy bien cuidada toda amueblada, la sala, cocina y en el segundo piso cuatro habitaciones, era perfecta para el, Lhía entro detrás y recorrió junto a el por toda la casa, Camus se dirigió a la habitación principal seguido de Lhía y al entrar vio algo que lo dejó helado, en un mueble que estaba al costado de la cama estaba la foto de una mujer muy hermosa tenia los pelos azules como el, en el cuadro en el que estaba la foto tenia una inscripción "Katya"….-Tu madre, es hermosa… dijo Lhía acercándose… - Así, es… dijo Camus muy sereno luego salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacía el fondo del predio, como lo había dicho el abogado era hermoso había un pequeño bosque y pastizales verdes y un rio cristalino que cruzaba por ahí, Camus se acercó al río y se sentó debajo de un árbol mirando hacía el agua… - Este lugar es muy parecido al lugar en donde Milo y yo entrenábamos todos los días, quién diría que aquí en Francia podría tener un lugar en donde puedo ir para recordar a mi necio y alocado amigo… dijo sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, a lo lejos Lhía lo observaba detenidamente… - En que estará pensando? Jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera… decía mientras sonreía.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX: VIGILANTE SILENCIOSO**

Lhía se quedó observando a Camus por unos minutos, sin que este se diera cuenta y luego volvió a la casa era mediodía y ella tenía hambre no había comido nada desde la mañana antes de bajar del tren, fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador y estaba vacío. -Cielos, muero de hambre como es que a Camus luego de recibir una considerable cantidad de dinero no se le haya ocurrido comprar algo para comer… dijo Lhía sobándose la barriga, salió al frente de la casa y se sentó debajo de un enorme árbol que había allí. -Es un lugar muy hermoso y la casa es grande y linda pero… ¿Como fue que terminé aquí?… dijo mirando la casa, en ese momento Camus abrió la puerta. -Oye llamaré un taxi iremos a la ciudad para comprar comida, ven a tomar un baño yo haré lo mismo para irnos, además de eso quiero hacer unas cosas… dijo Camus y volvió a entrar a la casa. -Gracias a Dios que se acordó… dijo Lhía apresurándose a entrar.

Camus tomó un guía telefónico que estaba en un mueble cerca del teléfono y busco el número de un taxi y le dio la dirección y pidió que lo vengan a buscar en media hora, luego subió a la habitación principal que tenía su propio baño y se duchó, Lhía encontró unas toallas en la recámara que eligió y entro a bañarse en el baño que estaba en la planta baja de la casa, al terminar de bañarse mientras se secaba el cabello miró su vestido era el único que tenía y estaba sucia. -Cielos, no puedo ir con esto a la ciudad… dijo arrugando el rostro, se envolvió con la toalla y entro al la parte de lavados y metió su ropa en la lavadora. -Que bueno que esta casa esta toda amueblada y tiene todos los electrodomésticos… dijo mirando su ropa dar vueltas, Camus salió de la ducha y se puso ropa limpia y bajo a buscar a la jovencita. -Oye, donde estas… decía recorriendo la casa. -Lhía, donde estás?... dijo bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose al baño, vio la puerta media abierta y se detuvo a la entrada. -Estas ahí?... dijo pero la chica no respondió, escuchó un ruido en una parte de la casa y fue a ver, abrió la puerta y vio a Lhía parada envuelta en una toalla, rápidamente se dio vuelta. -Que haces, te estaba buscando porque no me respondiste… dijo Camus parado en la puerta mirando hacía afuera. -Lavando mi ropa, sal de aquí y cierra la puerta no me veas así… dijo Lhía sonrojada, Camus salió y cerró la puerta sin decir nada unos minutos después la joven salió vestida justo a tiempo ya que el taxi había llegado. -Lhía es hora de irnos… dijo Camus parado cerca del taxi y la joven salió de la casa tratando de peinarse con los dedos, el taxista la miró fijamente. -Vaya suerte la tuya amigo, esa mujer es una belleza… le dijo sonriendo a Camus antes de que Lhía se acercara a ellos, el Saint lo miró muy serio y el taxista borró la sonrisa y miró al frente, ambos jóvenes subieron al vehículo y el chofer encendió el motor. -A donde los llevo?... dijo el taxista. -A esta dirección… dijo Camus y luego le leyó lo la dirección del banco que le había dado el abogado. -Esta bien… dijo el chofer y empezó a conducir.

Al llegar al banco Camus le dijo a Lhía que lo esperara en el taxi y entro al edificio, varios minutos después salió con una carpeta en manos. -Lléveme a una agencia de vehículos… dijo el acuariano entrando al auto, el taxista lo llevó a una agencia, Camus entró pero esta vez acompañado de la joven y un vendedor los atendió, Camus compró un auto modesto y pidió que lo llevarán a su casa a las cinco de la tarde y luego salió de la agencia. -Oye, sabes conducir?... preguntó Lhía. -No, pero aprenderé ahora si, vamos a comer… dijo Camus y fueron a un restaurante que estaba en frente de la agencia, pidieron algo de comer y un jugo para tomar. -Oye, en que estabas pensando en la orilla del río, estabas sonriendo… sólo, parecías un loco jajaja… dijo Lhía riéndose, Camus la miró disgustado. -No, en serio en que pensabas no te había visto sonreír así, fue por la fotografía de tu madre que encontramos?... dijo Lhía un poco mas seria. -No conocí a mi madre me dio mucho gusto encontrar una fotografía suya pero no, no fue por eso… dijo Camus y se tomó un trago de su jugo. -Entonces?... Volvió a preguntar Lhía, Camus guardó silencio por unos segundos. -Nada importante, ya estas satisfecha?... preguntó el Gold Saint. -Si, estoy llena… respondió Lhía, Camus pagó la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, a una esquina cerca de un semáforo, un hombre con una capucha negra los observaba atentamente. -Y ahora?... preguntó la chica. -Vamos a una tienda, ambos necesitamos ropa… dijo Camus, Lhía abrió grande los ojos. -Pero… dijo la joven. -Tu necesitas mas que yo… replicó el Caballero de Acuario. -No tengo como pagarte… dijo Lhía agachado la cabeza. -No tienes porque, solo quiero ayudarte… dijo Camus. -Porque?... Preguntó Lhía levantando la cabeza mirándolo a los ojo. -Porque es lo correcto… dijo Camus volteando… -Vamos, tenemos que volver a la casa antes de que llegue el auto… dijo Camus caminando, la chica estaba algo avergonzada pero lo miró sonriendo y lo siguió, al otro lado el hombre aun los observaba y empezó a seguirlos desde lejos, Camus sintió algo extraño y de repente se detuvo y volteó, el hombre se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basuras. -Que pasa?... preguntó Lhía ante la extraña reacción de Camus, este miró por todos los lados con una expresión mas seria de lo habitual. -Nada, sigamos… dijo y siguió caminando… Lhía miro atrás por unos segundos pero luego siguió caminando.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras entraron a una tienda de ropas, Lhía estaba avergonzada y caminaba con pasos lentos detrás de Camus que entendía perfectamente lo que la joven sentía pero no quiso gastar palabras para animarla, ese no es su estilo, pero la acompañó a la sección de prendas femeninas para asegurarse de que comprara lo suficiente como para no estar usando las mismas prendas muy seguido, el precio era lo menos que le importaba, no era materialista ni tenia interés en algo tan estúpido como lo es el dinero. -Buenas tardes en que les puedo ayudar… dijo una de las chicas que trabajaba en el local. -Buenas tardes podrías ayudarnos a buscar ropa adecuada para ella?... dijo Camus. -Vaya eres tímida… dijo la vendedora. -Así parece… dijo Camus. -Compra lo suficiente como para vestir una ropa distinta todos los días de la semana y también unos calzados… dijo Camus antes de dejarla. -Esta bien… dijo la joven agachando la cabeza, Camus fue a hacer lo suyo, comprando unos pares de pantalones, camisas y zapatos no muy costosos pero elegantes muy elegantes que van perfectamente con el, además de atuendos deportivos… aunque haya dejado el Santuario no significa que dejará de entrenar.

Luego de salir de la tienda de ropas subieron a un taxi. -Camus, muchas gracias por esto eres muy amable, desde mañana empezaré a buscar un trabajo y te prometo que muy pronto te pagaré todo lo que te debo… le dijo Lhía al cubo de hielo. -No tienes porque hacerlo… dijo Camus muy serio. -Llévenos al supermercado mas cercano por favor… dijo el acuariano. -Compraremos provisiones y volveremos a la casa, debes estar cansada además el carro debe estar por llegar… dijo Camus, luego de hacer las compras volvieron a la casa, ambos dejaron las bolsas de las ropas y zapatos que compraron en sus habitaciones y entraron a la cocina y empezaron a acomodar las provisiones de comida que compraron en un silencio total, que no incomodaba a ninguno de los dos, Camus siempre disfrutaba del silencio y la chica ya se había acostumbrado a eso, el joven se quedó mirando a Lhía acomodar las frutas que habían comprado. -Cuantos años tienes?... preguntó el Saint, Lhía lo miró y sonrió. -Tengo 19 años, eres raro jajaja… dijo la chica volviendo a hacer lo que estaba haciendo Camus no entendió por que le dijo lo último. -Raro porque?... dijo acomodando un frasco de mantequilla. -Prácticamente llevamos días juntos y en todo ese tiempo no habías preguntado sobre mi edad que es una de las primeras cosas que la mayoría pregunta, ni siquiera me lo preguntaste cuando yo pregunté la tuya jaja es gracioso… dijo levantándose, ya habían terminado de acomodar todo. -Tal vez tengas razón pero no se me pasó por la cabeza… dijo Camus, en ese instante llegó el auto que había comprado y ambos salieron a verlo.

EN UNA COLINA CERCA DE PARÍS.

-Señor, he estado vigilando al Caballero Dorado De Acuario, como usted me lo ordenó, al parecer conoció a una joven mujer en el tren en el que viajaba ya que cuando subió estaba solo pero bajo acompañado de ella y han estado recorriendo la ciudad juntos, además están alojados en una casa a las afueras de París que por los datos que recogí, fue una herencia de su madre… dijo el mismo hombre con la capucha que lo había seguido en la ciudad. -Muy bien, descansa por hoy pero quiero que mañana lo vigiles de nuevo pero ten cuidado para que no te descubra… dijo el otro hombre vestido con un ropaje sagrado… -No quiero que lo pierdas de vista y no dejes que te descubra porque si Camus se entera te matara sin piedad, a pesar de que ha dejado su templo este hombre tiene el poder suficiente como para liquidarte de un solo golpe, ten mucho cuidado, retírate… dijo el hombre y su subordinado se retiró… -Así que un mujer y una casa, quien lo diría?... Pero me temo que no será por mucho tiempo Acuario, Camus… dijo el hombre mirando el sol esconderse.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X: PRIMERA NOCHE EN SU NUEVO HOGAR**

El sol había caído y empezó a oscurecer, Lhía encendió el televisor y se sentó en el sofá para verlo el acuariano por su parte estaba a fuera en el patio del frente algo pensativo, se sentó debajo del gran árbol y se recostó en su tronco, cerró los ojos y empezó a relajarse, todo estaba en silencio, a excepción de la televisión que Lhía veía muy entretenida.

 _[… -Me llamo Hyoga, vengo de Japón vengo aquí a entrenar para ganarme la armadura del cisne… decía un niño rubio que acababa de llegar a Siberia para recibir el entrenamiento de parte de Camus de Acuario._

 _-Bienvenido Hyoga, yo soy el Caballero Dorado de Acuario, Camus y seré tu maestro te enseñaré todo lo que debas saber sobre los combates y las técnicas que utilizarás… La armadura de Bronce del Cisne solo puede ser portada por un caballero que controle el frío, algo que no todos logran hacer por lo que debes esforzarte y mucho ya que no eres el único que entrena para conseguir la armadura de bronce… dijo Camus en un tono amable al pequeño rubio recién llegado… -Isaac ven aquí… dijo Camus, Hyoga volteó a un costado y pudo ver a un niño de cabello verde que estaba golpeando un montículo de hielo, el niño al oír a Camus dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hacia ellos… -Isaac, el es Hyoga viene a entrenar contigo tómate el día y lleva a Hyoga a conocer el lugar… dijo Camus y luego se retiró… -Hola, me llamo Isaac y tu?... Preguntó el niño peliverde… -Yo soy Hyoga… ¿Es cierto que estas entrenando para conseguir la armadura del cisne?... Preguntó el rubio… -Si, tu también vas a entrenar para eso?... dijo Isaac… -Así es… dijo Hyoga… -Pues bien, será muy divertido competir por la armadura que gane el mejor, pero ahora ven te mostraré el lugar...dijo Isaac y lo llevó a recorrer por la zona…]_

-Vaya recuerdo, Hyoga solo era un niño indefenso cuando lo ví por primera vez, nada que ver con Isaac que era muy listo y con mucha convicción, si no fuera por el incidente del barco Isaac hubiera ganado la armadura del Cisne…

 _[… -Buenos días Camus… dijo el Patriarca sentado en su trono… -Buenos días su Ilustrísima, me dijeron que quería verme… dijo Camus arrodillado delante del Pontífice del Santuario… -Camus, tu maestro no ha estado bien de salud y hay un niño que ha venido aquí para entrenar y conseguir la armadura de bronce del cisne, como ya sabrás el cisne es un caballero de hielo al igual que tú, el viejo acuariano no está en condiciones para entrenarlo y quiero que tu lo hagas, como el Caballero de hielo de mas alto rango conoces a la perfección todo lo que tiene que ver con el frío, aceptas el desafío de ser el maestro de este niño?...dijo el Patriarca, Camus estaba impactado por lo que el patriarca le estaba diciendo, no había ninguna duda de que el era el caballero que mejor controlaba el aire frío y conocía todos sus secretos pero ser maestro es algo totalmente diferente pero no podía negarse era un delito ir en contra de las órdenes del patriarca… -Estoy mas que agradecido con la confianza que me tiene, con mucho gusto seré el guía del joven y le enseñare todo lo que debe saber… dijo Camus,… -Isaac ven aquí… dijo el patriarca y en ese momento el niño entró por la puerta… -Isaac el es Camus, será tu maestro y te enseñará todo lo necesario para que te conviertas en el caballero que quieres ser pero para eso tendrás que obedecerlo en todo lo que te diga… dijo el patriarca… -Hola maestro, es un placer conocerlo estoy muy feliz de que mi maestro será un caballero dorado me han dicho que son los mas fuertes entre los caballeros, me llamo Isaac y quiero aprender todas las técnicas y convertirme en el caballero del cisne para luchar por la paz y la justicia… dijo el niño muy confiado en si mismo… -Bienvenido al Santuario Isaac, yo soy Camus de Acuario seré tu maestro hasta que llegue el día en el que compitas por tu armadura espero que aprendas muy bien todo lo que te enseñe para que puedas ser un caballero de Athena… dijo el acuariano, no muy contento ya que era algo nuevo para el… -Muy bien, yo me retiro si necesitas algo para los entrenamientos puedes pedírmelo… dijo el patriarca dirigiéndose a Camus… -De hecho… interrumpió Camus… -Quisiera que me diera permiso de llevarme a Isaac a Siberia, creo que es el lugar mas apropiado para su entrenamiento… dijo el acuariano… -De acuerdo, también pienso que es el lugar perfecto pueden partir cuando quieran, pueden retirarse… Dijo el patriarca y se retiró…]_

-Sin dudas Isaac era un gran guerrero, siempre iba un paso mas adelante, la armadura del cisne no era la indicada para el se merecía un premio mayor y lo consiguió, ser el General Marina de Kraken es un premio mucho mayor que ser un santo de bronce, la fuerza de los generales es comparable a la de los caballeros dorado es una lastima que Isaac se haya desviado de su camino y se haya dejado llevar por esos sentimientos que le nublaron la visión… se decía en mente el acuariano que seguía recostado en el tronco del árbol.

-Camus, la cena está lista!, entra… dijo Lhía desde la puerta luego de esto volvió a entrar, unos segundos después Camus entró y se dirigió a la cocina, Lhía ya había servido la cena.. -Pensé que estabas viendo la televisión… dijo Camus mientras se sentaba en la silla… -Si pero me aburrí, además quería prepararte algo rico de cenar como muestra de agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mi… dijo Lhía sentándose… -Como era hija de un chef aprendí a cocinar muy temprano y ayudaba a mi padre a cocinar, la pasta, la salsa y el pollo las hice como lo hacia mi padre espero que te guste… dijo Lhía sonriendo, Camus sonrió de lado y empezó a comer lo que la joven había preparado mientras ella lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa… -Es delicioso, eres muy buena cocinando… dijo Camus luego de probar la comida… -Que bueno que te gustó… dijo Lhía que también empezó a cenar… -Sabes, mañana por la mañana pienso ir a buscar un empleo… dijo la joven, Camus la miró fijamente.. -Deberías buscarlo en un restaurante tienes muy buena base como cocinera.. Dijo el Gold Saint… -Si es lo que pienso hacer… respondió la joven… -Y tu que piensas hacer mañana… prosiguió, Camus la miró y se quedó callado por un momento… -Llamaré a un instructor para aprender a conducir y conseguir un permiso… respondió el caballero, Lhía dejó su cena por un momento.

-Por qué no vas a una escuela de para aprender a conducir como todos?... -preguntó Lhía.. -Hay mucha gente… respondió el… -Pero te costará mucho dinero hacer que vengan aquí a enseñarte y conseguir el permiso…

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado… dijo Camus… -Si gastas mucho vas a quedarte sin dinero en muy poco tiempo… respondió la joven tomándose un vaso de jugo… -No pasará, ese dinero lo usaré para mantener la casa y el terreno en buen estado luego de conseguir el permiso buscare un empleo… dijo Camus muy tranquilo… -Oh, ya entiendo, lo tenias todo pensado… dijo Lhía… -Así es, no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada eso no va conmigo… dijo Camus… -Y en que piensas trabajar?... preguntó la joven… -De lo que sea… dijo Camus, luego de esto ambos se quedaron callados hasta terminar de cenar.

Luego de terminar Lhía se levantó y agarro los platos y los llevo para lavarlos… -Te ayudo… dijo Camus levantándose. -No yo puedo hacerlo… dijo ella dándose vuelta y vió que Camus estaba parado detrás de ella y lo miró fijamente, el Camus se acercó mas… -Oye que haces!... dijo Lhía casi gritando queriendo retroceder al ver al hombre tan cerca pero no pudo ya que estaba en medio del lavadero y el acuariano, Camus extendió el brazo y agarró un trapo que estaba detrás de la joven y empezó a secar los platos que Lhía había lavado sin decir ninguna palabra, ignoraba lo que Lhía estaba pensando ya que el no estaba pensando mas que en ayudarla. -Buenas noches yo me iré a dormir… dijo Camus al terminar y subió a su cuarto a descansar, Lhía quedó en silencio sonrojada y avergonzada por haber dudado de las intensiones de Camus.

Luego de unos minutos de estar en silencio se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana y vió que las ramas de unos arbustos se movían, algo que le pareció extraño ya que no había viento se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando y vio una silueta detrás de un arbusto como estaba oscuro no pudo verlo bien por lo que decidió salir a fuera a investigar, salió por la puerta trasera y se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde vio la figura que no pudo identificar y se acercó al arbusto y extendió el brazo para mover las ramas. -Que haces aquí… dijo alguien detrás la joven, que volteó rápidamente gritando… -Camus!.. Dios, me asustaste… dijo Lhía temblando. -Que haces aquí, entra no es correcto que salgas a estas horas es peligroso… dijo Camus. -Es que creí ver una silueta entre estos arbustos… dijo la joven con la voz entrecortada. -No hay nada aquí, tal vez fue un animal… Si ves algo dímelo a mi nunca salgas sola esta bien?... dijo el caballero muy serio. -Está bien, no volverá a pasar… dijo Lhía y luego ambos entraron, Camus esperó a que Lhía entre a su recamara y luego se dirigió al suyo y se acostó en la cama… -Que será esta presencia que sentí hoy en la calle y ahora aquí… se dijo y luego de unos minutos se quedo dormido.

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA…

Milo salió de su templo y se paró a unos pasos de la puerta…

-Camus, amigo mío en donde estás, ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que no sé nada de ti… Demonios, porque no has regresado al Santuario. ¿Acaso estas muerto?...decía Milo mirando el templo de acuario.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI: SENTIMIENTOS INEXPLICABLES**

DOS MESES DESPUES...

Pasaron dos meses de la llegada de Camus y Lhía a Francia, Camus le había propuesto a Lhía quedarse a vivir permanentemente en la casa y Lhía aceptó sin problemas, habían formado una buena amistad entre ellos y también habían conseguido un empleo, Lhía como la ayudante de un chef en un restaurante y Camus en una fábrica metalúrgica, el joven iba todos los días a dejar a Lhía al restaurante y luego iba a la fábrica, había dejado de pensar en su pasado como Caballero de Athena y empezaba a disfrutar de la vida tranquila de un humano normal.

Una tarde luego de un día de trabajo ambos estaban en la sala platicando, de repente Camus se levantó y miró por la ventana... -¿Que pasa?... dijo Lhía... -Nada, me pareció escuchar algo a fuera... Dijo el acuariano... -No hay nada solo fué un antojo tuyo... dijo Lhía acercándose al joven... -Así parece, y como estuvo tu día?... Preguntó Camus sentándose nuevamente.

-Muy agitado, tuve que trabajar el doble pues una de las meseras se sintió mal y se retiró mas temprano y yo tuve que hacer su trabajo... Dijo lanzando un largo suspiro... -Vaya, debes estar agotada... Dijo Camus... -Un poco pero lo bueno es que como recompensa el dueño me dijo que mañana solo trabajaré hasta medio día y como fue el tuyo... preguntó la joven... -Tranquilo... Respondió Camus... -Siempre dices lo mismo al menos di algo mas... Dijo Lhía cruzando loa brazos... -No tengo nada mas que decir, mi trabajo es siempre así... Respondió Camus... -A esa hora tengo mi descanso iré a recogerte... Prosiguió.

-No te molestes puedo venir en un taxi... dijo la Lhía... -No es una molestia... Dijo el gold saint... Lhía se quedó callada... -Tengo hambre hace rato antes de irnos hice pastel quieres probarlo? ..dijo luego de un momento de silencio... -Si, me gustaría probarlo... respondió Camus

Lhía trajo el pastel y lo repartió con delicadeza, Camus estaba mirándola detenidamente... -Ya que vas a recogerme a la hora de tu almuerzo quédate a probar la comida del restaurante antes de venir, yo pago... dijo Lhía sirviéndole el pastel a Camus... -No, solo esperaré en el auto hasta que salgas... dijo Camus... ¿Porque?... Preguntó la joven.

-Como piensas que voy a entrar en un restaurante con mi ropa de trabajo, estaré sucio y sudado no sería correcto... dijo Camus comiendo un pedazo del pastel... -Ya veo, pero puedes venir a darte un baño y cambiarte de ropa, ándale siempre me llevas y me traes del trabajo y nunca has entrado, será solo por esta vez... dijo Lhía sonriendo y apoyando su codos en la mesa.

-Voy a ver si me da tiempo, no te prometo nada... dijo Camus muy serio mirando a la joven... -Gracias por el pastel iré a descansar, buenas noches... prosiguió levantándose... -Si, yo también me iré a dormir, descansa y piénsalo...Dijo Lhía con una sonrisa, Camus solo asintió y subió a su habitación.

-Estos dos meses han sido muy satisfactorios para mí, sin duda la alegría que Lhía transmite me ha ayudado a mantenerme firme, es una persona que me motiva a seguir adelante"... pensaba Camus con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras subía las escaleras... -Dios, que estoy pensando... Se dijo a si mismo entrando a su habitación.

Lhía entró a su recamara y miró la luna por la ventana...

-Papá, mamá... Me hacen mucha falta, ha sido muy difícil seguir sin ustedes pero he logrado sobrevivir gracias a Camus, a pesar de que no me conocía se apiadó de mi y me extendió su mano... Decía la joven mostrando una pequeña sonrisa... -No se que haría sin él, se ha vuelto en una de las personas mas importante en mi vida aunque lo conozco desde hace poco le tomé cariño por lo que es... Siento que me estoy enamorando de el... Pero no se si deba, tengo miedo...

La mañana siguiente como era habitual luego de desayunar ambos fueron a trabajar, Lhía se veía mas entusiasmada y sonriente de lo normal, pero Camus seguía igual de serio, llegaron al restaurante y Lhía se bajó del auto.. -Oye, no me falles... Dijo mientras bajaba... -Te dije que no te prometo nada... respondió Camus... -No seas aguafiestas, te espero a medio día... Dijo Lhía y luego entró al restaurante.

-Vaya Lhía porque estas tan contenta... Dijo una de las compañeras de Lhía que la vió entrar con una enorme sonrisa... -Porque lo dices... Preguntó Lhía.. -Debe ser por la persona que siempre la trae... Dijo otra.. -Ya dinos como es el que viene a recogerte, por los cristales oscuro que tiene el auto jamas hemos podido verlo, es un hombre maduro y casado?... pregunto la primera... -Oye, no soy ese tipo de mujer, Camus es muy reservado no suele salir mucho en público... Dijo Lhía... Vaya entonces como es tu novio?...preguntó la segunda... -No es mi novio, mejor empecemos a trabajar que ya estan llegando algunos clientes... Dijo Lhía algo molesta.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las once y treinta la hora del almuerzo habia llegado, Camus habló con el supervisor y pidió permiso para salir y volver un poco mas tarde, sin embargo el supervisor le dió la tarde libre ya que el era uno de los mas productivos y era la primera vez que pedía algo, salió de la fábrica con cierta prisa ya que habia ya que a mediodía tenía que estar en el restaurante, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se entusiasmaba por algo, subió a al auto y unos minutos después llegó a su casa y entró a darse una ducha y luego de salir rápidamente volvió al vehículo para ir a recoger a Lhía, lo hacia todo los días desde hace casi dos meses, sin embargo esta vez por alguna extraña razón ambos sentían una gran ansiedad.

Unos minutos mas tarde Camus llegó al restaurante pero esta vez paró el automóvil en frente del mismo, no como las otras ocaciones que paraba por detras del edificio para dejar a Lhía en la puerta trasera, bajó del auto y entró al restaurante, estaba vestido de manera casual jeans azul y una remera del mísmo color algo ajustado, se sentó en una de las mesas y una de las meseras que anteriormente estaba con Lhía fué a atenderlo... -Buen día joven, que desea ordenar... Preguntó la joven... -Buenos días, Lhía aún no termina su turno?... preguntó Camus... -Si ya terminó su turno está en la cocina esperando a que la vengan a buscar, es usted amigo de Lhía?... Preguntó la mesera... -Vengo a recogerla... respondió Camus, la joven miró a fuera y vió el carro de Camus estacionado, era el mísmo en el que Lhía venia todos los días... -Iré a llamarala...dijo la mesera y entró hacia la cocina... -Oye, mira ese hombre es el que viene a con Lhía todos los días, viene a recogerla es joven y guapo yo pensé que era un hombre casado... Le dijo la mesera a la otra que estaba con ella cuando Lhía llegó... -Vaya, si es muy guapo pero porque se sentó en una de las mesas si solo viene a buscarla?... Respondio... -No lo sé, tengo que avisarle a Lhía que ya vienen por ella... Dijo la mesera y fue a llamar a Lhía que aunque ya había terminado su turno seguía ayudando al chef en la cocina, Lhía al escuchar que Camus había llegado y que estaba en una de las mesas se puso muy contenta, salió de inmediato con un plato que ya había preparado ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeras que le hacían gestos y bromas que ella ignoraba... -Hola gracias por venir, es la especialidad de la casa pruébalo... dijo Lhía sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa... -Gracias, vas a comer algo?... dijo Camus y empezó a comer...-No, yo ya comí... Respondió Lhía...-Como estuvo el trabajo... Preguntó Camus.

-Bien, hoy estuvo mas tranquilo y el tuyo?... Preguntó Lhía... -Muy tranquilo... Respondió Camus... -Bhaa, a veces pienso que pierdo el tiempo al preguntarte algo, siempre es lo mismo "bien", "si", "no", "tranquilo", ya deja de ser ta corto... dijo Lhía algo molesta, Camus la miró a los ojos...-Pero lo bueno es que aceptaste almorzar aquí, lo malo es que volver a ensuciarte luego de esto...siguió diciendo... -Te equivocas, le pedí permiso a mi supervisor para llegar un poco mas tarde y me dio la tarde libre... Respondio Camus... -Que bien y ya que ambos tenemos la tarde libre.¿Por que no vamos a recorrer la ciudad?, Tu me habías dicho que íbamos a conocerla pero jamas me has llevado a otra parte que no sea este lugar... dijo Lhía sonriendo, Camus se quedó callado ya que sabía que ella decía la verdad el le había dicho que lo iban a hacer pero jamás lo hizo... -Está bien, creo que me haría bien un poco de aire fresco...dijo Camus luego de unos segundos... -Que bien!. No creí que lo aceptaras así tan fácil esperaré hasta que termines de comer ...dijo Lhía muy contenta, Camus solo sonrió un poco...

Luego de terminar de almorzar, Camus y Lhía salieron del restaurante y empezaron a recorrer París, primero fueron al museo de Louvre, luego a un zoologico y otros lugares turísticos Lhía estaba muy contenta y de vez en cuando lograba sacarle una sonrisa a Camus que a pesar de lo que demostraba disfrutaba del paseo.

Estuvieron recorriendo toda la tarde y cuando empezó a oscurecer fueron a la Torre Eiffel por insistencia de Lhía dejaron la torre para la noche ya que deseaba ver el paisaje nocturno desde ahí... -Vaya, es hermoso... dijo Lhía desde lo mas alto de la torre... -Si lo es... dijo Camus.

-Oye dime algo... preguntó Lhía...-Que?... dijo Camus.

-¿Por qué tienes el cabello largo?... lanzó la pregunta Lhía, Camus volteó hacia ella... -No te gusta?... preguntó...-Tengo el cabello largo desde que tengo memoria nunca pensé en cortarmelo y no creo que lo haga pues me sentiría diferente... respondió Camus... -Entiendo, sabes... dijo Lhía y guardó silencio por unos momentos, lo que hizo que Camus volteara a verla... -En estos dos meses en el que convivimos te has vuelto alguien muy importante para mi, a pesar de que no eres muy emocional te has preocupado por mi... dijo Lhía algo tituveante... -Gracias por estar a mi lado... siguio diciendo y en ese momento abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Camus que estaba callado y rigido, miró a Lhía a los ojos con un rostro sin expresion alguna mientras la joven estaba sonrojada pero mostraba una pequeña sonrisa aun abrazada del acuariano.

En ese momento en el cielo se vió una enorme estrella fugáz que cruzaba, Lhía se dió la vuelta a observar al igual que Camus luego volvió a mirar al acuariano... -Que pasa Camus?... dijo la joven dando un paso atrás, Camus estava paralizado... -Debemos irnos, ya es tarde... dijo Camus luego de un momento y se dio la vuelta para subir al ascensor, Lhía quedó en silencio no entendía ese repentino cambio de actitud de Camus, parecía muy tranquilo y de repente estaba nervioso pensó que fué por lo que ella le dijo y se puso triste... -Que esperas bajemos... dijo Camus con un tono poco amigable, Lhía estaba por llorar pensando que era ella la razón de su enojo...

Luego de eso ambos volvieron a la casa, Lhía subío directo a su recamara, al entrar a la habitación se tiró a la cama y empezó a llorar en silencio para que el acuariano no la escuchara, este se quedó sentado debajo del gran arbol que estaba en frente de la casa, miró hacia la ventana de la habitación de Lhía y luego golpeó el suelo.

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA...

Shion el pontífice del Santuario se dirigió hacia la estatua de Athena y se arrodilló...

-Señora Athena, lo que temíamos se ha cumplído... dijo dirigiéndose a Saori que estaba parada al lado de la estatua mirando el cielo.

-Así es, quiero que llames a todos los Caballeros Dorados y los reunas en la camara del patriarca... dijo Saori dándose vuelta... -Como usted ordene mi señora pero le recuerdo que falta uno de los caballeros, Camus ha renunciado a su puesto como Caballero de Acuario... dijo Shion aun de rodillas.

-Lo sé, pero yo espero que vuelva de seguro ya se dio cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo en estos momentos, convoque a los once que también deben estar en guardia y esperando ordenes... dijo Athena dirigiendose hacia Shion y levantandolo del suelo... -Ve rapído, no podemos perder tiempo... siguió diciendo.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII: REUNION CON LOS SANTOS DE ORO**

Luego de un buen rato bajo el árbol, Camus se levantó y se dirigió a su recamara pensando en su situación... "Por mi pasado como caballero de Athena hay cierta probabilidad que esta amenaza que acaba de despertar trate de atacarme debo estar en guardia, lo que pase en el Santuario no es mi problema"... se decía mientras subía las escaleras, al pasar por la habitacion de Lhía se detuvo y miró la puerta por un momento, la había tratado muy mal pero pensó que era mejor así, Lhía no tenía que enterarse de su pasado, podría meterla en peligro y ella no se merecía eso...

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA...

Shion había mandado llamar a los once Caballeros Dorados como lo había pedido la diosa, estaban todos reunidos en el salón del Pontífice, arrododillados delante de la diosa que estaba sentada en el trono... -Levantense... dijo la diosa y los Caballeros obedecieron... -Los mandé llamar porque como ya se habrán dado cuenta, un cosmos terrible ha despertado y el mundo está en peligro... dijo la diosa levantandose.

-Mi señora todos en el Santuario hemos sentido este enorme cosmos, sin dudas es la de un dios muy poderoso pero. ¿De quien se trata?... preguntó Milo.

-Ese comos pertenece a uno de los dioses mas temibles del Olimpo, Apolo... respondió Saori muy preocupada.

-¿Apolo?... Pero que quiere, porque dices que es una amenaza... preguntó Aioria muy agitado.

-Es por Hades... Respondió Saori... -Que tiene que ver Hades?... dijo Shura, Shaka que estaba a su lado le tocó el hombro. -Hace trés años, Athena con la ayuda de Seiya y los demás Santos de Bronce destruyeron el cuerpo de Hades en los campos Eliseos, pero su alma permaneció intacta... dijo el Caballero de Virgo que ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. -Pero eso que tiene que ver con Apolo, no tiene sentido... preguntó Aioria, Mu interrumpió la conversación y le preguntó a Saori. -Tal vez, el alma de Hades contactó con Apolo no es así, Athena?... Athena asintió... -Hades busca venganza y de alguna manera logró aliarse con Apolo y planean matar a la diosa y apoderarse de la tierra...Dijo Shion acercandose a Mu.

-Apolo tiene la fama de ser un dios arrogante, tal vez se sintió indignado al enterarse que Athena decidió ayudar a unos simples humanos a derrotar a un dios muy importante como Hades y por eso quiere castigar a la humanidad... dijo Saga que estaba recostado en un pilar cruzado de brazos.

-Vaya, es un tipo muy molesto ya lo vencimos una vez y si vuelve será lo mismo... dijo Death Mask riéndose... -Ojala fuera tan fácil, pero hace tres años la Guerra Santa solo fué contra Hades esta vez tiene a Apolo como aliado y lamento decirles que no es el único... dijo Athena... -Espera, hay otro dios que apoya a Hades?¿De quien se trata?... Preguntó dijo Milo... -Artemisa, mi hermana... dijo Saori... -Artemisa quiere apoderarse de la tierra y se unió a Hades y ahora la tierra y la vida de los seres humanos corre peligro en especial la de todos los Caballeros... dijo Saori con un rostro pálido, Aldebaran que estaba escuchando todo con mucha atención rompió el silencio. -Deberiamos atacar y terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible.

-Seria mejor esperar a que ellos vengan... dijo Afrodita olfateando una de sus rosas. -Afrodita tiene razon, debemos armar una estrategia y esperar...dijo Aioros.

Athena empezó a caminar en medio de sus Caballeros. -Antes de hacer algo, le voy a pedir un favor... dijo mirando a todos. -Lo que usted desee mi señora, estoy seguro de que todos ellos aceptaran... dijo Shion mirando a los dorados. -Si... respondieron todos. -Quisiera pedirles que dejemos fuera de esto a los caballeros de bronce, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki han peleado en muchas batallas pero esta será diferente y si pelean pueden terminar como Seiya en la ultima Guerra Santa o peor es por eso que los reviví... dijo Saori agachando la cabeza. -Vaya, al fin nos dices lo que era obvio... dijo Death Mask y todos lo miraron molestos. -Callate, no digas esas estupideces o lo pagarás... dijo Milo y levantó la mano y elevó su cosmos pero Athena lo detuvo. -Milo no hagas eso, Death Mask tiene razón yo fuí al Olimpo y le pedí a Zeus mi padre que reviviera a todos los Caballeros de Oro, Plata y Bronce que hayan muerto en las diferentes batallas que hemos tenido porque temía que algo como esto pasara y tenía que estar preparada para luchar nuevamente si fuera necesario, pero Mask...dijo Saori volteando hacia el Caballero de Cancer. -También los reviví porque todos ustedes merecían vivir, desde niños lo único que han hecho es pelear por el bién de este mundo pero nunca han vivído una vida normal, es por eso que en aquella ocasión les dí la libertad para que decidieran si querían irse del Santuario y vivir una vida normal o quedarse a velar por la paz y la esperanza y el único que decidió irse fué uno de los mas fuertes e importantes de los ochenta y ocho, pero si no quieres pelear yo lo entiendo...dijo Saori mirando a Death Mask, este sonrió - Quien dijo que yo me quiero ir, quiero seguir peleando y si es contra los espectros de Hades es mejor, tengo cuentas pendientes con esos tipos, además prefiero conservar mi armadura lo mas que pueda gracias a ti ella volvió a aceptarme por eso estoy en deuda contigo y pelearé a tu lado hasta que muera... Respondió el Caballero de Cancer haciendo que la diosa sonría. -Hay dos cosas que deben saber... dijo Saori mirando de nuevo a todos. -Como saben, Hades es un dios que ama y protege su cuerpo mas que a cualquier cosa lo bueno de eso es que no atacará sin antes recuperarlo y para eso necesita la ayuda de las gorgonas, al parecer Apolo se está encargando de eso y por eso vino a la tierra y me temo que ya no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo... dijo la diosa. -Eso nos dará tiempo para prepararnos y estar listos pero cual es la otra?... dijo Dohko que aun no se había pronunciado, Athena caminó hacia su trono y miró a sus guerreros desde ahí. -Un viejo conocido se ofreció a ayudarnos y muy pronto vendrá al Santuario... dijo la diosa, los caballeros se preguntaban quien era pero solo Aioros se atrevió a preguntar. -¿Athena, de quien se trata?... Dijo sagitario. -Pronto lo van a conocer, tu ya sabes no es así, Shaka?... Dijo Saori mirando al rubio que hizo un gesto de aprobación. -Ahora ya están enterados de la situación y es hora de idear un plan porque si ustedes se quedan en sus templos esperando a que los guerreros de los tres dioses vengan van a caer uno a uno porque no solo son los espectros débiles que vinieron al santuario hace tres años, también están los tres jueces del infierno, los angeles de Artemisa y los temibles dioses Hypnos y Thanatos... Dijo Shion acercandose a Athena. -Lo mas conveniente será que dejemos los templos y bajemos a los alrededores del santuario para que todos podamos pelear al mismo tiempo... dijo Dohko. -Quieres decir que nos mezclemos con los Santos de bronce y plata?, buena idea... Dijo Aioria. -No, digo que intercambiemos lugares con los demás Santos... replicó libra. -Creo que eso sería lo correcto, creo que los de bronce y plata deberían quedarse en los templos... dijo Aioros, sin embargo Aldebaran no estaba de acuerdo. -Meter a todos los santos de plata y bronce a los templos para que nosotros peleemos contra todos es muy tonto, gastariamos inecesariamente nuestras fuerzas contra los debiles antes de pelear contra los dioses si estos deciden pelear... dijo algo serio, Mu quedó pensativo pero luego apoyo a tauro. -Aldebaran tiene razón, no tendríamos problemas para acabar con los espectros pero los jueces del infierno son mas fuertes y tambien los angeles de Artemisa sin mencionar a Hypnos y Thanatos...

-Acaso tienen miedo?... dijo Mask y antes de decir otra palabra Saga lo interrumpió. -No es por miedo pero si nosotros fallamos no habra quien pueda detenerlos...

-Lo mejor sería tener a unos cuantos Caballeros de menor rango para que se encarguen de algunos espectros y nosotros nos encargaremos de los mas fuertes...dijo Shura y todos lo apoyaron. -Pero quienes?.. Pregunto Milo. -Los Caballeros de Plata, todos ellos ya saben que algunos incluso podrian estar a la altura de ustedes nos serían de gran ayuda y dividiremos a los de bronce en doce grupos para que protejan los templos así evitaremos problemas... dijo Shion ante la atenta mirada de los Caballeros y de Athena. -Hay un problema, como mantendremos a Seiya y los demas fuera de las peleas a diferencia de los otros caballeros ellos no se limitan a seguir las ordenes y evitar que peleen es casi imposible.. Dijo Aioria, Afrodita empezó a reir a carcajadas.. -De que te ries... Dijo Aioria molesto. -Es muy simple, ellos hacen eso por Athena, si la diosa no está en el campo de batalla podriamos evitar que ellos peleen... dijo piscis y Death Mask lo apoyó. -Lo que Afrodita quiere decir es que debemos dejar a Athena en este templo bajo la protección de Seiya y compañía así evitaremos que bajen, si ellos saben que Hades y los demas dioses planean matar a Athena no van a dejarla sola...dijo el caballero de cancer y todos aceptaron la idea. -Pero si los dioses aparecen necesitaremos de la precencia de Athena con su armadura para pelear con nosotros y no podremos evitar que los jovenes de bronce salgan de la camara del Patriarca.. Decía Milo y Dohko lo interrumpió. -Hay una forma de mantenerlos aquí no es cierto, Shion... El Pontífice asintío. -El laberinto de los dioses!... Dijo el Patriarca y todos quedaron en silencio... -El laberinto de los dioses es la ultima defensa del santuario en contra de los invasores, es un laberinto muy complejo que ni los mismos dioses logran salir de el y creo que sería perfecto para mantener a los bronce fuera de combate.

-Exelente con eso mantendremos a Seiya y los demas alejados de la batalla ya han hecho mucho es hora que nosotros hagamos algo dijo Milo, en ese momento un gran cosmos se sintío en el templo y una luz inmensa apareció a un lado del trono de Athena y encandiló a todos los presentes luego de que la luz se disluyera se vio cuatro ciluetas muy conocidas y la mayoria de los dorados quedaron sorprendidos, eran Poseidon, Sorrento, Thetis y Kanon. -Caballeros, hace unos días Poseidon se ofreció a ayudarnos en esta Guerra y trajo dos de sus mas fieles guerreros a ayudarnos, también recordaran que mandé a Kanon en una misión secreta la cual era ir al Santuario Marino para romper el sello y liberar a Poseidon y vestir nuevamente las escamas del Dragon De Los Mares a pedido del propio Poseidon para pelear con nosotros... Dijo Saori ante el asombro de los Caballeros que no dijeron ninguna palabra. -Hola Athena, es un placer volver a verte, sin embargo hay algo que debo deciles a todos... dijo Poseidon antd la mirada de los caballeros que no confiaban en el por lo que había pasado hace tiempo. -Hades, Apolo y Artemisa saben que yo estoy con Athena, ellos mismos estaran presentes en la batalla porque piensan tomar la vida de Athena y la mía porque cuando los jovenes de bronce estaban en los campos eliseos yo mandé las armaduras doradas para ayudarlos y por eso Hades quiere vengarse por lo que debemos trabajar en equipo para que ambos mundos no sean destruidos y creo que necesitaremos de algo que Athena tuvo en la guerra con Hades... los caballero estaban confundídos por lo que Poseidon decía. -Y que es eso... preguntó Aioros. -Las Armaduras Divinas... dijo Poseidon. -Son tres dioses del olimpo y dos dioses menores por lo que necesitaremos esa ventaja pero escuché que piensan dejar a Seiya y los demas fuera de esto por lo que, Athena te pido que una vez mas derrames tu sangre sobre las armaduras de tus caballeros pero esta vez por las armaduras doradas, lamentablemente las escamas de mis generales no tienen ese don pero necesitaremos de tus caballeros para esa batalla que tal vez sea la ultima para nosotros en esta era.

-Está bien... dijo Saori sin embargo a algunos caballeros no les cayo bien la idea de que la diosa derrame su sangre. -Pero Athena... dijo Shura pero Shaka lo interrumpió. -Es un riesgo pero es necesario para asegurar nuestra victoria... Dijo el rubio muy sereno.

-Hades no atacará antes de que logre reconstruir su imperio y su verdadero cuerpo, calculo que tenemos un mes y algunos días para prepararnos, Poseidon y sus guerreros se quedaran aquí hasta entonces y todos conviviran para aprender a trabajar en equipo y desde mañana aplicaremos los cambios que hemos decidido y ustedes estaran haciendo guardias un grupo de día y otro de noche acompañado de un grupo de Caballeros de Plata, entendido?... Dijo Shion y todos los Caballeros asintieron.

-Ahora solo nos queda una cosa por hacer... Dijo Saori mirando a Shion. -Contactar con Camus y convencerlo de volver a vestir su armadura.

-Pero Camus es un cobarde que renunció a su puesto para que buscarlo... Dijo Aioria molesto, Saga lo interrumpió. -Aioria, tu mejor que nadie sabes que Camus no es así, si decidió irse debió ser por otra cosa pero si no quiere volver no podemos obligarlo...

-Pero nadie sabe en donde está, como podras convencerlo... Dijo Milo que esperaba con ansias que su mejor amigo volviera al Santuario.

-Te equivocas Milo... Dijo Saori. -Nosotros nunca perdimos a Camus de vista, al haber la posibilidad de que Hades nos ataque, el correría peligro sin su armadura y apartado de nosotros por eso le pedí a Shaka que estuviera pendiente de el, no hemos intervenido en su vida el no sabe de exactamente lo que está pasando en estos momentos pero debe haber sentido ese cosmos amenazante y tal vez está perparado para cualquier cosa... siguió diciendola diosa todos le preguntron a Shaka en donde estaba Camus y que hacía, este miró a Athena y ella le dió permiso para decirlo. -Pensé que sería muy sospechoso si yo desaparezco del santuario, por eso mandé a uno de mis discipulos para que este pendiente de Camus y el me trae noticias cada mes, ahora está en Francia, hace dos meses que se fué y esta viviendo en una casa con una joven a las afueras de la capital... -Vaya, quien lo diría... Dijo Death Mask, Athena miró a Milo. -Creo que tu deberías ser el que trate de convencer a Camus... Le dijo la diosa al escorpión pero este se negó. -Mi señora, no creo que me escuche y usted sabe que no soy muy paciente y Camus es muy díficil de persuadir, creo que el que debería ir es Shaka ya que el es el que lo estuvo vigilando y está al tanto de la situación... Saori miró a Shaka y este no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

-Muy bien, ahora todos a sus templos, mañana le daremos la noticia a los demas caballeros de la situación y Shaka vas a viajar por tren, mañana saldras temprano por lo que debes descansar... dijo Shion y todos los caballeros se fueron a sus templos acompañados de los generales marinas Sorrento y Kanon que se quedaron en geminis y aries mientras que Poseidon en la camara del Patriarca y Thetis fue enviada a las cabañas de las amazonas guiada por Marin de Aguila que fue llamada por Shion para ese trabajo.

Milo fué el ultimo en bajar y mientras pasaba por el Templo de Acuario vió la armadura dorada y se acercó a ella. -Amigo, espero que vuelvas... decía en su mente el escorpion y se quedó en silencio por unos minutos mirando la armadura de repente una mano se posó en su hombro y volteó a ver, era Thetis acompañada de Marin que iban bajando, la sirena le sonrió y luego se retiró.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII: VISITANTE INESPERADO**

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA...

La reunión entre Athena, los Caballeros Dorados y Poseidon había terminado y ya corría el rumor entre los Santos de menor rango de que el dios de los mares y sus Generales estaban en el Santuario, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun se reunieron y se dirigieron a las doce casas con la intención de llegar junto a la diosa para que les explicara lo que había ocurrido, pero al llegar a las escaleras del templo de Aries, Mu los detuvo y no quiso dejarlos pasar.

-Mu dejanos pasar, tenemos prisa queremos saber que esta pasando y por eso necesitamos ver a Saori... dijo Seiya tratando de convencer al cuidador de la primera casa del zodiaco. -Lo lamento Seiya pero es una órden directa de la diosa, ningún Caballero de Plata o Bronce puede pasar por los Templos a menos que Athena o el Patriarca lo mande llamar, fue lo que nos ordenó Athena hace algunos minutos... Respondió el Caballero de Aries en un tono amable pero Seiya insistió por mas que Mu se negaba a dejarlos pasar. -Llegaré junto a Saori aunque trates de impedirmelo... dijo Seiya y pasó a un lado del Dorado corriendo pero antes de llegar a la puerta Mu usó sus poderes psíquicos y lo lanzó por uno de los pilares y de un salto llegó a la puerta de su templo, cerrandole el paso a los jovenes guerreros. -Lo lamento pero las órdenes fueron muy claras, es mejor que se vayan si no quieren salir heridos porque no podran pasar por aquí y si lo hacen iran en contra de las órdenes de la Diosa... dijo el Caballero de Aries muy sereno, Hyoga se enfadó al ver a Seiya en el suelo luego del ataque que recibió. -Pero Mu, hemos sentido un cosmos que ya habíamos sentido antes y luego escuchamos a unos guardias comentar que Poseidon había llegado al Santuario junto con sus Generales Marinas, dime que sabes de eso, que nos estan ocultando...

-Vayan a descansar, mañana la misma Athena les explicará la situación pero no se preocupen ella está a salvo... respondió Mu. -Es mejor que nos vayamos, si Mu siendo el mas amable de los Caballeros Dorados no dudó en atacar a Seiya imaginense como será con los demás, creo que no tenemos otra opción mas que esperar hasta mañana... dijo Shun mientras ayudaba a Seiya a levantarse. -La paciencia no es una de nuestras mayores virtudes pero Shun tiene razón, tendríamos que pelear otra vez con los Caballeros de Oro lo cual sería algo inecesario y además sería desobedecer las ordenes de Athena... dijo Shiryu quien solo se había limitado a escuchar. -Pe... pero... dijo Seiya reponiendose del golpe que recibió, Mu los escuchaba parado en la puerta, en guardia por si los de bronce insistian en cruzar por el templo. -Shun y Shiryu tienen razón, aunque yo los deje pasar no les será tan sencillo cruzar las siguientes casas por su bien retirense y esperen hasta mañana... los caballeros de bronce no tuvieron mas opción y decidieron volver por donde vinieron, no muy contentos por el trato que recibieron.

Al día siguiente muy temprano como dijo Mu, Athena mandó llamar a los guerreros del Santuario, Caballeros de Plata, Bronce incluso soldados ordinarios y los reunió en el coliseo ordenados por jerarquia, todos estaban extrañados ya que esto nunca había ocurrido por lo que algunos sacaba sus propias conclusiones, Seiya y sus amigos que estaban en medio de los demás Caballeros de Bronce que estaban detras de los Caballeros de Plata trataban de mantenerse calmados pero estaban muy ansiosos por saber lo que estaba pasando, luego de unos minutos Athena llegó al coliseo acompañada de Shion, los Caballeros Dorados, Poseidon y sus tres guerresos, Shaka había salido mas temprano rumbo a Francia, pero su aucencia pasó desapercibida porque todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Saori venir junto al dios que una vez quiso destruir la tierra, la diosa empezó a hablar y explicarle a los guerreros lo que está ocurriendo omitiendo algunos detalles por el bien de sus santos.

FRANCIA...

Habían pasado tres días de aquella noche en la torre, había un silencio ensordecedor en la casa Camus y Lhía no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra desde aquella vez todo lo hacian en silencio, nadie decía nada, como era domingo ninguno de los dos fue a trabajar Camus estaba en la parte trasera de la casa junto al río y Lhía estaba en la sala leyendo un libro de pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, era raro ellos nunca tenían visitas al abrir la puerta vió a un apuesto joven de pelo largo y rubio que tenía un punto rojo en su frente con un atuendo muy parecido al que Camus usaba cuando se conocieron en el tren, traía dos cajas grandes cubiertas con un manto negro.

-Buenos días... dijo el rubio. -Buenos días, que se le ofrece... preguntó amablemente la joven.

-Vengo a ver a Camus, donde está?...dijo el hombre. -Camus está atrás, iré a llamarlo pero quien lo busca?... Preguntó Lhía. -No se preocupe en llamarlo yo iré... dijo el joven que no respondió la pregunta de Lhía que estaba intrigada ya que su vestimenta era muy llamativa pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fué que el hombre mantenía los ojos cerrados. -Está bien lo llevaré junto a Camus... dijo Lhía, el hombre agarró las cajas que traía y siguió a la joven que lo llevó hacia la parte trasera de la casa, Lhía se detuvo y volteo hacia el rubio que mantenía los ojos cerrados, este también se detuvo, no aguantó y le preguntó. -¿Oye eres ciego?¿Como puedes ver con los ojos cerrados?... el hombre no respondío y siguieron caminando "Vaya, este es igual a Camus", pensaba Lhía mientras caminaba. -Somos muy diferentes... dijo el rubio y Lhía volteó a mirarlo sin decir una sola palabra, estaba empezando a tenerle miedo a ese misterioso hombre, Camus estaba sentado de espaldas a ellos por lo que no los vió venir. -Camus, este hombre preguntaba por ti... dijo Lhía y Camus se dió la vuelta, se sorprendío al ver al Caballero de Virgo parado junto a Lhía. -Shaka... fue lo único que dijo el acuariano. -Buenos días, Camus... Ha pasado mucho tiempo... dijo Shaka bajando las cajas al suelo, Lhía los observaba en silencio. -Por favor dejanos solos... dijo Camus levantandose Lhía lo miró fijamente por un momento estaba muy intrigada quería saber quien era Shaka y porque había venido, luego se fué caminando ante la atenta mirada de Camus, luego de verla entrar a la casa por la puerta trasera empezó a hablar con Shaka, sin embargo Lhía rápidamente salió por la puerta principal y fué hacia los arbustos a escondidas para ir hacia ellos para escuchar la conversación.

-Que haces aquí?... preguntó Camus. -Ya lo sabes... respondió el Caballero Dorado de Virgo apuntando hacia las cajas. -Tu mejor que nadie sabes que es lo que pienso... dijo Camus. -Pero como me encontraste... volvió a preguntar el acuariano. -Nunca te hemos perdído el rastro... respondió nuevamente el rubio. -Debí suponerlo... dijo Camus molesto. -Dime hace algunos meses en París, fuiste tu el que me seguía y luego aquí en mi casa, habla... prosiguío con un tono mas elevado. -No, fue uno de los Caballeros de Bronce pero fue por ordenes mías... contestó Shaka muy tranquilo como siempre. -Shion te ordenó que lo hagas, no es asi?... dijo Camus mas tranquilo, Shaka asintió. -Debemos volver al Santuario, algo terrible está por ocurrir y tu lo sabes... dijo Shaka y antes de decir otra cosa Camus lo interrumpió. -Ya te he dicho no, hay otros que pueden reemplazarme... dijo Camus. -Hyoga es tu sucesor pero aun no está preparado para ser un Caballero Dorado y la Guerra Santa que se aproxima será la mas sangrienta de todas necesitamos de tu ayuda, Hades, Apolo y Artemisa se han unido y planean destruir a la diosa y a todos los seres humanos, en especial a nosotros los Caballeros, esa es la razón por la que Athena nos revivió, pero nos dió la oportunidad de elegir y tu elegiste una vida tranquila, eso es lo que todos los Caballeros deseamos pero no tendremos una vida así si no acabamos con el mal, eres un Caballero de Athena y lo seras hasta que mueras aunque trates de negarlo... dijo Shaka ante la mirada de Camus, Lhía que estaba escondida entre los arbustos se había acercado lo sificiente aunque no logró escuchar esta frase de Shaka pero si la respuesta de Camus. -Sabía que este día llegaría ahora estoy viviendo una vida normal, no quiero sacrificar esto... dijo Camus dandose vuelta. -Nadie ha dicho que debas sacrificar algo, sobrevive a la batalla y podrás regresar junto a Lhía... dijo Shaka, la joven que estaba escondida tembló al escuchar eso.¿Como sabía su nombre?... Camus volteó hacia Shaka pero no dijo nada. -No puedo obligarte y sabes que no lo haré pero de todas formas Athena me pidió que te trajera la armadura de Acuario, aunque no se si la armadura te vuelva aceptar, veo que prefieres hacerle caso a tus deseos antes de cumplir tus responsabilidades, cuando recibiste la armadura habías jurado proteger el mundo pero ahora te niegas, te has vuelto un cobarde... dijo Shaka haciendo enojar a Camus que elevó su cosmo, Lhía abrió sus ojos hasta donde pudo al ver que Camus emanaba un brillo dorado que iba creciendo... "Que esta pasando aquí"... se decía en su mente. -Mide tus palabras... dijo Camus.

-Eres un hombre privilegiado muchos han querido poseer un poder como el tuyo y han fracasado por no ser los elegidos, solo los que han sido escogidos por la misma diosa Athena tienen el privilegio de vestir los mantos sagrados y de tener tal poder y tu a pesar de ser uno de ellos tienes el descaro de negarte... respondío Shaka elevando su cosmos, Athena, Shion y los demás Caballeros Dorados sintieron el cosmos de los dos Santos que estaban frente a frente a punto de empezar una batalla de mil dias. -Shaka, sabes muy bien que pasará si nos enfrentamos... dijo Camus. -Cállate... respondió el rubio y la Armadura de Virgo salió de una de las cajas y cubrió el cuerpo de Shaka. -Om!... dijo Shaka haciendo una explosión de cosmos que golpeó de lleno a Camus lanzandolo a varios metros de donde estaba, Lhía quedó paralizada al ver esa escena que mas bien parecía sacada de un libro de fantasías. "E... Ese es el ho... hombre del que habló mi padre"... dijo en tono muy bajo, Camus se levantó del suelo. -No pienses que vas acabar conmigo con un ataque tan débil... dijo Camus y elevó su cosmos haciendo que la armadura de Acuario saliera de la otra caja y cubriera su cuerpo, Lhía no podía creer lo que estaba viendo no podía moverse estaba paralizada lo único que podía hacer es observar aquella pelea. -Acabemos con esto Camus, vuelve al Santuario... dijo Shaka, Camus se negó.

Los cosmos de Camus y Shaka estaba al máximo, Camus se paró de frente, abrió las piernas y levantó los brazos juntando las manos haciendo aparecer una basija y la temperatura bajó considerablemente haciendo que el río se congelara. -No, no puede ser... No era ese hombre, e... era Camus, Camus salvó a mi padre... Se dijo Lhía sin que los dos la escucharan. -No me dejas alternativa... dijo Shaka que abrió los ojos, estaba preparado para atacarlo con su técnica mas destructiva. -Esto se acaba con este ataque... dijo Camus mirando a Shaka.

-¡EJECUCIÓN AURORA!... Gritó el acuariano y bajó los brazos a la altura del pecho creando una ráfaga de aire frio y de particulas de hielo que dirigió hacia el Caballero de Virgo.

-¡OM!... ¡BENDICIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS!... gritó Shaka lanzando su técnica hacia Camus, ambos ataques chocaron en el medio creando una explosión que hizo vibrar el suelo, la energía estaba acumulandose en el medio de ambos y estaba creciendo de tal manera que si uno de ellos cometía el mas mínimo error corria el riesgo de perder la vida pero en un momento se escuchó un grito, era Lhía que ya no podía soportar la fuerza de los ataques y salió volando, Camus fué el primero que se dió la vuelta y la vió. -Lhíaaa!... gritó el acuariano que se distrajo y el equilibrio se rompió y la energia fue empujada hacia el que trató de esquevarlo pero no logró hacerlo por completo y recibió el impacto que lo lanzó hacia el río congelado, Shaka que también escuchó el grito corrió hacia Lhía lo mas rápido que pudo y la detuvo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo y recibiera un fuerte golpe, Lhía estaba llorando con los ojos cerrados asustada por aquella descumunal batalla entre dos hombres que tenian una fuerza sobrehumana. -Tranquila, no pasa nada ya estas a salvo... dijo Shaka con una voz muy tranquila y suave que tranquilizó a Lhía, la joven abrió los ojos y vió los ojos azules de Shaka. -Te... Tengo miedo, quienes son ustedes... fué lo único que pudo decir Lhía.

Camus que no había recibido de lleno los ataques se repuso y corrió hacia donde estaban Shaka y Lhía, se detuvo a unos pasos de donde estaba Shaka arrodillado con Lhía entre sus brazos, Lhía volteó a ver a Camus que estaba parado frente a ellos.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO XIV: LA DESICION DE CAMUS**

Camus estaba parado a unos pasos de Shaka y Lhía sin decir palabra alguna solo se limitó a mirar a la joven que se puso de pie e intentó caminar hacia el pero cayó desvanecida pero Shaka la sostuvo nuevamente antes de que cayera al suelo, Camus corrió hacia ella. -Lhía... gritó el acuariano preocupado. -Tranquilo ella está bien pero necesita descansar... dijo Shaka tranquilizando a Camus, el caballero de Acuario la tomó en sus brazos. -La llevaré a su recamara para que descanse y luego hablamos, sígueme... Dijo Camus y Shaka lo siguió.

Camus llevó a Lhía a su habitación y la recostó en la cama para que la joven descansara tranquilamente luego fue hacia Shaka que lo esperaba en la sala. -Es irónico, estuve casi tres años viviendo en Siberia esperando a que fueran a buscarme, sabía que a pesar de que yo elegí renunciar a mi puesto alguien vendría por mi para convencerme de volver pues era muy evidente que Athena nos revivió para algo como esto, pero en todo ese tiempo nadie fue por mi y justo despues de dos meses de que decidí venir aquí a comenzar una nueva vida apareces de la nada... dijo Camus entrando a la sala pero el de virgo no tardó en responderle.

-Conoces a Athena ella jamas jugaría con la vida de las personas y en otras circunstancias nos hubiera dejado descansar en paz porque incluso para Athena se le está prohibído hacer eso, solo aquel que gobierna el mundo de los muertos tiene tal privilegio, sin embargo la guerra con Hades no ha terminado como todos creíamos es por eso que la diosa tomó la desición de revivirnos porque entrenar a nuevos Caballeros y enviarlos a la batalla sin tener ninguna experiencia, salvo Seiya y los demas que han luchado en la ultima guerra sería mandarlos a una muerte segura porque esta vez hay tres dioses a la altura de la diosa Athena que estan dispuestos a todo, pero en su infinito amor nuestra diosa nos dió la libertad de decidir si luchar a su lado o alejarse del santuario y vivir una vida como una persona normal, no tienes porque luchar si no quieres como te dije no vengo a obligarte y ahora estoy seguro de que podrás defenderte sin problemas si algún espectro viene a atacarte... dijo Shaka muy sereno como siempre. -A caso tu?... preguntó Camus. -Así es, estaba probando tu fuerza a pesar de que has dejado de entrenar tu fuerza se mantiene intacta pero sin embargo tu cosmos es inestable, deberías aceptar eso que tratas de negarte a ti mismo así volveras a tener ese admirable equilibrio que antes tenías sobre tus sentimientos y así lograras usar tu cosmos a si maximo nivel... dijo Shaka mirando a Camus que lo miró extrañado por sus palabras. -¿De que hablas?... preguntó.

-No necesito ser discipulo de Buda para darme cuenta de que entre esa joven y tu hay un sentimiento muy intenso que va creciendo pero por tu pasado tratas de negarte a aceptarlo y la lastimas a ella y también a ti mismos, lo sentí cuando ella me abrió la puerta, cuando me llevó hacia ti y cuando te vió con la armadura, debes aceptar lo que sientes si quieres quedarte aquí pero si no quieres aceptarlo alejate de ella y creo que no necesito explicarte por qué... respondió el rubio, Camus lo miró a los ojos y se quedó pensando el las palabras de Shaka. -Tienes razón, mi pasado como Caballero siempre será una barrera entre ella y yo y es porque nuestra vida y la de nuestros seres queridos no estan a salvo, todos los días pienso que tarde o temprano los espectros vendran a buscarme... dijo Camus agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. -Esta bién Shaka, vamos al Santuario y acabemos con el mal de una vez por todas... dijo Camus mirando a Shaka y cerrando los puños con determinación.

-Estas seguro?... preguntó Shaka. -No hay tiempo que perder... respondió Camus, Shaka se quedó mirándolo en silencio por un momento. -Entiendo, le pediré a Mu que nos lleve al Santuario... dijo Shaka y empezó a concentrarse para comunicarse con el Caballero de Aries.

Camus miró hacia la habitación de Lhía y cerró los ojos. "Shaka tiene razón, ya no puedo negar que me estoy enamorando de ti pero... Aunque no quiera debo alejarme de ti para protegerte porque a mi lado corres peligro y por eso debo ir a luchar contra Hades para eliminar al mal por completo para que la tierra tenga paz y así podré estar a tu lado sin tener que preocuparme por mis enemigos, bueno si salgo con vida de esta guerra" ... decía en mente el Caballero de Acuario.

Shaka había conseguido contactarse con Mu y este los teletransportó al coliseo del Santuario que estaba vacío en ese momento. -Bienvenido al Santuario, Camus... dijo Shaka luego ambos se dirigieron a las doce casas, al llegar al primer templo Mu los recibió. -Camus amigo, bienvenido de vuelta como has estado... dijo el Caballero de Aries amablemente. -He estado bien muchas gracias... respondió Camus con uns sonrisa. -Hola Mu... dijo Shaka. -Hola Shaka, veo que tu viaje salió como esperabamos... dijo el Caballero de Aries. -Así es, si nos permites debemos pasar la diosa Athena debe estar esperandonos... dijo Shaka. -Adelante, ella ha estado esperando noticias tuyas desde ayer y es por eso que me he quedado en mi templo, los demás Caballeros estan entrenando cerca del río junto a los dos Generales Marinas de Poseidon y por eso las otras casas estan vacías ... dijo Mu de Aries. -Poseidon?... preguntó Camus. -En el camino te explíco ahora vamos... dijo Shaka y ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras.

Mientras iban subiendo Shaka le explicaba a Camus la situación y lo que habían planeado junto con los dioses y los demás guerreros y porque Poseidon estaba en el Santuario, mientras que en la camara del Patriarca, Shion y Athena los esperaban para darles la bienvenida acompañados del dios Poseidon.

Finalmente llegaron al Templo principal y entraron a la camara del Patriarca ambos Caballeros se arrodillaron. -Buenos días su ilustrísima, buenos días Señorita Athena y Señor Poseidon, como lo estan viendo, he logrado convencer al Caballero Camus de volver al Santuario he cumplído con mi misión... dijo Shaka arrodillado delante de ellos. -Buenos dias Señor Poseidon... dijo Camus mirando al dios. -Su exelencia, diosa Athena, ruego que perdonen mi falta de respeto y mi irresponsabilidad al renunciar a mi puesto como Caballero Dorado y también quisiera darles las gracias porque a pesar de eso han enviado a Shaka por mi... dijo Camus también de rodillas. -De pie, ambos... dijo Saori acercandose a ellos, los dos se levantaron. -Shaka, buen trabajo no esperaba menos de ti... dijo la diosa sonriendole al rubio. -Camus, no tienes por que disculparte es normal que quieras vivir una vida pacífica como cualquier ser humano de esta tierra, sin embargo la tranquilidad del mundo está siendo amenazada y es por eso que interrumpí su descanso porque no podría hacer esto sin la ayuda de mis Caballeros, aceptas luchar en esta guerra conmigo?... Preguntó la diosa mirando al Caballero. -Por supuesto, ese es mi deber como Santo de Athena... respondió Camus, la diosa sonrió contenta. -Gracias... Dijo la diosa. -Camus, Shaka bienvenidos de vuelta ahora los dos tomense el día y descansen mañana podrán entrenar con sus compañeros y ponerse al día con los detalles... dijo Shion, ambos Caballeros se despidieron y bajaron a sus respectivos templos.

-Siento una gran culpa al separar a Camus de esa vida tranquila que estaba viviendo, tal vez aceptó venir porque pensó que no tenía otra opción yo no quiero que se sienta obligado... dijo Saori mientras veía a los caballeros salir de la habitación. -No, mi señora Camus no es de los que hacen las cosas por sentirse obligado... dijo Shion. -El Caballero de Acuario es un hombre que sigue sus propias convicciones siempre a sido así... Si el decidió venir es porque está convencido de que es lo mejor... siguió diciendo el Patriarca. -Un Caballero que sigue sus propias convicciones, eso es peligrosos tarde o temprano terminaran revelandose y haran lo que quieran no deberías tener hombres así entre tus guerreros... dijo el dios Poseidon que hasta el momento no había dicho una sola palabra, Athena volteó hacia el. -¿Acaso prefieres hombres sin convicciones que solo se limitan a cumplir ordenes?... preguntó la diosa. -Los humanos deben hacer todo lo que los dioses les ordenan pero tu les das mucha libertad a tus Caballeros... respondió el dios. -Los humanos son libres de decidir que camino quieren tomar los dioses no podemos obligarlos... dijo Athena enojada. -Desde la era de los mitos hemos discutido esto porque ambos tenemos puntos de vistas muy diferentes pero ahora debemos dejar esta diferencia si queremos ganar la guerra... dijo Poseidon acercandose a la diosa. -En eso tienes razón.. Dijo Athena.

Camus había llegado a su templo y salió por la puerta y se paró en las escaleras. -Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos... dijo el acuariano mirando al horizonte. -Me pregunto como estara Lhía... se decía el acuariano.

FRANCIA...

Unas horas después Lhia despertó. -Vaya, tuve un sueño muy raro... dijo la joven levantandose pero al moverse se sintió adolorida y al mirar sus brazos vió los rasguños que fueron provocados por las ramas de los arbustos cuando la energia de Camus y Shaka la golpeó. -No, no fué un sueño... dijo levantandose de la cama. -Camus!... gritó la joven pero nadie respondió, salió de la habitación y empezó a buscarlo por toda la casa pero no lo encontró y empezó a desesperarse, salió corriendo de la casa y empezó a buscarlo por los alrededores. -Camus!... Donde estas... gritaba la joven que empezó a lagrimear, fué hacia el río a buscarlo y al llegar vió el daño que recibió la tierra por el combate anterior y en el río aún había fragmentos de hielo que Camus había hecho con su ejecución de aurora. -Se fué... dijo la joven con la voz quebrada, se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a llorar.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO XV: EL PLAN DE LOS DIOSES GEMELOS**

Lhía se quedó sentada en el suelo por un largo tiempo había dejado de llorar pero estaba muy confundida por todo lo que había pasado, todo iba muy bien hasta hace días pero todo cambió de repente y ahora Camus se había ido sin decirle nada, todo era muy confuso y por mas que trataba no lograba entender a Camus, cuando pensaba que ya lo iba conociendo se dio cuenta de que no era así que el guardaba un secreto que si no fuera por la llegada de ese hombre tal vez jamás hubiera conocido, eso hizo que de sus ojos volvieran a salir un par de lagrimas. -Camus no confiaba en mí, fuí una tonta... se dijo la joven y se levantó secandose las lagrimas y caminó lentamente hacia la casa, entró a su habitación y abrió uno de las cajas del mueble que estaba cerca de la cama, en ella había todo el dinero que la joven había ahorrado hasta ahora. -No es mucho pero es suficiente... dijo la joven tomando el dinero de la caja, quería irse y olvidar todo lo que había pasado pero a la vez deseaba quedarse porque tenía la esperanza de que Camus volvería algún día, ya no podía negar que estaba profundamente enamorada de el y deseaba estar a su lado por mas misterioso y frío que sea pues así lo conoció y eso fué lo que la atrajo aunque en ocaciones trató de evitarlo, pero había una duda que no podía sacar de su mente. ¿Camus siente lo mismo por mi?... ¿Podría llegar a enamorarse de mi?... Se preguntaba la la joven que de repente estalló. -Ya no aguanto estar aquí, si Camus hubiera sentido aunque sea respeto por mi no se habría ido sin siquiera despedirse, para el solo fuí una pobre niña indefenza que conoció en un tren lo único que sentía por mi era lástima... dijo Lhía secandose las lagrimas mientras salía de la habitación al llegar a la sala tomó el teléfono que estaba ahí en cima de una mesita y llamó un taxi para que la recogiera y al colgar se fijó que cerca del telefono estaba la cadena con la cruz que Camus tenía en sus manos cuando se conocieron, Lhía miró la cruz por un rato recordando al acuariano. -Camus, nunca llegué a entenderte pero de algo estoy segura, para ti esta cruz tiene un valor sentimental muy grande, espero que me perdones... dijo la joven y agarro la cruz y la apretó contra contra su pecho un par de minutos después llegó el taxi que había llamado, metió la cruz en su bolsillo y se fué sin llevarse nada mas dejando la casa vacía nuevamente.

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA...

Athena y el patriarca mandaron llamar de urgencia a Mu, Shaka y Camus los tres Caballeros Dorados que estaban en el Santuario y estos no tardaron en llegar al templo del patriarca presentandose ante la diosa y el patriarca..

-Diosa Athena, maestro estamos aquí como lo pidieron, que podemos hacer por ustedes...preguntó Mu arrodillado junto a los otros dos, Shion se acercó a ellos. -Les habíamos dado el día libre pero la diosa Athena, el dios Poseidon y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer, cuando volvamos les explicaremos pero Mu, quiero que uses tus habilidades psíquicas y traigas de inmediato a los demás Caballeros Dorados y los Generales Marinas y todos hagan guardia al rededor del Santuario hasta que nosotros volvamos, esten atentos porque aunque Hades aun no ha logrado resucitar por completo junto a Apolo y Artemisa pueden planear un ataque para debilitarnos por eso tengan cuidado... dijo Shion muy serio. -Está bien como usted ordene... dijo Mu... -Ve rápido, el sol ya se está escondiendo y para cuando anochezca quiero que ya esten en sus puestos, ahora pueden retirarse... dijo Shion y se acercó a Athena y a Poseidon que estaban observandolos y junto a ellos se teletransportó. -Vamos, no perdamos tiempo... dijo Mu y los tres bajaron rápidamente hacia el coliseo, al llegar ahí Mu se comunicó con los Caballeros que estaban entrenando y los teletransportó al coliseo, todos se preguntaban por qué Mu los trajo ahí pero quedaron mas impresionados al ver a Camus de Acuario junto a Shaka y Mu, el mas sorprendído fué Milo que no ocultó su alegría al volver a ver a su amigo vestido con el ropaje sagrado de acuario, se acercó a Camus y lo saludó sonriente. -Camus amigo que alegria volver a verte, bienvenido al Santuario... dijo el Caballero de Escorpio extendiendo la mano hacia Camus. -Hola Milo lo mismo digo, gracias... respondió sonriendo estrechando la de Milo. -Hola muchacho como has estado... dijo Dohko acercandose a Camus. -Viejo maestro es un gusto volver a verlo... dijo Camus. -Deja las formalidades solo dime Dohko a secas que me haces sentir viejo... dijo Dohko riéndose y así todos fueron dandole la bienvenida a Camus. -Ahora que ya le hemos dado la bienvenida a Camus dinos porque nos trajiste... le dijo Dohko a Mu. -Los traje por órdenes de Athena y el Patriarca, al parecer tienen algo importante que hacer y junto al dios Poseidón se han ido, mi maestro me dijo que al regresar nos diría que es pero por ahora quiere que tomemos a unos hombres y hagamos guardia al rededor del Santuario hasta que ellos vuelvan... dijo Mu de Aries y todos asintieron. -Todos vayan por dos Caballero de Plata y vayan a sus puestos lo mas rápido que puedan, Kanon y Sorrento pueden hacer guardia juntos... dijo Aioros de Sagitario. -Si!... respondieron los caballeros y los dos marinos y empesaron a esparcirse, Camus y Milo fueron juntos hacia unos caballeros de Plata que estaban sentados cerca de un rísco, eran Orfeo, Shaina, Marin y Misty con ellos estaba Tethis, Orfeo les estaba tocando algunas melodias a los guerreros que lo escuchaban atentamente pero cuando los Santos de Plata vieron a los Caballeros de Oro dirigirse hacia ellos se levantaron en señal de respeto. -Señor Camus me alegra volver a verlo de nuevo en el Santuario, buenas tarde Señor Milo como está... dijo Orfeo saludando a ambos Caballeros. -Buenas tardes Orfeo, el Patriarca, la diosa Athena y el dios Poseidon salieron del Santuario y nos ordenaron a los Caballeros Dorados y los Generales Marinos tomar a algunos caballeros y hacer guardia hasta que regresen... dijo Camus. -Orfeo y Shaina ustedes iran con Camus, Misty y Marin vendrán conmigo... dijo Milo eligiendo a sus acompañantes. -Te olvidas de mi, yo iré con Marin... dijo Tethis levantandose. -Vaya, con que tu eres el maestro de Hyoga uno de los caballeros de bronce que nos causaron tantos problemas y no solo de Hyoga, tambien eres maestro de Isaak un General Marina que se dice está a la altura de los Caballeros Dorados ademas de guapo debes ser uno de los mas fuertes... dijo Tethis acercandose al acuariano. -No comparo mi fuerza con la de mis compañeros eso es una falta de respeto pero agradezco tus palabras... dijo Camus muy serio y antes de que Tethis le dijera otra palabra empezó a caminar,Shina y Orfeo lo siguieron mientras que la marina se quedó mirandolo. -Que genio!... Ni siquiera me dejó platicar con el... dijo Tethis. -El es así ya vamos... dijo Milo y Tethis lo miró. -Si, es muy diferente a ti a simple vista el es un hombre muy frio y tu eres una ternurita...dijo la marina en tono de burla. -Que?... preguntó Milo y Tethis se acercó a el y lo agarró del menton. -Eres una linda ternurita te caché llorando por el en la casa de acuario Marin es testigo pero deberías buscar a alguien que este a tu alcance porque a simple vista creo que Camus es un imposible aunque harían una bonita pareja... dijo la marina burlandose otra vez de Milo que se puso muy molesto Misty y Marin se contenian pero empezaron a reir. -Eres una mal educada, ¿Piensas que estás hablando con alguien de tu nivel?. Ten mucho cuidado con tus palabras porque no te permitiré que me hables así y ustedes de que se rien... dijo Milo muy molesto. -De nada Señor... respondió Misty que al instante dejó de reirse, Tethis le tocó el hombro a Milo y lo miró a los ojos. -Rejalate solo es una broma estás muy tenso y eso no es bueno... dijo la marina sonriendo. -Deja de hacer esa clase de bromas que no es gracioso y vamonos de una vez... dijo Milo y empezó a caminar hacia su puesto y los demás lo siguieron. -Esta bien macho, ya no haré esa clase de bromas que ponen en duda tu hombría pero no puedes negar que en el fondo estas saltando como una bailarina porque tu amigo regresó... respondió Tethis que caminaba detras de Milo. -Ya cállate... dijo el escorpión molesto y la marina empezó a reir a carcajadas.

Ya había oscurecido y a varios metros de donde estaban Milo y los demas, Camus, Shaina y Orfeo hacian guardia pero de repente escucharon unos gritos, era Hyoga que al oir que su maestro había vuelto no tardó en buscarlo y al verlo se acercó a el lo mas rápido que pudo. -Maestro, que alegría volver a verlo siempre estuve esperando a que regresaras me siento muy feliz de que estes aquí... dijo el cisne muy contento, Camus sonrió al ver a su discipulo tambien estaba feliz al ver que Hyoga se encontraba bien. -Buenas noches Hyoga, me alegra que estes bien espero que hayas practicado todo lo que te he enseñado recuerda que eres mi sucesor y pronto tendrás que usar la Armadura de Acuario y por eso debes seguir entrenando para estar a la altura de los demas Caballeros Dorados.. dijo Camus mirando a su discipulo. -Lo sé maestro y he estado entrenando muy duro para ser digno de usar la armadura de Acuario pero me gustaría que volvieras a entrenarme para esta guerra que se aproxíma... dijo Hyoga. -Está bien, pero será cuando me desocupe, ahora estamos ocupados y mañana no tendré tiempo, ve a descansar que mañana será otro día... dijo Camus. -Esta bién maestro, con su permiso me retiro... respondió el cisne y se retiró.

-Tu pupilo es un Caballero admirable... dijo Orfeo mirando a Camus. -De eso no hay dudas, ha sido una pieza clave en las batallas y junto a los demas Caballeros de bronce ha hecho milagros... dijo Marin y Camus volteó dandoles la espalda. -Hyoga es un buen Caballero pero es joven y aún debe aprender muchas cosas y debe entrenar duro para poder sacar todo el poder que lleva dentro, ustedes también deberían ponerse a entrenar, porque de algo estoy seguro... dijo Camus y volteó hacia ellos. -Esta guerra será la mas cruel y sangrienta y todos los que estamos al servicio de Athena tendremos que luchar... siguió diciendo Camus.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE GRECIA...

En medio de un extenso bosque se encontraba un viejo castillo abandonado por los pasillos de ese castillo caminaba una mujer joven de cabellos y ojos azules, llevaba un vestido largo de color negro, un anillo en forma de serpiente y un tridrente en sus manos era una mujer muy hermosa, abrió una puerta y al entrar por la puerta se puso de rodillas. -Mis señores, vengo a informarles que después de una intensa busqueda hemos encontrado a la persona que estabamos buscando, el joven está en Atenas la capital de Grecia, se llama Angelo... dijo la mujer que estaba arrodillada delante de unas personas. -Exelentes noticias ahora si podremos revivir al señor Hades para ejecutar nuestros planes... dijo una de las personas que estaba ahí, era Hypnos el dios del sueño que estaba acompañado de Thanatos el dios de la muerte. -Pero hay un problema... dijo la joven. -Que problema?... preguntó Hypnos. -El joven sufrió un accidente cuando era niño y está en sillas de ruedas... respondió la joven. -El dios Hades puede resucitar a los muertos. ¿Crees que un cuerpo dañado le será un problema?. No te preocupes eso no es un problema... dijo Thanatos sonriendo. -Buen trabajo, puedes retirarte... dijo Hypnos y la mujer se retiró.

-Por que la elegiste a ella y no a Pandora?... preguntó Hypnos despues de que la joven saliera de la habitación. -Porqué Pandora traicionó nuestra confianza y esta puede sernos muy útil... respondió Thanatos. -Que tiene de especial y que te hace pensar que no nos traicionará como lo hizo Pandora?... volvió a preguntar Hypnos. -Bueno es muy simple que su apariencia no te engañe, Katya ya esta muerta y la saqué de una de las peores prisiones del infierno, ha sufrido terribles castigos por muchos años y sabe perfectamente que si trata de engañarnos volverá a ese lugar por eso no creo que nos traicione tan facilmente y lo que la hace tan especial es que ella es la madre de uno de los Caballeros de Athena y no cualquier Caballero, es la madre de Camus el Caballero Dorado de Acuario, podriamos usar eso a nuestro favor... dijo Thanatos con una sonrisa perversa. -Entiendo, creo que hiciste lo correcto, eso es un plus a nuesto favor sin contar el infiltrado dentro del Santuario, por sierto ahora Poseidon, Athena y el Patriarca no estan en el Santuario... dijo Hypnos levantandose. -Iré a informarles a Apolo y Artemisa, a ver si desean hacer algo... siguió diciendo y luego se fué.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO XVI: LA ESTRATEGIA DE LOS DORADOS**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Athena, Poseidon y Shion salieron del Santuario y los Caballeros seguían vigilando el perímetro, Camus estaba parado en un rísco mirando hacia el cielo mientras que Orfeo tocaba unas hermosas melodías con su lira algo que hizo que Camus se relajara pues había tenido un día muy tenso, Marin que estaba con Orfeo se levantó y fué hacia Camus. -Como se siente volver al Santuario después de mucho tiempo... preguntó la Amazona parandose a un costado del Caballero manteniendo cierta distancia. -Creí que era Shaina la que íba a acompañarme, de hecho venía detras de mí... dijo Camus sin voltear. -Vaya al fin lo notaste, así era pero Milo y la Marina no paraban de discutir así es que decidí venir detrás de ustedes para cambiar de lugar con Shaina pero al parecer estabas muy distraído y no lo notaste... respondió Marin. -Bueno, eso no importa... dijo Camus. -Oye, perdón que me meta pero ese tipo de distracciones no es muy comun en ti, es como si tu cuerpo estuviera aquí pero tu mente está en otra parte.. dijo Marin algo extrañada por como actuaba el acuariano. -Tuve un día muy agitado... respondió Camus de repente Orfeo dejó de tocar su instrumento, Camus y Marin miraron hacia los templos. -Ya volvieron, me pregunto a donde habrán ído y que estan pensando hacer... dijo Orfeo. -No tengo ni la menor idea pero algo malo ha ocurrido Athena ha estado rara ultimamente y hoy por la mañana no salió a recorrer por el Santuario como lo hace habitualmente... dijo Marin, Camus volteó hacia ellos. -Eso no les incumbe concentrense en su misión como Caballeros y dejen de hacer preguntas como esas, entendido... dijo Camus con tono poco amigable. -Entendido, disculpe nuestra falta de respeto... respondió Orfeo, en ese momento apareció Kiki que estaba algo agitado. -Señor Camus, el Patriarca ha ordenado que todos los Caballero Dorados y Generales Marinas se presenten inmediatamente en el templo principal porque tiene algo importante que decirles, eso es todo iré a avisar a los demás... dijo el discipulo de Mu de Aries y luego volvió a teletransportarse. -Sigan vigilando hasta que llegue el relevo... dijo Camus y se dirigió rápidamente hacia las doce casas. -Definitivamente algo grande está por ocurrir, una reunión Dorada a estas horas es una clara señal de que hay peligro... dijo Orfeo. -De eso no hay dudas... respondió Marin.

TEMPLO PRINCIPAL...

Todos los guerreros habían llegado al templo principal como lo ordenó el patriarca, al entrar todos se pusieron de rodillas delante de ambos dioses que estaban sentados y al lado de ellos estaba Shion. -Athena, Poseidon, Patriarca... En que podemos servirles... dijo Aioros hablando por todos. -De pie... dijo Shion que caminó unos pasos hacia adelante. -Como ya todos saben los dioses y yo hemos estado ausentes las últimas horas y la razón es porque fuímos a ver a las hermanas gorgonas... dijo Shion. -Gorgonas?... preguntó Aioria. -Las gorgonas son criaturas que han existido desde la era de los mitos, les habíamos dicho que Hades necesitaba ellas para resucitar... siguió diciendo el patriarca. -Pero como?.. Las gorgonas no pueden revivir a los muertos como les será útil a Hades?... preguntó Sorrento. -Ellas no les sirve a Hades pero lo que tiene en su poder, si... dijo Shion, Milo estaba intrigado. -Y que es lo que tienen?.. preguntó. -La sangre de Medusa... respondió el pontifice. -La sangre de Medusa?... preguntó Shura. -Ya entiendo... dijo Aioros. -Según el mito, Medusa era una de las tres hermanas gorgonas pero a diferencia de sus hermanas Esteno y Euríale ella era mortal eso favoreció a Perseo que con la ayuda de Athena le quitó la vida a Medusa cortandole la cabeza, se dice que la sangre derramada en la decapitación de Medusa fue celosamente guardada por los dioses en dos recipientes, ya que la sangre de su vena izquierda venía a representar un veneno mortal, y la de su lado derecho, tenía características sanadoras que se utilizaba incluso para poder resucitar a los muertos y al parecer Hades planea revivir en su verdadero cuerpo y utilizará la sangre de Medusa para resucitarlo porque en la anterior batalla su cuerpo fué destruído por Athena y los Caballeros de Bronce y esto hizo que su cuerpo se hiciera polvo pero hay algo que no me cuadra, Hades siendo el dios que controla el mundo de los muertos puede revivir sin la ayuda de eso... siguió diciendo el Caballero de Sagitario. -Los ataques de los Caballeros de Bronce eran insignificantes, Hades fué herido con el báculo sagrado por la misma Athena y eso fué lo que le causó la muerte a mi hermano, lo que quiero decir es que los ataques de los dioses no solo dañan el cuerpo sino también el alma y el de Hades está débil, por eso recurrió a la sangre de Medusa... dijo Poseidon con un tono arrogante. -La sangre de Medusa le fué confiada a sus hermanas que la escondieron de todos, hemos estado buscandolas pero al fin pudimos localizarlas y fuimos a hablar con ellas... dijo Saori. -Pero lamentablemente los dioses gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos las encontraron primero y se llevaron ambos recipientes y lo peor es que según las gorgonas eso fué hace una semana... siguió diciendo.

-Eso es terrible, entonces Hades está... dijo Aldebaran. -Así es, el rey del inframundo ha revivido... dijo Poseidon. -Entonces, por que no ha hecho nada... preguntó Milo Saga cruzó los brazos. -Ya veo, Hades ha restaurado su verdadero cuerpo pero no piensa utilizarlo en esta guerra... dijo el geminiano. -Por lo que escuché ama mucho su cuerpo como Afrodita... dijo Death Mask. -Al parecer ese maldito utilizará el cuerpo de un ser humano...

-Así es, Hades planea utilizar nuevamente el cuerpo de un joven pero esta vez podremos detenerlo... dijo Shion. -Pero como... preguntó Aioria. -Segun las gorgonas Hypnos y Thanatos utilizan un viejo castillo como cuartel este se encuentra en medio de un bosque cerca de la capital de Grecia, atacar el castillo sería inutil porque Hades, Apolo y Artemisa no se encuentran allí por lo que no lograriamos debilitarlos lo mejor sería enviar a algunos caballeros para que esten vigilando las ciudades que estan alrededor del castillo para que nos mantengan informados porque lo mas probable es que el joven que ellos quieren este en uno de esas ciudades... dijo Shion. -Ese es un buen plan, los dioses gemelos no iran presonalmente a capturar al muchacho y enviaran espectros, los derrotamos, traemos al joven con nosotros y Hades tendrá que salir a dar la cara... dijo Dohko. -Esperemos que así sea, pero si no logra poseer al joven tendremos menos tiempos para prepararnos para la batalla porque nos atacarán con todo por lo que no debemos bajar la guardia... dijo Athena. -Shion, cuando amanezca elige a algunos Caballero de Bronce y diles todo lo que deben saber de esto y envialos en pareja, no envies a Hyoga, Ikki, Shun, Shiryu y mucho menos a Seiya, entendido... continuo diciendo la diosa. -Si mi señora... respondió Shion. -Caballeros, esten atentos en especial tu, Mu para que cuando intenten hacer algo nosotros podamos actuar, ahora pueden retirarse... siguió diciendo el patriarca, los guerreros se despidieron de los dioses y de Shion y luego se retiraron, Camus bajó a su templo, se quitó su armadura y se dió un baño luego entró a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. -Todos está como lo deje, ahora creo que nunca debí salir de aquí... Lo que viví fuera del Santuario solo fué un espejismo... dijo Camus recostandose en la cama y mirando el techo. -No importa si muero en esta guerra yo estoy preparado para eso, pero no moriré antes de asegurarme de que la tierra estará a salvo para que tu puedas vivir en paz y puedas sonreir y alegrar la vida de las personas como lo siempre lo haces... dijo Camus sonriendo de lado mientras iba cerrando los ojos.

PARÍS FRANCIA...

Después de dejar la casa, Lhía se fué a un hotel en donde pasó la noche, a la mañana siguiente salió temprano y se dirigió al restaurante porque tenía que trabajar, iba caminando un poco distraída cuando de repente escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, dió la vuelta y vió que un taxi se detuvo a su lado y al mirar por la ventanilla vió que era Leila, una de las chicas que trabajaba con ella. -Vaya, vaya, es la primera vez que te veo caminar hacia el trabajo. ¿donde está tu galan?... dijo riendose la joven, Lhía sonrió forzosamente para disimular su tristeza. -Sube o llegarás tarde... dijo Leila y Lhía subió al taxi al subirse vió a un muchacho mas joven que ellas sentado junto a Leila, Lhía miró al joven y este le sonrió. -Oh casi lo olvido, Lhía este apuesto jovencito es mi hermano, vino de Grecia con mi madre a pasar unos días aquí... dijo Leila despeinando al joven. -Grecia?... dijo Lhía. -No lo recuerdas?... Yo soy griega solo estoy aquí desde hace algunos años... dijo Leila. -Si, lo recuerdo... respondió la joven. -Hola, me llamo Lhía y tu?... dijo Lhía sonriendole al joven. -Hola, yo me llamo Angelo... dijo el joven mirando a Lhía.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO XVII: ERES MI MOTIVACIÓN**

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA...

En la mañana siguiente Shion mandó llamar a un grupo de Caballeros de Plata y Bronce para enviarlos a vigilar los alrededores del castillo como lo habían planeado, el grupo estuvo reunido con el patriarca por un buen rato y luego de que este les explicara la situación partieron rápidamente hacia ese castillo, Camus por otro lado había bajado hacia el río que estaba cerca del Santuario con la intención de practicar sus tecnicas porque desde hace años había dejado de hacerlo, mientras entrenaba pensaba en Lhía estaba preocupado por ella, de repente alguien lo atacó por atrás, Camus dió un salto y con mucha dificultad logró esquivar el ataque y volteó rápidamente hacia la persona que lo atacó, quedó sorprendido al ver que era Milo de Escorpio que estaba parado a unos pasos de el.

-Realmente eres sorprendente, a pesar de que estabas muy metido en tus pensamientos nunca bajaste la guardia... dijo Milo poniendose en posición de pelea. -Veremos si puedes hacerlo de nuevo... dijo sonriendo, Camus se paró de frente y sonrió de lado. -No tengo la necesidad de hacerlo... dijo el acuariano apretando los puños y luego empezaron a pelear.

Después de un largo rato de entrenar los dos empezaron a cansarse y decidieron terminar su entrenamiento, se sentaron a la orilla del río como solían hacerlo luego de cada entrenamiento. -Sabes, el entrenamiento de hoy me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos, me alegra que hayas vuelto amigo mío... dijo Milo recostandose en el cesped, Camus sonrió de lado y suspiró. -Si, a mi también me hizo recordar esos días, creo que volver fué lo mejor que pude haber hecho... dijo el acuariano. -Por sierto, esta mañana su ilustrísima envió a un grupo de caballeros hacia Atenas como lo habíamos planeado... dijo Milo... -Quienes?... preguntó Camus. -Envió a tres Santos de Plata, Capella de Auriga, Argol de Perseo y Shaina de Ofiuco y a tres de Bronce, Ichi de Hidra, Jabu de Unicornio y June de Camaleon, con ellos será suficiente para vigilar a los espectros... dijo Milo respondiendo la pregunta de Camus. -El que aun no me convence es Poseidón, no confío en el... dijo Camus. -Ninguno de los Caballeros confiamos en el pero al parecer no tiene malas intenciones, mientras Athena, Shion, Shaka que son los mas perceptivos del Santuario no digan que es un enemigo yo tampoco lo haré... dijo Milo e inmediatamente le lanzó una pregunta. -Camus, quién era esa mujer que vivía contigo?... Camus empezó a reirse y se recostó ante la mirada de Milo. -De que te ríes?... preguntó el escorpión. -De ti, tardaste en preguntarlo... dijo Camus. -Que quieres decir con eso... dijo Milo. -No importa ahora responde... continuó el escorpión. -Se llama Lhía, es una joven que conocí en el tren... respondió Camus cerrando los ojos.

-Vaya, si que eres rápido, la conoces en el tren y ya te la llevas a vivir contigo y yo que pensaba que eras un antisosial... dijo Milo burlandose de Camus. -Te equivocas... respondió el acuariano. -No tengo ese tipo de relación con ella, la joven perdió a toda su familia y todo lo que tenía en una tragedia, dejó su pueblo natal para ir a Francia, no tenía absolutamente nada y me dió lástima por eso le ofrecí mi ayuda. Creeme, si aceptó la ayuda de un desconocido fué porque no tenía una mejor opción... continuó diciendo, Milo se puso serio al escuchar lo que Camus decía. -Eso no me lo esperaba, ofrecerle ayuda fue muy noble de tu parte... dijo Milo mirando a Camus que solo se quedó callado aun con los ojos cerrados, Milo lo miró en silencio por un momento. -Dime, ella te gusta?... preguntó Milo. -Pss... No digas estupideces... dijo Camus que ni parpadeó con la pregunta.

-Camus, somos amigos desde que eramos niños... ¿Acaso piensas que puedes engañarme?... dijo Milo, Camus abrió los ojos y lentamente volteó la cabeza hacia el escorpión sin decir palabra alguna. -Jaja... Me lo imaginaba, desde que llegaste te he notado preocupado supongo que el motivo es ella... dijo Milo.

-Así es, Lhía nos vió a Shaka y a mi con las Armaduras Doradas y además fué golpeada por la energía que expulsamos en la pelea, aunque no le pasó nada grave ella se desvaneció y yo la dejé descansando en su habitación. Me pregunto como estará, decidí venir sin despedirme y no se que pasará con ella, no se si aún siga viviendo en esa casa... dijo Camus mirando el cielo.

-Amigo, ¿Que hay exactamente entre ustedes?... preguntó Milo, Camus tardó algunos segundos en responder la pregunta. -No lo sé, de lo único que estoy seguro es de que fuí muy indiferente con ella, no la traté como ella quería... respondió el acuariano luego de un largo rato. -Jajaja, eres un idiota, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes que edad tiene... dijo Milo riendose, Camus solo se quedó callado.

-Espera, en serio no lo sabes?. Jaja, aunque nadie puede culparte por eso siempre fuiste un hombre de pocas palabras, pero vivir por dos meses con una chica y no saber su edad es el colmo, la proxima vez que salgas no lo hagas sin mi.. dijo Milo burlandose de Camus.

-Ya cállate, salir contigo siempre me trae problemas... dijo Camus. -Oye, eso no es verdad, mejor cuentame mas sobre Lhía.¿Como es?... preguntó.

Camus sonrió levemente. -Es muy hermosa, una mujer de mediana estatura, piel muy blanca, cabello negro, ojos de color café, muy oscuros es bella en todos los aspectos, cualquier hombre que la vea se impresionaría por su belleza... dijo Camus.

-Cualquier hombre, menos tu... respondió Milo. -Me conoces, para mi eso es algo superficial... respondió Camus.

-Entonces que fue lo que te atrajo de ella?... preguntó Milo sentandose. - Lo que me llamó la atención fué su alegría y sus ganas de salir adelante a pesar de lo que le había pasado y al convivir con ella tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, posee un alma llena de bondad y humildad, es una persona muy valiosa por sus valores y es por eso que daré mi vida para ganar esta guerra... dijo Camus y lanzó un suspiró... -Al pensar en ella pude recordar algo que había olvidado por completo... dijo Camus levantandose, Milo se levantó y se paró detrás de Camus.

-¿Algo que habías olvidado?. ¿Que?... preguntó Milo, Camus cerro los ojos.

-La razón por la que me convertí en Caballero de Athena. Luego de que Athena nos reviviera empecé a sentirme vacío, tantas peleas, tanto dolor... Los Caballeros hemos sufrído mucho para que este mundo pueda tener paz, la muerte de nuestros camaradas, ser acusados de traidores y ser odiados por nuestros aliados, es como si estuvieramos condenados a sufrir para que otros puedan ser felices. Esos hechos nublaron mi visión y renegué de mi suerte, sin embargo, al estar con ella, al verla sonreír, al sentir su cálida presencia y la amabilidad con la que me trataba aunque yo era frío e indiferente con ella, hizó que recordara la razón por la que luché en esas batallas... decía el Camus manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Milo se acercó a el y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del acuariano, Camus abrió los ojos volteó hacia el.

-Como pudiste olvidarlo, hace años te había dicho algo parecido, que los caballero solo nacemos para pelear, que no tenemos derecho a una vida normal y mucho menos a ser felices. ¿Recuerdas cuales fueron tus palabras?... dijo Milo sonriendo.

 _[...-El entrenamiento de hoy fué agotador no lo crees, Camus?... dijo Milo tirandose al suelo a un costado del río. -Tienes razón, pero con la noticia que nos dió su exelencia creo que es necesario entrenar muy duro, Hades resucitará y tenemos que estar listos para enfrentarlo... dijo Camus sentandose, Milo se quitó la armadura y se tiró al agua para refrescarse._

 _-Camus, ven acompañame!... dijo el joven Caballero de Escorpio. -No, prefiero relajarme aquí... dijo Camus y se quitó algunas partes de su armadura dejando solo la parte que cubre sus piernas y sus brazos. -Te lo pierdes, deberías aprovechar estos momentos porque mas adelante no podrás, Hades y su ejercito despertaran y nosotros no podremos hacer otra cosa mas que pelear y pelear, enterarme que solo dos Caballeros sobrevivieron a la ultima Guerra Santa y que después de eso no han hecho otra cosa mas que buscar jovenes y entrenarlos para ser Caballeros y cuidar el sello de Athena hace que me arrepienta de ser Caballero, al parecer los Caballero no tienen derecho a una vida felíz y normal... dijo Milo mientras nadaba, de repente la temperatura del agua bajó rápidamente y empezó a congelarse sin darle tiempo de escapar y quedó atrapado en el río convertido en hielo, solo su cabeza sobresalía del agua congelada y pudo ver como Camus iba acercandose a el._

 _-Que has dicho?. Eres un miserable me das lástima, los Caballeros pelean por la paz y la justicia, escuchame bien, nunca seremos personas normales pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser felices. No se que sea la felicidad para ti, pero para mi es esto, ver a la naturaleza florecer, oir la risa de los niños cada vez que bajamos a la aldea por provisiones, la amabilidad de las personas y el honor de ser elegído por la diosa Athena para protegerlos. La satisfacción de cumplir con su misión, esa es la felicidad de un Caballero... dijo Camus mirando a Milo y luego de terminar caminó hacia la orilla, se puso su Armadura y se fué. -Piensa en lo que te dije mientras se derrite el hielo... dijo Camus mientras se retiraba...]_

Camus empezó a reirse. -Lo recuerdo, volviste al Santuario doce horas después y el patriarca te regañó... dijo Camus mirando a Milo. -Jajaja... Pude haberte acusado con el patriarca pero en ese tiempo estuve reflexionando tus palabras y creo que tenías razón, es por eso que me quedé callado... dijo Milo. -Es hora de volver... dijo Camus y ambos regresaron al Santuario.

Los Caballeros subieron por las casas y al llegar a Escorpio, Milo se despidió de Camus y se quedó en la entrada de su templo. -"Es increíble... El hombre mas frío y solitario del Santuario necesita de la cálida compañía de una mujer para motivarse"... pensaba Milo mientras veía a Camus pasar por su templo.

CASTILLO DE LOS ESPECTROS, ATENAS...

-Mis señores, vengo a informarles que Angelo el joven del que les platiqué salió de Atenas, al parecer fué con su madre a visitar a una hermana que vive en Francia, pero podemos aprovechar y traerlo de una vez... dijo Katya inclinada delante de los dioses gemelos. -No, esperemos a que regrese... respondió Thanatos, Katya levantó la mirada.

-Pero podría tardar semanas, si esperamos mucho tiempo el enemigo podría encontrarlo y estropear nuestros planes...

-No pasará ellos esperan a que nosotros vayamos por el joven para seguirnos, enviaron a seis de sus mejores Caballeros de Plata y Bronce a vigilar las actividades alrededor del castillo, por lo que veo son Caballeros muy habiles, llegaron hace horas y ninguno de nuestros espectros pudieron sentir sus cosmos... respondió Thanatos, Katya se sorpendió al escuchar eso.

-Pero como!. Enviaré a algunos espectros para ubicarlos y eliminarlos antes de que penetren el castillo... dijo la mujer. -No, mientras el castillo este protegida por la barrera de Hades ellos no atacaran, quiero que des la orden de que ningún espectro salga de la barrera de Hades hasta que vuelva el joven Angelo, luego de eso tú misma junto con los tres jueces del infierno irán por el... dijo Hypnos.

-Como usted ordene mi señor pero, me gustaría saber. ¿Porque los tres jueces?. Con algunos soldados razos seria suficiente... dijo Katya, Hypnos la miró fijamente.

-Porque los Caballeros que trataran de impedir que capturemos al joven seran los Caballeros Dorados y solo los jueces podran hacerles frente y no podemos fallar, no sabemos cuantos seran ni quienes pero espero que uno de ellos sea el Caballero de Acuario... dijo Thanatos.

-El Caballero de Acuario?. Que tiene de especial?... preguntó intrigada, los dioses sonrieron.

-No sabes quien es el Caballero de Acuario?... preguntó Hypnos. -No... respondió ella.

-Tiene 23 años, se llama Camus... dijo el dios, Katya quedó paralizada al escuchar el nombre y la edad del guerrero.

-Es... Es mi hijo?... dijo la mujer. -Así es, Camus de Acuario es tu hijo, el mismo al que quisiste matar cuando apenas era un bebe... dijo Thanatos, Katya miró a los ojos al dios y sonrío. -Vaya, un Caballero de Oro, al menos consiguió algo y no salió tan patetico como su padre... dijo Katya sonriendo.

-Es por eso que tu debes ir con los jueces, si Camus aparece sería bueno para nosotros... dijo Hypnos. -Entiendo, quieren que utilice a Camus... dijo Katya. -Está bien, lo intentaré... prosiguió, de repente las luces se apagaron.

-No tienes ningun cargo de conciencia por tus actos y ni siquiera dudas en utilizar a tu hijo, eres la encarnación del mal... dijo una voz, de repente un humo negro apareció cerca de los dioses gemelos y rapidamente fue tomando la forma de un hombre... -Facinante... dijo el hombre que acababa de aparecer.

Los dioses gemelos hicieron una reverencia al hombre. -Mi señor, que agradable sorpresa... dijo Hypnos, Katya miró al hombre, era alto muy hermoso.

-Tu eres... dijo la mujer arrodillandose. -Señor Hades, es un placer conocerlo... dijo Katya, Hades se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano. -El placer es mío... dijo y le besó la mano.

-Por lo que estuve escuchando nuestro aliado está muy bien informado de lo que pasa en el Santuario, eso quiere decir que se ganó la confianza de Athena... dijo Hades. -Así es mi señor, la ultima vez que hablé con el me comentó sobre los planes de la diosa y sus Caballeros... dijo Hypnos. -Exelente, nuestro plan marcha a la prefección, no esperaba menos de mi hermano... dijo Hades...


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO XVII: NUEVO RUMBO...**

PARÍS, FRANCIA...

Lhía y Leila llegaron al restaurante y ambas bajaron del taxi, el conductor también bajó, abrió la cajuela del vehículo y sacó una silla de ruedas, Leila lo tomó y ambos ayudaron a Angelo a sentarse en ella ante la atenta mirada de Lhía que se sorprendió al ver eso.

-¿Tu hermano está?...

-Así es, hace años sufrió un accidente y luego de eso no pudo volver a caminar... dijo Leila muy seria pero luego miró a Angelo y sonrió. -Pero eso va a cambiar muy pronto, en unas semanas lo van a operar para que este jovencito vuelva a caminar... dijo Leila abrazando a Angelo por atrás, Lhía se conmovió al ver eso y empezó a sonreir.

-Deberíamos entrar, a dentro platicaremos... dijo Lhía sonriendo, Leila asintió y entraron al restaurante.

Luego de entrar las jovenes saludaron a sus compañeros que ya estaban a dentro, Leila les presentó a su hermano y luego empezaron a acomodar todo para abrir el restaurante, Angelo por su parte se quedó en una esquína de la cocina, sacó un cuaderno y unos lápices de un bolso que traía consigo y empezó a dibujar, Lhía lo observó de reojo por unos minutos y luego se acercó.

-¿Que haces?... preguntó. -Nada, solo estoy dibujando... dijo el joven sin dejar de hacerlo, Lhía sonrió y se agachó. -Y que dibujas... Angelo levantó la cabeza. -No lo sé... dijo el joven y sonrió. -¿A ver?... dijo Lhía y extendio la mano, Angelo la miró y luego le dió el cuaderno.

-Oye, esto es... dijo la joven mirando el dibujo, era la imagen de un hombre joven, muy hermoso, su cabello y sus ojos de un negros muy profundo, su ropaje blanco como la nieve y su mirada era hipnotizante, el hombre estaba en un jardín rodeado de flores, a simple vista podría decirse que era un ángel en medio del paraíso. -Tienes mucho talento, esto se ve muy real... dijo Lhía sonriendo asombrada por el talento de Angelo. -Es el artista de la familia, desde niño tuvo mucho talento para eso... dijo Leila poniendose un delantal.

-Podrías llegar a ser un artista famoso... dijo Lhía, el joven sonrió. -Gracias, mentiría al decir que no quiero llegar a ser un artista reconocído pero no lo hago por eso, lo hago porque amo el arte, me encanta imaginar algo y luego pintarlo en un cuadro y me pone contento saber que las a personas le agrada lo que hago... respondió Angelo, Lhía estaba maravillada por la manera de hablar del joven, hablaba con tanta pasión del arte que se le ocurrió una idea...

-Oye, te gustaría ir al Museo del Louvre, este fin de semana no trabajaré y podríamos ir... dijo Lhía entregandole el cuardeno y luego volteó. -Leila que dices?... siguió diciendo. -De hecho pensaba en llevarlo el sábado por la mañana ya que el domingo tenemos que irnos... dijo la joven cortando unas verduras, todos los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. -¿Te irás?... preguntaron todo. -Si, ya tenemos el dinero suficiente para pagar la operación y el tratamiento de Angelo y mi mamá quiere que vuelva, además a mi me gustaría volver a mi país... respondió Leila, luego hubo un silencio en la cocina que duró todo el día.

El tiempo pasó y a las cinco de la tarde Lhía y Leila habían terminado su turno en el restaurante, Lhía se despidió alegremente de sus compañeros y salió por la puerta trasera como siempre lo hacia, al salir del edificio su sonrisa se borró por completo, faltaba algo. Se quedó parada mirando el suelo y luego de unos minutos levantó la cabeza y sonrió irónicanicamente.

-No vendrá a buscarte. ¿Verdad?... dijo una voz detrás de ella, era Leila que estaba acompañada de su hermano.

-No, y lo tonto es que lo olvidé por completo... dijo Lhía riendose. -Vamos a mi casa, quedate con nosotros hasta que nos vayamos... dijo Leila. -No, no quiero molestar... respondió la joven. -No es molestia, hay una habitación disponible... insistió Leila y sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolso y escribió en ella. -Ve a buscar tus cosas, esta es la dirección... Piénsalo... dijo Leila y le entregó una hoja a Lhía, se despidieron y Leila subió a un taxi acompañada de su hermano.

Lhía empezó a caminar hacia el hotel algo distraída, seguía pensando en lo que había pasado a las orillas de aquel río y en lo que le había dicho su padre.. "No estoy segura pero creo que el hombre del que hablaba mi padre era Camus, el me había dicho que el hombre vestía un ropaje sagrado de oro puro y que podía controlar el hielo a su voluntad, Camus hizo lo mismo pero ese tal Shaka también vestía una armadura pero era un poco diferente, algo me hace pensar que ellos no son los unícos pero... ¿Que son?.¿Como pueden existir personas así?... Camus, ¿Quién eres?" ... se preguntaba la joven tocando la cruz que volgaba de su cuello, y sin darse cuenta fue a chocar contra un hombre que salía de un edificio y cayó al suelo.

El hombre volteó rápidamente hacia ella. -Oye fíjate por donde caminas... dijo muy molesto pero al ver a Lhía quedó paralizado.

-Auch!... Perdon, estaba distraída no fué mi intención... respondió la joven tomandose de la cabeza... -¿Te lastimaste?... preguntó el hombre y rápidamente le extendió la mano para ayudarla. -Estoy bien, gracias... dijo Lhía levantando la mirada y vió al hombre, era un joven alto, cabello castaño, muy apuesto, pero ese hombre le parecía conocido, agarró su mano y se levantó, ante la mirada del joven que sonrió levemente. -Hola... dijo el hombre mirando a Lhía a los ojos.

-Hola... respondió la joven. -Tu eres una de las chicas que trabaja en el restaurante del señor Louis, como te llamas?... Por sierto me llamo Sebastien, ... dijo el joven que seguía sosteniendo la mano de Lhía.

-Tu rostro se me hacia familiar, eres un cliente del restaurante no es asi?... Me llamo Lhía, mucho gusto Sebastien... dijo la joven llevandose las manos en sus bolsillos y dando un paso atrás, eso hizo sonreir al joven.

-Si, de hecho desayuno y almuerzo ahí todos los días y te he visto algunas veces, de hecho hace poco me tomaste la orden... dijo Sebastien.

-Oh, no me había dado cuenta... dijo Lhía.

-jajaja... Si, lo noté... respondió el hombre. -Es que yo no soy mesera, mi trabajo está en la cocina pero hago ese trabajo cuando hay mucha gente o cuando una de las meseras no se presenta y por eso no conozco a ninguno de los clientes. Me tengo que ir, hasta luego... dijo amablemente la joven y empezó a caminar. -Si quieres te puedo acompañar, así pues... No se, podemos platicar, es peligroso que andes sola por la ciudad... dijo Sebatien. -No gracias, se cuidarme... respondió Lhía y siguió camindo, el joven corrió detras de ella y la alcanzó... -Que haces?... preguntó Lhía al ver al hombre caminar a su lado.

-Nada, recordé que iba hacia esta dirección... respondió el joven.

-Eres un mentiroso, vete de aquí... dijo Lhía algo seria, el hombre solo sonrió y siguió caminando en silencio Lhía decidió ignorarlo y siguió caminando luego entró a una tienda y compró un bolso y unas prendas, había dejado todo lo que Camus compró para ella pues no quería nada de el, solo la cruz que tenía.

Se tardó unos minutosen la tienda y luego salió, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Sebastien estaba esperandola con dos helados en manos. -Hace calor, no se de que sabor te gustan por eso compre de vainilla y chocolate... dijo el joven sonriendo, Lhía suspiró y cruzó los brazos. -Eres insistene, me gusta de vainilla... dijo y empezó a sonreír, Sebastien le dió el helado y empezaron a caminar Lhía hasta llegar a la direccion que le había dado Leila, tocó la puerta de y la joven abrió y se sorprendió al ver que Lhía había aceptado su propuesta pero mas se sorprendió al ver a Sebastien junto a Lhía pues ella si lo conocía.

Sebastien se despidió y las jovenes entraron, Leila le presentó a su madre y luego de eso cenaron, Lhía estuvo conversando con Leila y su família por un buen rato hasta que Angelo y la señora se fueron a descansar.

-Por que no me dijiste que te llevabas bien con Sebastien?... preguntó Leila aprovechando que estaban solas. -Lo conoces?... No me llevo bien con el, es mas ni lo conozco, me crucé con el en el camino y me reconoció al parecer es cliente del restaurante, primero me cayó mal pero después de conversar con el mientras caminabamos me pareció una persona agradable... dijo Lhía muy serena. -El no es un cliente, es cierto que come todos los días en el restaurante pero no es un cliente. Es el hermano menor del señor Louis... respondió Leila, Lhía se sorprendió al escuchar eso. -Que?... Estas hablando en serio?... preguntó Lhía con cara de sorpresa.

-Claro, llevo varios años en el restaurante y lo conozco bien, tiene 22 años y estudia arquitectura en una universidad prestigiosa, cuentame los detalles... dijo Leila y Lhía empezó a contarle todo.

Estuvieron conversando por varias horas, Leila le contó sobre el accidente de Angelo y cosas de su vida, Lhía también le conto sobre la tragedia que sufrió y como conoció a Camus y de lo que sentía por el y el motivo por el que dejó de vivir en ese lugar, obviamente no le contó lo que pasó el día anterior.

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS...

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Lhía se hizo muy buena amiga de Leila y Angelo, por su parte, Sebastien siguió viendo a Lhía e iba ganandose su confianza, el día anterior Lhía y Leila llevaron a Angelo y a su madre al Museo del Louvre como lo habían planeado, Sebastien tambien los acompañó y luego se pasaron todo el día recorriendo la ciudad.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de irme a vivir con ustedes a Grecia incluso pagaste el boleto... dijo Lhía mientras caminaba con Leila y su familia hacia el aeropuerto. -No fue nada fácil convencerte de que vengas con nosotros pero lo logré, sin embargo no fuí yo quien pagó el boleto, fue el... dijo Leila señalando con la cabeza hacia el interior del aeropuerto, Lhía volteó rápidamente hacia esa dirección y atravez de los criatales vió a Sebastien sentado en una silla con una valija. -Que?... El también vendrá?... Tu lo planeaste, como pudiste hacerlo a mis espaldas... dijo Lhía sorprendída.

-Mama, podrían esperarnos a dentro, por favor... dijo Leila amablemente y la señora entró al edificio. -Yo iba a pagar el boleto pero el insistió, solo estará por ahí unos días y luego volverá, además se quedará en un hotel ya que mi casa no es tan grande y no hay una habitación para el, a menos que quieras compartir la habitación, Sebastien es guapo... dijo Leila riendose. -No digas tonterías, no pienso tener nada con nadie... respondió Lhía muy seria.

-Sigues pensando en Camus verdad?... Deberías dejar de hacerlo, ha pasado una semana y el no da señal de vida y Sebastien esta muy pendiente de ti, al menos dale chance... replicó Leila mientras veía a Sebastien saludando a Angelo y a su madre.

-Se perfectamente que nunca volveré a ver a Camus y me duele, pero Sebastien es el hermano del que era nuestro jefe practicamente yo era su empleada, hay mucha diferencia entre mi posición social y la suya, debería buscar una mujer de su clase... respondió Lhía.

-La posición social no te importa solo estas poniendo excusas para mo decir que aún tienes la esperanza de encontrarte con Camus... dijo Leila mirando a Lhía que agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada... -Te diré algo, por lo que me has contado pienso que ese hombre nunca te amó, tal vez porque amaba a otra chica o algun chico... continuó diciendo Leila, Lhía al oir eso levantó la cabeza y rapidamente le respondió. -No digas disparates, Camus no es homsexual... respondió Lhía molesta. -Entonces amaba a otra chica porque te tuvo viviendo en su casa por dos meses y segun tu ni siquiera te dijo algo bonito. Lhía, eres la mujer mas bella que he visto en mi vida y no hablo solo de lo físico sino también de tu forma de ser, de tus valores y no puedo creer que un hombre en su sano juicio se tome el lujo de ignorarte, aunque eres muy modesta y discreta, tu misma te das cuenta de eso, cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera para que tener aunque sea la mas minima posibilidad de estar a tu lado, Camus te ayudó cuando lo necesitabas y debes estar agradecida por eso pero no se merece que lo ames, Sebastien te conoció hace poco y ha estado al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, no le cierres las puertas... dijo Leila muy seria haciendo que Lhía se ponga a pensar por un rato.

-Tienes razón pero ya no quiero hablar de Camus... dijo Lhía después de un largo rato. -Quien es Camus?... dijo la voz de un hombre detrás de Lhía, era Sebastien.

-No es nadie... dijo Lhía y volteó hacia el. -Por que no me dijiste que vendrías con nosotras y por que pagaste mi boleto?... Que otra cosa me estan ocultando?... dijo Lhía cambiando el tema radicalmente. -Era una sorpresa, tengo una semana de vacaciones y quiero aprovechar para pasarla con ustedes... dijo Sebastien.

-Aja... Entremos o se nos va el avión... dijo Lhía y abrazó a los dos y entraron al edificio junto a Angelo y su madre.

CASTILLO DE LOS ESPECTROS...

Hypnos, Thanatos y el mismo Hades observaban a Angelo y a sus seres queridos, veían cada movimiento del joven que ni se imagina el futuro sombrío que lo espera.

-Veo que no se equivocaron, ese joven tiene el alma pura, emana tanta bondad que fácilmente puede compararse con Shun de Andromeda pero esta vez será diferente, ustedes tendran que ganar tiempo hasta que pueda tomar por completo el cuerpo de ese joven para evitar complicaciones... dijo Hades mirando a los dioses gemelos.

-Lo haremos con mucho gusto, ademas mientras mas tiempo pasa mas segura es nuestra victoria... respondió Hypnos con una sonrisa malisiosa.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO XIV: ¡PROTEJAN A ANGELO!... CABALLEROS DORADOS VS JUECES DEL INFRAMUNDO.**

CASTILLO DE LOS ESPECTROS, ATENAS...

Los dioses gemelos mandaron llamar con urgencia a Katya y a los tres jueces del infierno, estos se presentaron ante los dioses y se arrodillaron.

-Mis señores, ya estamos aquí como lo pidieron... ¿En que podemos servirles?... dijo Katya dirigiendose a los dioses.

-El joven Angelo está de regreso, tengo entendído que Katya les explicó los detalles... dijo Hypnos dirigiendose a los jueces, Thanatos que estaba a su lado tomó la palabra... -Llegó hace algunos minutos así es que esten atentos, esperaremos el momento oportuno para actuar, no quiero errores y si alguien trata de interferir, eliminenlo sin piedad... luego de esto los jueces y Katya se retiraron y Thanatos e Hypnos siguieron vigilando a Angelo.

No muy lejos del Castillo Lhía y sus nuevos amigos salieron del aeropuerto, estaban cansados por el viaje y lo único que hicieron fue llegar a la casa de Leila y su família a descansar, Sebastien por su parte se hospedó en el hotel mas cercano a la vivienda. El día siguiente muy temprano los jovenes y la madre de los hermanos alquilaron un carro y salieron a recorrer la ciudad, visitando los lugares turísticos y atractivos de la capital griega, todo iba muy bien y los jovenes se divertían, Angelo que era un joven que no tenía muchos amigos se puso contento con la compañía de Lhía y Sebastien.

Todo era alegría entre ellos y luego de almorzar fueron a visitar un jardin muy llamativo que estaba cerca de un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, el jardin era el mismo que Angelo había dibujado dias atrás, Leila y su madre se quedaron cerca del vehículo, mientra que Lhía que empujaba la silla de ruedas de Angelo y Sebastien recorria el jardín.

-Oye, este es el lugar en donde estaba ese angel que dibujaste, es increible... dijo Lhía.

-Si, este lugar me gusta mucho porque es uno de los pocos lugares en donde se respira aire fresco y donde puedes tener contacto con la naturaleza... respondió Angelo muy sonriente, Lhía sonrió y luego miró hacia el bosque, en lo alto pudo ver un manzano, sus frutos estaban maduros y se veían bien.

-Miren ahí hay manzanas, son mis favoritas pero estan muy altas... dijo la joven... -Tal vez haya algunas que esten a nuestro alcance, iré a ver... dijo Sebastien y se dirigió hacia el árbol...

-Ten cuidado, no te subas en el o te puedes caer... gritó Lhía mientras veía al joven perderse entre los arbustos, Sebastien llegó al pie del manzano pero cuando se disponía a subir en el escuchó un ruído detrás de el y cuando quiso voltearse alguien lo golpeó y cayó al suelo inconciente...

-Rhadamanthys, dejalo... dijo Katya dirigiendose al juez.

-Patético, si se le ocurre intervenir en nuestros planes lo mataré... respondió con arrogancia el juez. -Esta bien, pero por ahora nuestro objetivo es capturar a Angelo, así es que guarda tus energías porque tendrás que pelear contra los Caballeros Dorados... dijo Katya con una sonrisa malvada.

Paso unos minutos y Sebastien no volvía, Lhía empezó a llamarlo y este no respondía por lo que se preocupó y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque dejando a Angelo en el jardín. Cuando se alejo algunos metros de Angelo sintió una ráfaga de viento algo extraña. -Hola Angelo, mi señor... dijo una mujer que se apareció repentinamente al lado de Angelo, Lhía escuchó la voz y volteó rapidamente y vió a una mujer arrodillada, vestida completamente de negro y con un largo cabello azul, en su mano derecha tenia un tridente, no pudo verle el rostro porque estaba entre ella y Angelo dandole la espaldas a Lhía. Angelo estaba muy confundido, jamás había visto a esa mujer y no sabía por que lo saludó de esa forma por lo que no pudo decir absolutamente nada. -¿Quien eres?... dijo Lhía extrañada, la mujer se puso de pié sin voltearse. -Una amiga del señor Angelo y vengo a llevarmelo a su nuevo hogar... respondió la misteriosa mujer.

-¿De que estás hablando?. Angelo, ¿La conoces?... dijo Lhía muy nerviosa alzando la voz, la mujer le causaba temor. Al escuchar a Lhía, Leila y su madre voltearon y vieron a la mujer junto a Angelo y corrieron hacia ellos, se pararon cerca de Lhía que estaba muy nerviosa. -Quien eres, y que quieres... preguntó Leila con un tono agresivo pero la mujer no contestó. -Dice que es una amiga de Angelo y que viene a llevarlo a su nuevo hogar... dijo Lhía mirando a Leila. En ese instante volvieron a sentir esa ráfaga de viento pero esta vez con mas fuerza y repentinamente aparecieron tres hombres al lado de la mujer, sin embargo estos miraban hacia las mujeres que empezaron a asustarse. Estos hombres eran muy altos todos vestían una armadura de tonalidad oscura, cada una era diferente a la otras pero todas eran de aspecto horripilante al igual que sus portadores que emanaban un aura oscura, algo que provocava miedo en las mujeres.

-Acabemos con esto de una buena vez... dijo uno de los hombres mirando a la mujer de negro, esta se levantó y volteó hacia Lhía y las demás. -Lo siento pero nos llevaremos a Angelo y si quieren seguir viviendo, no traten de impedirlo... dijo la mujer con una sonrisa malvada. Al ver el rostro de la misteriosa mujer, Lhía dió un paso atrás y apretó con fuerza el brazo de Leila que la miró sorprendida, la reacción de Lhía al ver de frente a la mujer era muy extraña.

-E.. Es Katya... La madre de Camus... dijo Lhía visiblemente sorprendida. -Quee!... Estas hablando en serio?.. preguntó Leila mirando a la joven. Katya borró su sonrisa al escuchar eso y sin dudarlo lanzó su tridente hacia Lhía que estaba paralizada de miedo y no pudo esquivar el arma, solo cerró sus ojos.

-Que?... Como pudo... dijo Katya casi gritando, Lhía abrió los ojos y vió el tridente delante de ella en el suelo, es como si una barrera invisible la hubiera protegido del arma que indudablemente la hubiera matado si lograba alcanzarla.

Rhadamantys sonrió levemente. -Las ratas llegaron... Eres tan noble que no dejarías que ninguna vida se pierda, no es así?... dijo el juez levantando la voz... Eres patético, Mu de Aries... prosiguió.

Lhía estaba mirando sorprendida, ni ella ni las demas podían creer lo que estaba pasando y luego de que el juez terminara de hablar se escuchó la voz de un hombre frente a la joven... -Tienes razón, no me gusta ver morir a inocentes por culpa de seres tan despreciables que solo viven para hacer el mal, es por eso que daré mi vida para proteger a estas personas y en especial a ese joven... dijo la voz, era tan serena que hizo que Lhía se calmara y se sintiera protegida. De momento una figura fue apareciendo delante de ella, era un hombre alto, su cabello era lila y le llegaba a la cintura, al igual que los otros hombres el tenía una armadura pero era dorada, brillaba como el sol y emanaba un aura cálida, llena de bondad. Leila y su madre se asustaron al ver al hombre entre ellas pero Lhía por su parte estaba tranquila, dió un paso hacia adelante y tocó el brazo de aquel hombre ante la mirada de sus acompañantes que no pudieron decir nada, el hombre volteó y la miró muy sonriente, su rostro era muy peculiar, tenia dos puntos en su frente y carecía de cejas. -Tranquila, nosotros te protegeremos a ti y a los demás... dijo el hombre.

Al escuchar eso, Katya miró hacia Rhadamantys y luego volteó hacia Angelo, pensaba en huír de allí con el joven pero al voltear vió a Milo que agarró a Angelo entre sus brazos y trató de escapar con el pero Rhadamantys lanzó una bola de energía hacia ellos pero un escudo se interpuso al ataque, era Dohko que apareció en el momento mas oportuno. -Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes, era de esperarse de un juez del inframundo... dijo Dohko con una gran sonrisa.

Milo llevó al joven junto a su madre y su hermana que lo abrazaron y trataron de llevarlo hacia el automovil, los jueces intentaron correr hacia ellos pero Mu, Dohko y Milo se interpusieron en su camino. -A donde creen que van, primero tendran que acabar con nosotro y esta vez no hay una barrera que disminuya nuestro poder así es que no les será tan fácil... dijo Milo dirigiendose a Rhadamantys que soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya, al parecer me guardas rencor... Te mostraré que no necesito una barrera para acabar contigo... ¡GREATEST CAUTIÓN!... dijo el juez lanzando su mayor técnica.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!... respondió Milo y hubo una gran explosión...

Mu tomó a Lhía en sus brazos y de un salto llegó hasta Angelo y si família y creó nuevamente su MURO DE CRISTAL.

-Huyan de aquí y econdance... dijo Mu mirando a Leila. -Ellos no irán a ninguna parte... dijo Aiacos que se paró frente a Mu y empezó a elevar su cosmo... Mu de Aries, pgarás por haber interferido en los planes del señor Hades... ¡ALETEO DE GARUDA!... atacó Aiacos y destruyó la defenza del Caballero, Lhía y Leila cargaron a Angelo y caminaron hacia el automovil acompañadas de la madre de los jovenes, esto no era lo que habían planeado, Sebastien no aparecía, el jardin que era pacífico y hermoso estaba destruído se había convertido en un campo de batalla en donde seís hombres con extraordinarios poderes se abatían en un duelo que solo acabaría con la muerte de todos ellos.

-Así es que me toca pelear contra el Caballero que sobrevivió a la Guerra santa de hace dos siglos, que mala suerte la tuya... dijo Minos sonriendo mientras elevaba su cosmo. -Dicen que eres el juez mas fuerte, espero que sea verdad porque las peleas contra los débiles me aburren... respondió Dohko... ¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES!...

-¡MARIONETA COSMICA!... respondió el juez que vió como los dragones de Dohko destruían sus hilos cosmicos pero uno de ellos logró sujetar al Caballero.

Katya aprovechó la pelea y tomó el tridente y corrió hacia Lhía y los demás, al estar a cierta distancia de ellos lanzó nuevamente el arma hacia Lhía pero la señora que se dió cuenta de eso, se interpuso y el tridente le atravezó el pecho, Leila y Angelo al ver eso gritaron y empezaron a derramar lagrimas, Lhía quedó paralizda. La mujer cayó al suelo y murió sin poder decir nada.

Katya levantó la mano y el tridente volvió a ella. -El señor Hades fue muy generoso al darme estos poderes... dijo sonriendo y lanzó nuevamente el arma hacia las jovenes pero fué interceptada por una mujer que portaba una mascara, era Shaina que estaba en el perimetro vigilando el castillo y junto a ella estabano los otros Caballeros que fueron enviados para ese trabajo. -Eres una cobarde, acabaré contigo para que nunca vuelvas a dañar a los inocentes... dijo Shaina pero en ese instante el cielo se oscureció y todos los Caballeros de Athena que estaban presentes empezaron a ser inmovilizados y cayeron postrados al suelo.

-Es suficiente, Minos, Aiacos, Rhadamantys y tu Katya, dejen de pelear... dijo una voz que retumbaba en el cielo. -Los Caballeros de Athena no tienen modales, es una lástima que tenga que obligarlos a postrarse ante mi... dijo la voz y un humo negro empezó a formar la figura de tres hombres.

-Hypnos, Thanatos... Se.. Señor Hades!... dijo Katya y se arrodiló delante de los dioses que aparecieron inesperadamente...


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO XX: ENCUENTRO ENTRE MADRE E HIJO.**

—Nueve Santos de Athena, al parecer la diosa estuvo muy bien informada de mis planes... dijo Hades sonriendo y volteó hacia Katya. —Retirense... ordenó el dios.

Rhadamantys se sorprendió al escuchar la orden de Hades y no dudó en reclamar. —Pero señor... dijo el juez y antes de que dijera otra palabra fue interrumpido por Hades.

—Acaso piensas desobedecer mis órdenes?... dijo molesto el dios.

—De ninguna manera, mi señor... respondió el juez arrodillándose.

Hades volteó hacia Katya y la miró fijamente, luego se acercó y acarició su caballo. —Tu cabello es hermoso, brillante... Eres mi representante y creo que ese color es muy vivo... dijo el dios y el pelo de la joven empezó a tener un tono gris opaco.

Katya quedó en silencio pero molesta por lo que hizo con su pelo y luego de unos segundos rompió el silencio. —Mi señor, esa mujer me reconoció y quisiera llevarla al castillo para interrogarla... dijo Katya mirando a Lhía.

—Está bien... dijo Hades, Katya se acercó a la joven y la golpeó en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente Leila trató de detenerla pero nada pudo hacer ante la presencia de Rhadamantys.

—No la toques, estas personas no tienen nada que ver en esto, Hades deja los ir... gritó Milo tratando de moverse.

—Como te atreves a darle órdenes a un dios miserable mortal... respondió furioso el dios y lanzó al Caballero de Escorpio que cayó mal herido a unos metros de donde estaba.

—Maldito!. Esto no se va a quedar así... dijo Dohko arrodillado ante la gran presión a la que los sometió Hades.

Leila empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, lo que iba a ser un paseo entre amigos se convirtió en una pesadilla, Sebastien desapareció, su madre está muerta, Lhía fue raptada y Angelo había caído en un trance, parecía ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Soy un dios bondadoso, pero no tolero a los humanos que no saben respetar a los dioses... Dohko de Libra. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a una deidad?... Eres un ser insignificante, me pregunto que estaba pensando Athena cuando le concedió el Misophetamenos a una basura como tú, tuviste una larga vida pero ni tu ni los demás Caballeros debieron revivir, ahora los enviaré de regreso al mundo de los muertos y me encargaré de que todos paguen por sus pecados contra los dioses... dijo Hades furiosos y atacó a los Caballeros con una bola de energía, todo parecía perdido pero increíblemente la energía se desvió hacia el bosque. Hades y los dioses gemelos se sorprendieron, ninguno de los Santos podía moverse y el ataque fue muy poderoso como para que ellos pudieran desviarlo.

—No dejaré que sigas maltratando a mis Caballeros, es hora de que acabamos con esto... dijo una voz femenina, la diosa apareció frente a los Caballeros acompañada de Shion y Poseidón.

Hades sonrió al escuchar eso. —Athena, que agradable sorpresa justamente me estaba acordando de ti... dijo con tono sarcástico el dios del inframundo. —Oh, hermano... Ha pasado mucho tiempo... continuó al ver al emperador del mar. —Debo confesarles que no esperaba verlos aquí, pero lamentablemente me tengo que ir... terminó diciendo y una oscuridad envolvió el lugar por unos segundos, Athena y Shion trataron de llegar a donde estaba Angelo pero Poseidón los detuvo. —Déjalo, ya no puedes hacer nada... dijo Poseidón en medio de la oscuridad y Athena se detuvo, unos segundos después la luz del sol volvió a iluminar el jardín, Hades, los dioses gemelos y Angelo desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

—Donde está mi hermano, quienes son ustedes y por que lo llevaron... gritaba Leila desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Deja de gritar, tu hermano fue capturado por Hades y hay pocas posibilidades de rescatarlo... respondió Poseidón con crueldad.

—Por que... Por que pasa esto, el es una buena persona jamás le ha hecho daño a nadie y es el único familiar que me queda, como puedes decir que no pueden hacer nada... dijo Leila y cayó de rodillas llorando mientras el dios la miraba en silencio. Saori se acercó a Leila y la tomó de la mano, Leila levantó la cabeza y miró a la diosa...

—Todo va a estar bien, no descansaremos hasta encontrar a tu hermano y traerlo sano y salvo... dijo la joven diosa mirando a Leila con ternura, al escuchar esa dulce voz la joven sintió una paz que nunca había sentido, la presencia de esa mujer le daba mucha calma y esperanzas de volver a encontrar a su hermano.

—No sólo es mi hermano, un amigo mío desapareció en ese bosque y a mi amiga la llevaron esos tipos... dijo Leila más calmada.

—Ellos tienen a tus amigos, puedo sentir dos presencias en el castillo que son diferentes a los cosmos de los espectros, estos no son cosmos malignos... dijo Athena mirando a Leila.

—Cuando se llevaron a tu amiga esa mujer dijo algo que me llamó la atención, dijo que tu amiga la reconoció.¿Qué sabes de eso?... preguntó Mu de Aries que al igual que todos los Santos ya se había reponido.

Leila quedó en silencio y se puso pensativa. —No estoy segura pero Lhía dijo que esa mujer era la madre de un hombre que conoció en Francia... dijo luego de un momento de silencio.

—Francia?... preguntó Milo.

—Si, nosotras vivíamos en Francia pero hace poco decidí volver, Lhía vivía con un hombre llamado Camus a las afueras de la capital en una casa que era de el pero se fue y Lhía no quiso quedarse ahí, yo la convencí de que viniera a Grecia conmigo... respondió la joven y todos los que estaban allí se quedaron mudos.

—Que pasa?... preguntó la joven al ver como los Caballeros se miraban entre ellos.

—Nada, iremos al Santuario ahí lo comprenderás... dijo Athena.

Leila miró el cuerpo de su madre y empezó a lagrimear. —Primero quiero enterrar el cuerpo de mi madre... dijo con con la voz entrecortada, Athena asintió y enterraron el cuerpo de la mujer en el jardín y colocaron una cruz y lo adornaron de flores. Luego de esto Mu los llevó al Santuario, al llegar la diosa envío a Leila con las Amazonas para que la cuidaran y mandó llamar al Caballero de Acuario que estaba entrenando en el lugar de siempre.

Camus llegó rápidamente ante la diosa. —Me mandó llamar, diosa Athena... dijo Camus arrodillado.

—Camus, la joven que vivía contigo se llamaba Lhía no es así?... preguntó la diosa muy seria.

—Así es, pero a que se debe la pregunta?... preguntó extrañando el Caballero.

—Los espectros de Hades la secuestraron al parecer Lhía es amiga de Leila la hermana de Angelo, el joven que Hades eligió para reencarnar. Ella vino a Grecia para vivir con ellos pero lamentablemente pasó esto, Leila está a salvo pero uno de sus amigos también fue capturado, lo siento... respondió la diosa, Camus quedó paralizado se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Lhía y se puso a pensar.

—Tal vez se enteraron de mi amistad con ella y quieren que vaya a rescatarla, lo mas probable es que sea una trampa...respondió el Caballero muy sereno ocultando su preocupación, quería salir corriendo a rescatar a la joven sin importar cómo, sabía perfectamente que los espectros no dudarían en acabar con la vida de Lhía.

—Así es, pero no tenemos otra opción más que arriesgarnos, mandé llamar a Afrodita para que te acompañe por favor tengan cuidado... dijo la diosa mirando fijamente al acuariano.

—Esta bien... respondió Camus.

Athena se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos. —Hay algo más... Leila está aquí en el Santuario la dejamos con las Amazonas y creo debes hablar con ella antes de irte, hay algo que debes saber sobre la mujer que acompañaba a los jueces y creo que ella es la más indicada para decírtelo... dijo la diosa.

—Está bien... respondió el Santo.

Saori volteó hacia el Caballero y sonrió levemente. —Ahora puedes irte, ve a salvar a tu amada a la que tanto deseas volver a ver... dijo la diosa y el Caballero abrió grande los ojos, quedó mudo al escuchar eso.

—No importa que tan frío seas, es imposible ocultar un sentimiento tan hermoso... dijo Saori sonriendo, Camus sonrió levemente y se retiró en silencio.

Luego de eso el Caballero de Acuario bajó hacia las cabañas de las Amazonas para hablar con Leila. Al llegar vio a Marín de Águila y se acercó a ella.

—Que haces aquí, los Caballeros sin importar su rango tienen prohibido venir hasta aquí... dijo Marín al ver a Camus.

—Athena me pidió que viniera a hablar con la mujer vino con ellos... respondió el Caballero.

—Está desecha, perdió a su madre y a su hermano en el mismo día y sus amigos fueron capturados, es una lástima nadie merece pasar por esto... dijo Marín y lanzó un suspiro.

—Aún hay posibilidades de salvar a su hermano, no todo está perdido y luego de terminar de hablar con ella Afrodita y yo iremos a rescatar a sus amigos... respondió Camus.

—Entiendo, la traeré para que hablen no deben perder mucho tiempo... dijo Marín y se fue, Camus volteó y miró el Santuario que se veía imponente desde ese lugar.

—¿Camus?... dijo Leila acercándose lentamente, el acuariano volteó hacia ella y la reconoció rápidamente.

—Tu trabajabas con Lhía en el restaurante... dijo el Santo.

—Así es... dijo Leila y hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ellos.

—Marín me contó todo sobre este lugar y quienes son ustedes. Nunca creí que las historias de dioses y seres mitológicos que me contaban de niña sean ciertas, siempre veía como ibas a dejar y recoger a Lhía en el restaurante y parecías un hombre normal y nunca pensé que fueras un Caballero de la diosa Athena es increíble, por eso dejaste Francia sin dejar rastro... dijo Leila rompiendo el silencio.

—Cometí un error, quería una vida lejos del Santuario pero mi deber es estar aquí y luchar junto a la diosa... respondió Camus.

—Tal vez sea cierto pero al menos debiste despedirte de Lhía, ella está muy triste por tu partida fue por eso que le pedí que viniera conmigo a Grecia y le dije a Sebastien que nos acompañara pero creo que yo también cometí un error... dijo Leila agachando la cabeza.

—Sebastien?... Es el otro que fue capturado por los espectros. ¿No es así?... preguntó Camus.

—El desapareció en el bosque pero esa mujer dijo que también lo llevaron, es mi culpa el está interesado en Lhía y vino porque yo le pedí que pasará más tiempo con ella si no le hubiera dicho nada ambos estarían divirtiéndose en París... se lamentó la joven, al escuchar eso el Caballero sintió una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido jamás se había puesto a pensar que pasaría si Lhía se fijaba en alguien mas. ¿Que debía hacer?. Decirle todo lo que sentía por ella o dejar que busque la felicidad en otra parte pues, aunque le declare su amor y ganen la Guerra Santa la vida de Camus y la de los Caballeros que revivieron no está asegurada, era la voluntad de los dioses los que iban a decidir que pasaría con ellos, eso lo dejó pensativo.

Luego de un momento Camus miró nuevamente a Leila y se acordó de lo que le dijo la diosa. —Athena me contó todo, iré al castillo de los espectros para rescatar a Lhía y a tu amigo pero también me dijo que hay algo que tengo que saber sobre la mujer que acompañaba a los espectros... dijo Camus, Leila suspiró y miró a los ojos al acuariano.

—En realidad no se nada pero Lhía dijo que esa mujer que estaba con ellos era tu madre al oír eso ella le lanzó el arma que tenía en su mano, mi madre se interpuso y eso acabó con su vida, después la mujer pidió permiso para llevarse a Lhía e interrogarla... dijo Leila y Camus quedó helado. ¿Su madre?. Ella estaba muerta pero había posibilidad de que sea verdad, Lhía había visto la fotografía de su madre y la reconocería. Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el Santuario.

—Lhía tenía razón, eres muy indiferente ni siquiera una señal de interés por ella o por tu madre, por favor salvala, ella es como una hermana para mí... dijo Leila mientras veía al Caballero alejarse.

Camus caminó pensando en todo lo que Leila y Saori le habían dicho estaba muy preocupado y muy impactado por todo lo que sucedió. Al llegar a la entrada del Santuario vio a Afrodita que lo esperaba pacientemente sin más rodeos partieron hacia el Castillo.

CASTILLO DE LOS ESPECTROS...

Ya era de noche y la mayoría de los espectros que estaban en el Castillo volvieron al inframundo por órdenes de Hades, sólo quedaron algunos para custodiar el castillo y esperar la llegada de los Santos de Athena entre ellos Rhadamantys que acompañaba a Katya en todo momento.

—Despierta, despierta Lhía... se oía una voz en el salón principal del castillo, era Sebastien que estaba sentado en el piso atado de espaldas a la joven que lentamente iba despertándose.

—¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Por qué estamos amarrados?... empezó a decir la joven muy alterada.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes todo estará bien vamos a salir de aquí... le decía Sebastien tratando de tranquilizarla. De repente unos espectros salieron de una de las puertas corriendo hacia la entrada.

—Quienes son ellos y porque nos tienen como prisioneros... preguntaba Sebastien mientras veía al grupo de espectros.

—No lo sé... respondió Lhía luego se escucharon unos gritos que provenían de afuera y la temperatura empezó a bajar drásticamente, la joven levantó la cabeza y recordó que en aquella pelea entre Camus y Shaka también ocurrió eso. —¿Camus?... dijo mirando hacia la entrada.

—¿Quién es Camus?. Es la segunda vez que lo nombran... preguntó el joven pero rápidamente volteó hacia la puerta principal que se abrió, se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos y si, era Camus que caminó lentamente hacia ellos. Lhía lo miró y empezó a sonreír mientras el Caballero mantenía la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Camus?. ¿Eres tú?... dijo una voz femenina, Camus se detuvo y miró hacia un costado y pudo ver a Katya saliendo de una de las puertas y aunque su pelo era diferente, definitivamente era su madre la que iba acercándose a el mientras Lhía y Sebastien observaban en silencio.

—Realmente eres tú... dijo el acuariano mirando a los ojos de su madre que se acercó a el y le acarició el rostro. —Estás cometiendo un error, no debiste aceptar la propuesta de Hades... continuó diciendo, Katya agachó la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—Lo sé y estoy muy arrepentida por favor ayúdame, Hades me convenció diciendo que me dejaría estar contigo y que seríamos una familia pero me convirtió en su esclava yo sólo quiero escaparme ya no puedo mas... dijo Katya y empezó a llorar, Camus le acarició el cabello sin decir nada.

—Hijo... ¿Me ayudarás?... dijo Katya y levantó la cabeza mirando a Camus que se mantenía serio.

—Claro que lo haré... respondió el acuariano, Katya sonrió al escuchar eso pero antes de que dijera algo más Camus levantó la mano y con la punta del dedo le tocó el lado izquierdo del pecho. La mujer cayó en el suelo ante la mirada de Lhía y Sebastien que quedaron impactados al ver eso, Camus le habían congelado el corazón que dejó de latir.

—¿La mataste?... preguntó Sebastien pero el Caballero no respondió sólo levantó la mano y creó un ataúd de hielo para sepultar en ella a su madre, luego se dirigió hacia los jóvenes y los desató rápidamente.

—Vámonos de aquí, no se detengan... dijo Camus y empezó a caminar seguido de Sebastien y Lhía pero luego se detuvo y volteó hacia ellos. —Cuidado!... gritó el Caballero y de un salto se paró detrás de los jóvenes y creó una pared de hielo, una bola de energía impactó en ella y fue repelida aunque la pared también se rompió.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan frío como para acabar con la vida de tu propia madre, eres un bastardo... dijo Rhadamantys mientras iba acercándose, detrás de el estaba Zeros que venía siguiéndolo.

—Y tu un cobarde que ataca por la espalda, pero no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, vámonos... dijo Camus y siguió caminando, Rhadamantys se enfureció y lo tomo por la espalda y lo sujetó del cuello con toda su fuerza, el acuariano solo sonrió pero Lhía al ver eso se preocupó y corrió para tratar de defenderlo.

—Sueltalo!... gritó la joven pero fue interceptada por Zeros que la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza y Lhía cayó inconsciente, Sebastien corrió para ayudarla pero Zeros le cerró el paso.

Camus se enfureció al ver eso, lanzó a Rhadamantys hacia el suelo y se paró delante de Zeros y Sebastien aprovechó para ir junto a Lhía. —Eres un monstruo asqueroso y cobarde solo atacas a los que no pueden defenderse y eso no te lo voy a perdonar... dijo Camus y elevó su cosmos como nunca lo había hecho. —Muere maldito!... gritó y lo golpeo con toda sus fuerzas.

—Estúpido, te mataré con mis propias manos... dijo Rhadamantys levantándose.

—Ya te dije que yo tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, tengo que llevar a estos jóvenes al Santuario... dijo Camus caminando hacia Lhía y la cargó ante la mirada de Sebastien.

—¿Acaso piensas que puedes huir?. Eres un cobarde... dijo Rhadamantys burlándose.

Camus sonrió nuevamente. —Dije que no pelearía contigo pero eso no quiere decir que nadie lo hará... respondió el Gold Saint y una delicada fragancia envolvió el lugar.

—Trata de contener la respiración hasta que salgamos de aquí, corre antes de que perdamos los sentidos... dijo Camus mirando a Sebastien y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, el joven miró a su alrededor y vio que el castillo estaba llena de rosas rojas.

—¿Esto es?... dijo Rhadamantys.

Afrodita entró caminando con una rosa negra en su mano. —¿No te gustan las rosas rojas?. Ya veo, prefieres las que combinan con tu sapuris... dijo el de Piscis y lanzó la rosa hacia el juez infernal que a duras penas logró esquivar su ataque pero la rosa le rompió el casco.

—¿Acaso quieres morir?. Sal de aquí... le ordenó el Caballero a Sebastien que se quedó mirándolo fijamente, a pesar de ser un hombre era muy hermoso pero luego salió corriendo, al salir se encontró con Camus que le dijo que esperaran al Caballero de Piscis.

—Oh... Afrodita de Piscis. ¿Tu serás mi oponente?. Me envían como contrincante a uno de los Dorados más débiles, me siento ofendido... dijo Rhadamantys riéndose.

—La última vez pudiste derrotarme a mi y a los demás Caballeros Dorados gracias a la barrera de Hades, pero fuiste derrotado por uno que ni siquiera usaba su Armadura, eso quiere decir que no estas a la altura de ninguno de nosotros... respondió Afrodita sonriendo, Rhadamantys borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se puso serio.

—Como te atreves, además este castillo también cuenta con la barrera de Hades, morirás basura... dijo enfurecido el juez.

—¿Estás seguro?. Esta tarde mientras volvías al castillo de seguro viste una bola de energía dirigirse hacia está dirección, esa energía fue lanzada por Hades para matar a los Caballeros que trataron de detenerlo pero Athena lo desvió y lo direccionó hasta este lugar y destruyó la barrera... replicó el Dorado y el juez recordó que vio la energía dirigirse hacia el castillo.

—No importa, de todas maneras puedo matarte sin depender de ninguna barrera... dijo Rhadamantys y empezó a elevar su cosmos, Afrodita solo sonrió y lo miró fijamente. De repente el juez cayó de rodillas y todo se volvió borroso.

—Tonto. ¿Acaso no oíste lo que Camus dijo?. Las rosas rojas son rosas venenosas, su fragancia es delicada y agradable al olfato pero todo aquel que lo inhale perderá los sentidos y por último la vida, la rosa negra que te lancé no es venenosa pero puede perforar cualquier material no importa que tan duro sea, pero hay otro tipo de rosas y es con la que voy a terminar con tu vida que es la blanca... dijo Afrodita y le lanzó una rosa blanca directamente al pecho, Rhadamantys cayó al suelo sin poder hacer nada, sentía como perdía los sentidos lentamente.

—Está rosa absorbe toda la sangre de la persona que lo recibe y cuando se vuelve totalmente roja mata a su víctima, esto es por todas las veces que humillaste a los Caballeros de Athena. ¿Te digo algo?. Eres el juez más débil y nunca podrías derrotar a ningún Caballero Dorado... dijo Afrodita mirando al juez.

Rhadamantys trató de quitarse la rosa blanca del pecho pero ya estaba muy débil y se desvaneció ante la mirada de Afrodita que se dio la vuelta y salió.

—El cosmos de Rhadamantys desapareció, no pensé que podrías acabar con el en tan poco tiempo, no hay mucha diferencia entre su cosmos y el de nosotros... dijo Camus al ver a Afrodita saliendo del castillo.

—Es un oponente muy poderoso pero es un tonto, si hubiera destruido las rosas demoníacas tal vez sería distinto... respondió Afrodita.

—Entiendo, regresemos al Santuario... dijo el acuariano. —Kiki, es hora de irnos... continuó diciendo mirando a su alrededor, Sebastien lo observaba extrañando. ¿A quién le habla?... se preguntaba el joven cuando de repente un niño apareció delante de el y lo asustó.

—Oye, yo se que no soy Afrodita pero tampoco soy un monstruo... dijo el niño mirando a Sebastien con una gran sonrisa. —¿Señor Camus ella está bien?... preguntó Kiki al ver a la joven en los brazos del Dorado.

—Está inconsciente sólo necesita descansar, llevanos al Santuario Kiki este lugar es muy peligroso... volvió a decir Camus y el aprendiz de Mu obedeció.

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA...

Al llegar al Santuario, Camus rápidamente llevó a Lhía a las cabañas de las Amazonas para que ellas cuiden de la joven mientras que Afrodita fue a informarle a la diosa sobre lo que había pasado.

Sebastien que acompañó a Camus se encontró con Leila y ella le contó lo que pasaba y quienes eran estas personas, Camus estuvo un tiempo hablando con Shaina que se encargó de Lhía y luego salió para volver al Santuario.

—Camus espera!... dijo Leila que corrió detrás del Santo, Camus se detuvo y volteó hacia ella. —Gracias por salvarla... continuó diciendo la joven con una sonrisa.

—Mi deber como Caballero es proteger Athena y a las personas de este mundo, solo cumplí con mi deber... respondió Camus.

—Entiendo... dijo Leila mirando a Camus.

—Que tengas buenas noches... terminó diciendo el Caballero y siguió caminando hacia el Santuario.

Al llegar a la casa de Acuario se paró en la entrada y miró al cielo. "No puedo salvar tu alma pero al menos pude evitar que sigas haciéndole daño a las personas inocentes." Pensó el joven guerrero recordando a su madre y dejó caer sus lágrimas.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO XXI: SOMOS LOS GUERREROS DE LA ESPERANZA**

 _[El viento soplaba fuerte y la nieve caía en Siberia pero parecía que a Camus no le importaba, el joven Caballero estaba parado en medio de la nieve mirando una cruz de madera en completo silencio, estaba perdido en sus pensamiento pero una mano se posó delicadamente sobre su hombro y lo interrumpió._

 _-Mi tío te tenía un gran aprecio... dijo una voz femenina, Camus volteó y vió que era la sobrina de su maestro que acababa de fallecer._

 _–Vamos a la cabaña de mi tío, antes de morir el me pidió que te mostrará algo importante... dijo la joven y Camus la siguió en silencio._

 _Enteraron a la cabaña y la joven rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de su tío, unos minutos después volvió con una pequeña caja de madera y lo puso sobre la mesa._

 _–Ya está oscureciendo, ya debo irme... dijo la joven y se retiró._

 _Camus abrió la caja y dentro de ella había muchas cartas por lo que empezó a leerlas, se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que todas tenían la misma letra que la carta que le había escrito su padre, al parecer era muy buen amigo de su maestro y siempre estuvieron comunicándose y en todas ellas decía que tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a su hijo, era muy diferente, en la carta que le escribió a el se expresó como un hombre sin motivación, que ya había perdido las ganas de vivir y además expresaba cierto rechazo hacia Camus pero estas eran todo lo contrario, era muy confuso._

 _Camus pasó horas leyendo y en una de las cartas leyó algo que cambió por completo la imagen que tenía de sus padres, la carta era una de las primeras que recibió su maestro de parte del padre de Camus y en ella le contaba de lo que realmente pasó._

 _En la carta habían muchos secretos que Camus nunca supo, primeramente se enteró que su padre se llamaba Albert, que el nunca intentó hacerle daño y que su madre no murió en el parto pero que fue asesinada por el abogado que resultó ser su cómplice en varias estafas pero en una de ellas Katya lo traicionó._

 _Mientras mas leía mas se sorprendía pues en los últimos párrafos hablaba de Katya y su relación con ella "Lo que había entre nosotros era una gran mentira, lo único real era ese niño al que mandé hacer la prueba de paternidad y resultó ser mío, eso es lo único bueno de esta situación. Al menos para mí ya que Katya odiaba al pequeño y lo único que pude hacer para salvarlo fue aceptar tu propuesta, se que tu lo cuidarás bien y harás de el un hombre bueno y astuto, mas astuto que yo su padre que no me percaté de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y ahora estoy pagando una condena por la muerte de Katya, ese abogado me tendió una trampa y todo está en mi contra, me quedaré aquí por un largo tiempo pero al menos me aseguré de que Camus reciba lo que le pertenece"... decía una parte de la carta._

 _Camus apretó la hoja en su mano y miró al frente tratando de contenerse, eran muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y no sabía que hacer, lo único que le vino en la mente fueron las palabras de su maestro. "No importa cuanto daño recibas siempre debes mantenerte firme, las heridas del cuerpo y el alma no pueden destruir a un Caballero así como una pequeña fogata no puede derretir un glacial"…]_

Camus abrió los ojos, se sentó en su cama pensando en todo lo que sucedió, los últimos últimos últimos días han sido muy difíciles con situaciones cambiantes y hoy no sería la excepción.

Se levantó y se dió un baño y luego salió del templo de Acuario, tenía planeado ir a preguntar por Lhía y luego a entrenar como siempre, al pasar por la casa de Virgo vió a Shaka meditando pero no parecía estar tranquilo.

—Que te pasa Shaka, que es lo que te preocupa... preguntó Camus acercándose al budista que interrumpió su meditación y suspiró.

—Poseidón... respondió a secas el rubio.

—¿Poseidón?. Tampoco confías en el, ¿No es así?... volvió a preguntar.

—Aparentemente no tiene malas intenciones, ni yo ni la diosa Athena hemos logrado encontrar alguna señal de que el dios nos está engañando... contestó.

—En la última guerra santa tu fuiste el único Caballero que se dió cuenta de nuestros planes que ni siquiera Hades pudo descubrir, si no puedes ver malas intenciones en Poseidón tal vez sea porque realmente quiere ayudarnos, sin embargo yo tampoco confío en el... dijo Camus mirando a Shaka.

—De todas formas hay que tener cuidado pero esto debe quedarse entre nosotros, no todos los Caballeros tienen la prudencia necesaria para tratar estos temas... dijo el rubio muy tranquilo como siempre.

Camus se quedó mirando en silencio al Caballero de Virgo y unos segundos después rompió el silencio. —Tengo algunas preguntas y creo que tu puedes responderlas sin tanto rodeo... Shaka levantó las cejas y volteó hacia el acuariano sin abrir los ojos.

—Te escucho... respondió el iluminado...

— ¿Nuestras vidas son solo vidas temporales?. ¿Que pasará con nosotros y con Athena después de que termine esta Guerra?.. preguntó Camus.

Shaka volvió a suspirar. —Independientemente de como termine la Guerra lo mas probable es que todos los Caballeros que revivimos seamos enviados de vuelta al mundo de los muertos, eso sería en el mejor de los casos ya que hemos desafiado a los dioses, una falta grave que merece el peor de los castigos... respondió Shaka.

—En cuanto a Athena la situación es mas complicada, la diosa ha cometido muchas faltas en contra de los demás dioses, hasta ahora cuenta con la protección de Zeus, su padre pero al regresarnos a la vida los dioses se molestaron y el dios del Olimpo no tuvo otra opción y le envió una advertencia dándole un plazo para que pueda cumplir con sus objetivos y luego volver a enviarnos al mundo de los muertos... El plazo se cumple en un mes, es por eso que Hades aun no ha atacado pues, al cumplirse la fecha Athena tendrá que obedecer o será desterrada de Olimpo y convertida en humana lo que significa que Athena ya no sería la protectora de la tierra, es por eso que la diosa convocará esta tarde a todos los Caballeros Dorados para crear un plan y destruir a Hades lo mas pronto posible, lamentablemente la vida de ese joven que fue capturado podría perderse en esta batalla, el tiempo se nos está acabando... terminó diciendo el budista.

—Entiendo... dijo Camus tratando de mantener la calma al escuchar la respuesta de Shaka. —Supongo que no todos los Caballeros saben de esto... volvió a preguntar.

—Solo los Caballeros Dorados, nos enteramos de esto un poco después de tu partida... respondió Shaka.

Camus se despidió y salió de Virgo algo perturbado por lo que acababa de escuchar, era de esperarse un destino así para el y los demás Caballeros pero Athena no merece un castigo de esa magnitud pero. ¿A quién le importaba lo que el creía?. Al fin de cuentas el es un simple humano cuestionando las decisiones de los dioses.

Bajó hasta la cabaña de las Amazonas pero solo observó de lejos, no quería mostrar tanto interés en Lhía, no después de enterarse de que tenía los días contados.

—Ella está bien, sigue durmiendo pero pronto despertará... dijo una voz femenina detrás de el, era Marín que venía del Santuario, Camus volteó hacia ella sin decir nada.

—Viniste a preguntar por la chica que rescataste ayer, no es así?...

—Así es, pero ya me tengo ir... dijo Camus y se fué caminando, Marín lo vió alejarse y sonrió enormemente bajo su máscara.

—¿Quien es esa chica?. Logró llamar la atención del hombre mas frío e indiferente del Santuario... dijo Marín y se dirigió a su cabaña.

UNA HORA DESPUÉS...

Lhía abrió los ojos y al moverse sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, se sentó en la cama y al mirar a un costado vió a Leila y Sebastien que se turnaron para abrazarla.

—¿Donde estoy?... preguntó Lhía.

—En el Santuario, han pasado muchas cosas amiga me tenías muy preocupada... dijo Leila abrazándola de nuevo, en ese momento Marín y Shaina entraron a la habitación.

—Ya despertaste. ¿Puedes caminar?... preguntó Marín.

—Creo que si... respondió Lhía.

—Perfecto, ahora son tu responsabilidad... dijo la pelirroja mirando a Shaina y se fue.

Shaina los miró y les dijo. —Aquí hay varias reglas que tendrán que respetar, los esperaré a fuera tienen cinco minutos para salir... y luego salió de la habitación mientras que los jóvenes se quedaron a hablar un poco, Leila le contó a Lhía lo que le pasó a su hermano y la joven le dio el pésame por lo de su madre.

Unos minutos después los tres jóvenes salieron y Shaina empezó a caminar, ellos la siguieron en silencio hasta que Lhía preguntó. —¿Que son ustedes?.

—Caballeros, Santos de Athena... respondió Shaina.

—¿Santos de Athena?... volvió a preguntar la joven.

—Cuando era niña... dijo Leila.

—Solía ir a la plaza de la ciudad y un anciano siempre nos contaba esta historia... Hace mucho tiempo existió una diosa llamada Athena, era la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, ella luchaba por la justicia y protegía a la tierra de la maldad, se dice peleaba junto a un ejército de jóvenes valientes y justos, estos jóvenes provenían de todos los rincones del planeta y peleaban sin armas ya que Athena aborrecía su uso, se dice que estaban dotados de fuerza sobrehumana y que con una patada partían la tierra y con sus puños rasgaban el firmamento, eran llamados los Caballeros de Athena y aparecían cada vez que la maldad amenazaba al mundo... Nunca creí que esta historia fuera cierta... dijo Leila sonriendo irónicamente.

—Caballeros... dijo Lhía con una mirada perdida.

—Esos hombres que secuestraron a Angelo también tenían armaduras como las de ustedes. ¿También son Caballeros?... preguntó la joven.

—No, ellos son espectros, súbditos de Hades que planean apoderarse de la tierra, Athena y sus Caballeros han impedido la destrucción de este planeta desde la era de los mitos... respondió Shaina.

—Entonces, están en guerra... preguntó Sebastien.

—Así es, cada doscientos años la diosa Athena reencarna para poder pelear contra sus enemigos, nosotros sus Caballeros hemos sido entrenado para poder competir por nuestras armaduras y así poder defender a la tierra... dijo Shaina y se detuvo, había llegado hasta el coliseo donde vieron a dos jóvenes entrenando uno de ellos era Hyoga que estaba entrenando a un niño llamado Aisu quien sería el próximo Caballero del Cisne.

Bajaron al coliseo y se sentaron a observar el entrenamiento, los jóvenes quedaron asombrados al verlos entrenar, se movían muy rápido y casi no lograban verlos atacar.

—Esto es... ¿Todos los Caballeros son rápidos como ellos?... preguntó Sebastien, Shaina soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de Hyoga que volteó a verlos y se llevó una gran sorpresa, una de esas jóvenes traía colgado de su cuello una cadena con una cruz parecida a la de su madre, se quedó mirándola por un momento, Lhía se dio cuenta de que el joven rubio miraba esa cruz y lentamente lo apretó en su mano.

—Hay Caballeros que se mueven igual y más rápidos que ellos, el mas pequeño solo es un aprendiz y el otro es un Caballero de Bronce aunque es uno de los mas prodigiosos y ésta siendo entrenado para ser un Caballero de Oro, te explico... Athena tiene bajo su mando a 88 Santos que visten los mantos sagrados o armaduras, además de soldados comunes que en su mayoría son de la aldea que está cerca, los Santos de Athena se dividen en tres rangos, Caballeros de Bronce, Plata y Oro, los Caballeros de Bronce son los de la mas baja categoría, pueden moverse a la velocidad del sonido y normalmente son los que custodian los alrededores del Santuario y son enviados a las misiones son un grupo de 52 Caballeros, los de Plata son los de categoría intermedia y son dos a tres veces mas rápidos que los de Bronce además de poseer mas habilidades. Son los encargados de entrenar a la mayoría de los aprendices y solo son enviados a las misiones mas difíciles son 24 Caballeros y yo soy una de ellas... dijo Shaina cuando un gran barullo la interrumpió, la mayoría de los Santos y soldados empezaron a llegar al coliseo.

—Que pasa?... preguntó Leila que hasta ahora no había hablado.

—Una pelea, dos de los tantos aprendices competirán para tratar de avanzar en su sueño de conseguir una armadura... dijo Shaina y de repente miró al frente y vió que en el otro extremo estaban todos los Caballeros Dorados que se disponían a observar la pelea, estaban ubicados en el mismo orden que sus constelaciones.

—Y luego están ellos... dijo la joven guerrera y los tres miraron a los imponentes Santos de Oro vestidos con sus brillantes armaduras y todos con capas, Kanon también los acompañaba vestido con la escama del dragón marino.

—Los Caballeros Dorados, la élite del ejército de Athena, son los mas fuertes de entre las 88 constelaciones y pueden moverse a la velocidad de la luz, todos ellos dominan a la perfección el séptimo sentido y protegen las doce casas del zodiaco, rara vez son enviados a una misión y es muy raro verlos a todos juntos, incluso para nosotros que vivimos en el Santuario, son los únicos que tienen derecho a opinar sobre las decisiones de Athena y el Patriarca... Continuó diciendo, Lhía los miró a todos pues se veían imponentes pero a ella solo le importaba uno de ellos, Camus.

—Cuéntame mas de ello, se nota que son muy diferentes a los demás... dijo Lhía mirando a Shaina, la enmascarada guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego habló.

—Cada una de las armaduras de los Santos de Athena representan una constelación, la de los doce Caballeros Dorados representan a los doce signos del zodiaco... dijo la mujer ante la atenta mirada de los jóvenes.

—Mu de Aries, el hombre que tiene dos puntos en su frente, diría que es el mas noble de todos además de ser un hombre amable, sereno, inteligente y callado, ha desarrollado un alto grado de telequinesis y es el único que puede teletransportar materia y también es el único además del Patriarca que puede reparar las Armaduras dañadas... dijo Shaina describiendo al Santo de Aries.

—Es el mismo que apareció de la nada para salvarnos... dijo Leila.

Lhía lo miró y recordó esa escena. —Si, al verlo me sentí mas segura su presencia realmente me tranquilizó... respondió.

—El gigante que está a su lado es Aldebarán de Tauro, su apariencia es temible pero tiene un gran corazón, es bondadoso y amigable, creo que no hace falta decir que el es el Caballero con mayor fuerza física, Saga y Kanon de Géminis, Saga es considerado el Caballero mas poderoso aunque hace tiempo sufrió un trastorno de personalidad que lo llevó a cometer muchos errores pero se redimió, hay quienes dicen que la constelación de Géminis es una constelación maldita ya que según algunos Santos su predecesor también tuvo un problema similar, es la constelación de las dos caras y aunque Saga una vez mostró su lado malvado, su verdadero rostro es el de la justicia y hasta en eso se parece a su gemelo, Kanon que por ahora viste la escama del Dragón Marino, uno de los mantos sagrados de los Generales Marinas del dios Poseidón al que una vez logró engañar, el siguiente es Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer, desde que fue revivido por la diosa ha cambiado mucho, ahora es mas tranquilo pero anteriormente era un hombre sádico y despiadado que sentía placer al matar a sus enemigos, tanto así que hasta su Armadura lo rechazó... seguía contando Shaina cuando fue interrumpida por Lhía.

—¿Athena lo revivió?.¿Las Armaduras pueden rechazar a sus usuarios?... preguntó la joven.

—Todos los Caballeros Dorados y algunos otros murieron en las distintas batallas a las que nos hemos enfrentado, Athena los volvió a la vida para darles la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal pero todos prefirieron quedarse a luchar por ella y por el mundo y si, las Armaduras Doradas a diferencia de las otras, pueden elegir a sus portadores, si no eres digno de vestirlas ellas te abandonarán, la probabilidad de que la Armadura te acepte es de una en un millón porque en cada generación solo hay un portador destinado a ella... respondió Shaina y Lhía quedó helada, Camus ya había muerto una vez. ¿Tan sangrientas eran esas batallas para que que seres con poderes sobrehumanos como ellos mueran?. Se preguntaba la joven mientras sentía una angustia al pensar de que el joven guerrero puede correr nuevamente esa suerte.

—Sigamos... dijo Shaina y Lhía volvió en sí. —El Caballero de Leo se llama Aioria, es el mas humilde de todos, ayuda a todos los que lo necesitan y es bondadoso, pero en batalla es imponente como un verdadero león que muestra sus colmillos, el siguiente es el mas raro de todos... dijo Shaina mirando al rubio budista.

—Shaka... dijo Lhía, Leila la miró y levantó las cejas.

—¿Lo conoces?...

—El día en que Camus se fue el vino a verlo, siendo sincera ese hombre me da escalofríos, no se como pero me leyó la mente... respondió Lhía.

—Es una de las habilidades de Shaka... dijo Shaina. —Shaka es un hombre enigmático, hay muchas historias y rumores sobre el, se dice que es la reencarnación de Buda aunque el no lo confirma pero tampoco lo desmiente, es el primer Caballero que logró alcanzar el octavo sentido y puede crear ilusiones que logran engañar hasta a los mas poderosos Caballeros Dorados, es un hombre sabio, tranquilo y silencioso pero a la hora de combatir es temible, Shaka es el hombre mas cercano a dios... siguió diciendo Shaina, Lhía lo miró detenidamente recordando la primera vez que lo vio.

—El hombre mas cercano a dios... repitió la joven. —¿Por que mantiene los ojos cerrados?. Cuando estuvo en Francia también lo hacía... preguntó.

—Para contener su cosmos, la energía vital, pero he oído que cuando Shaka abre los ojos durante una batalla, todo ser a su alrededor debe morir este hombre es un enigma, el siguiente es Dohko de Libra que es el mas experimentado de todos, hace doscientos años en la anterior Guerra Santa Athena venció a Hades y su ejército pero todos los Caballeros murieron excepto Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra, Shion fue nombrado patriarca por Athena y le fue encargada la misión de reclutar y entrenar a los nuevos Santos de Athena, a Dohko le encargó la tarea de vigilar a los espectros de Hades que fueron sellados por Athena y como recompensa se le concedió el Misophetamenos, desde entonces su corazón late en un año lo que un corazón normal late en un día y eso lo mantiene joven, Milo de Escorpio es un hombre orgulloso pero fiel a su misión, te interesará saber que es el mejor amigo de Camus... dijo Shaina llamando la atención de Lhía. —Como guerrero es impredecible, su técnica La Aguja Escarlata es una técnica que provoca un dolor terrible y el que lo recibe tiene la opción de rendirse o morir, Aioros de Sagitario es un ejemplo para todos, defendió a Athena arriesgando y dio su vida para protegerla, es un hombre recto, justo y leal, el Caballero de Capricornio es Shura, es uno de los mas orgullosos de ser Caballeros ya que desde la era mitológica los de Capricornio son considerados los mas fieles a la diosa, no dudaría en dar su vida para protegerla y esa lealtad de los Caballeros de Capricornio fue premiada por Athena que le otorgó la sagrada espada Excalibur, su brazo derecho puede cortar lo que sea como una filosa espada, ya lo conocen y tal vez saben mas de el que todos los que vivimos en el Santuario el hombre mas frío que haya conocido, Camus de Acuario... decía la amazona mientras los tres lo miraban.

—Lhía debe conocerlo bien, vivían juntos... dijo Leila con una sonrisa pícara.

—Espera, ¿Vivías con el?... preguntó Sebastien sorprendido.

—Estuve viviendo dos meses en su casa a las afueras de París, creo que su frialdad no se basa en reprimir sus sentimientos sino en controlarlos muy bien ya que a pesar de no mostrar interés en las personas no es indiferente a las necesidades de otros, no me conocía pero me ayudó sin pedirme nada a cambio estoy en deuda con el pero no puedo decir que lo conozco porque es muy reservado y nunca habla de su pasado, si Shaka no hubiera ido hasta allí tal vez nunca me hubiera enterado de que es un Caballero... respondió la joven.

—¿Tu ya sabías que el era un Caballero?.¿Por que no me lo dijiste?... le reclamó Leila.

—Oh claro, que querías que te dijera, que un hombre llegó preguntando por Camus y me leyó la mente, luego se enfrentó con Camus vistiendo unas Armaduras de Oro puro y casi destruyen todo el lugar, no me lo hubieras creído e incluso pensarías que estaba loca... respondió la joven, Shaina que las estaba escuchando empezó a reírse.

—Así como lo describes Camus es frío pero no es despiadado, es astuto, inteligente y nunca pierde la calma, siempre está en silencio observando todo con una mirada penetrante y una postura elegante, lo llaman el maestro del hielo ya que sus ataques se basan en el hielo y el aire frío y es es el maestro de Hyoga, el joven rubio que estaba entrenando aquí, es uno de los Caballeros Dorados mas poderosos y si hablamos de elegancia no podemos olvidarnos de Afrodita de Piscis... dijo Shaina y tomó una pausa ya que los aprendices empezaron a pelear y el ruido era ensordecedor.

—Es hermoso... dijo Lhía sorprendida por la belleza del Caballero de piscis.

—Jamás en mi vida había visto un hombre tan hermoso... acotó Leila.

Sebastien lo miró y subió las cejas. —Creeme, hasta a mi me sorprendió no es común ver a un hombre así... dijo riéndose.

—Sorprende a todos, refinado, elegante y cuidadoso, ese es Afrodita de Piscis, un hombre cuya belleza es increíble pero también es temible, sanguinario y en ocasiones hasta cruel es un Caballero muy peculiar ya que posee habilidades curiosas, usa varios tipos de rosas para atacar y una de ellas son las rosas demoníacas que son rojas, estas son venenosas y no importa si es un Caballero Dorado el que los recibe, todo aquel que inhale su fragancia pierde lentamente sus sentidos y luego muere sin embargo es el único que es inmune a las toxinas de las plantas además de que posee la asombrosa habilidad de comunicarse con ellas, eso es todo lo que se de los Caballeros Dorados... terminó diciendo Shaina.

—Sin dudas, son hombres muy interesantes... dijo Leila después de escuchar a la guerrera.

—De eso no hay dudas, si uno de ellos decide pelear en serio podría acabar con un gran numero de Caballeros de Bronce y Plata, la diferencia de poderes es abismal... acotó la Caballero de Plata.

Lhía quedó en silencio mirando a Camus que tenía su mirada en el campo de batalla y ni siquiera parpadeaba, de repente alguien se sentó a su lado y al voltear vio que era Hyoga que la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO XXII: REVELACIONES.**

Los jóvenes aprendices seguían combatiendo y los espectadores se entretenían con la pelea, nadie se dio cuenta de que los Caballeros Dorados desaparecieron del lugar ni siquiera Lhía que les había quitado la mirada, pues, Hyoga se había sentado a su lado y llamó la atención de la joven, era la oportunidad perfecta para saber mas de Camus ya que Hyoga era su discípulo o eso le había dicho Shaina, el Caballero por su parte estaba intrigado por la cadena que colgaba del cuello de la mujer y la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola, eres Hyoga verdad?. El alumno de Camus... preguntó Lhía muy curiosa.

–Así es y por lo que escuche tu debes ser la joven que mi maestro y Afrodita rescataron ayer.¿Ya estás mejor?...dijo el Caballero.

—Si, Marín y Shaina me atendieron bien... Aunque sigo impactada por todo lo que pasó, nunca pensé que existía un mundo así con dioses y guerreros con súper poderes que visten Armaduras imponentes y que justamente Camus sea uno de ellos... respondió Lhía riéndose.

–Mi maestro es uno de los mas fuertes pero por tus palabras creo que ya lo conocías... dijo Hyoga intrigado.

–Camus y yo nos conocimos en un tren, perdí a mi familia, mi hogar y todo lo que tenía y el me ayudó cuando mas lo necesitaba y me recibió en su casa y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos... Eso creo... dijo la joven y miró hacia donde estaba Camus pero no lo vio a el ni a ninguno de los otros Caballero Dorados.

—Conociendo a Camus, lo mas probable es que no te haya hablado de mi. ¿No es así?... preguntó Lhía mirando al joven rubio.

—Desde que volvió no he podido hablar mucho con mi maestro y además, por mas confianza que le tenga a alguien el no es de las personas que cuenta sobre su vida a otros, es diferente... respondió Hyoga mientras la joven observaba su expresión.

—Lo admiras mucho. ¿Verdad?... preguntó curiosa aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Obviamente, Camus es un hombre admirable en todos los sentidos, el no solo fue mi maestro también fue como un padre para mi y como Caballero es excepcional, la mayor parte de las cosas que he aprendido se lo debo a el... respondió con admiración el Caballero, Lhía sonrió levemente al escuchar eso, el Caballero por su parte estaba convencido de que la cadena que la joven tenía era la de su madre pero quiso comprobarlo.

–¿Puedo ver esa cadena?... preguntó el cisne, Lhía lo miró, sonrió y le mostró la cadena.

–Es de Camus pero creo que tu ya lo sabías... dijo Lhía sonriendo.

–Debe ser algo muy importante para el porque siempre lo tenía puesto excepto el día en el que salió de Francia, lo dejó en la casa y yo la guardé desde entonces y ahora que por cosas del destino volví a toparme con el, pienso devolvérselo pero ya que eres su alumno. ¿Me puedes decir por qué esta cadena es tan importante para Camus?.. preguntó la joven, Hyoga sonrió al escuchar a Lhía, sus sospechas eran ciertas pero se dió cuenta de que la joven no sabía del origen de la cadena.

–Está bien, esa cadena le pertenecía a mi madre que murió en un accidente, su barco se hundió y ella murió ahogada... empezó a decir el guerrero, Lhía abrió grande los ojos y se sonrojó al oír eso, nunca pensó que la cadena era de la madre del joven por lo que se sintió avergonzada, no debió ponérselo pero lo hizo pensando que era de Camus.

–Entonces esto le pertenecía a tu madre, perdón no sabía... dijo avergonzada la mujer.

–No tienes porque disculparte Camus la tenía porque yo se la di... respondió con un tono amable el Caballero y Lhía lo miró, Sebastien que estaba sentado cerca de Lhía los estaba escuchando en silencio y sintió celos al ver las expresiones de Lhía cuando hablaba de Camus pero no dijo nada.

–En esa ocasión mi maestro Camus y los otros Caballeros de Oro se reunieron en Yudecca para destruir el Muro de los Lamentos.

–¿Muro de los Lamentos?... preguntó Lhía.

–El Muro de los Lamentos es el último lugar del inframundo, separa el Hades de los Campos Eliseos y solos los dioses y los que tengan protección divina pueden cruzarlo, es un muro imponente y solo puede ser destruida con la luz del sol pero al estar en el inframundo era imposible que la luz del sol reflejara sobre el, los Caballeros Dorados sacrificaron sus vidas para lograr imitar la luz del sol y antes de alejarme del muro me acerqué a mi maestro para despedirme... dijo Hyoga y su expresión cambió, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

 _["–Maestro me da gusto volver a verte, no sabes como he esperado este momento... dijo Hyoga acercándose a su maestro, Camus sonrió al tener a su alumno en frente._

 _–Hyoga, mi mejor discípulo, recuerda que tienes el poder para derrotar al enemigo por mas fuerte que este sea, estoy muy orgulloso de ti... dijo el acuariano mirando al Cisne._

 _–Aquella ocasión cuando peleamos, me habías dicho que debo cortar las cadenas del pasado que me mantienen atado, maestro quiero darte esto... Hyoga extendió su mano y le entregó la cadena de su madre._

 _–Por fin pude comprender tus palabras, este es el último recuerdo que tengo de mi madre y cada vez que la veo siento lástima porque no pude ayudarla pero es fue hace tiempo y ya no puedo cambiar nada, creo que es tiempo de dejarla ir para vivir el presente y luchar por el futuro... terminó diciendo el Cisne ante la mirada de su maestro._

 _–Me alegra escucharte hablando así Hyoga pero es hora de que te vayas, no tenemos tiempo para sentimentalismos Athena está en peligro y se nos acaba el tiempo, sin embargo con gusto tomaré esto... dijo Camus y tomó la cadena._

 _–Adiós Hyoga, cuídate y salva a Athena..."]_

–Camus estaba dando su vida junto a los demás Caballeros Dorados pero tenía la esperanza de que ellos sobrevivieran a la explosión, fue muy duro pero esa cadena ya no me pertenece... concluyó el joven rubio, Lhía quedó en silencio y muy pensativa luego de escuchar la historia, miró al rededor y vio que ya todos se habían ido solo quedaban ellos y sus amigos.

–Vaya, si hasta los mas fuertes entre ustedes mueren en esta guerra. ¿Que será de mi hermano?. Solo es un joven con discapacidad, no sabría como defenderse y probablemente ya está... dijo Leila que escuchó la conversación entre Hyoga y Lhía pero Shaina lo interrumpió.

–Tu hermano está con vida, a Hades no le conviene que el muera porque tendría que buscar otro cuerpo para poseer, no pierdas las esperanzas.

–Pero por qué mi hermano el no a hecho nada malo... preguntó Leila.

–De hecho esa es la razón... interrumpió Hyoga, Sebastien lo miró curioso.

–A que te refieres... preguntó.

–Hades es un dios que ama su cuerpo mas que a nada y trata de conservarlo joven y bello por eso decide poseer el cuerpo de un humano hasta que logre apoderarse del mundo, pero para que logre hacerlo la persona debe poseer un alma pura que no conozca el odio ni la maldad, que Hades haya elegido a tu hermano quiere decir que es un joven puro de corazón, la última vez intentó apoderarse de Shun, uno de uno de los Caballeros de Bronce y uno de mis mejores amigos, es la persona mas amable y mas buena que yo conozco odia pelear y por mas malo que sea su enemigo prefiere perdonarlo antes que hacerle daño... respondió Hyoga, Shaina que los estaba escuchando interrumpió la conversación para evitar que las jóvenes se pongan mas tristes.

–Han pasado muchas en los últimos días y deben estar muy estresados, creo que un poco de música les vendría bien para calmar sus penas, síganme... dijo la guerrera de Ofiuco y empezó a caminar, todos la siguieron incluso Hyoga ya que Lhía insistió en que los acompañe para que le siga contando sobre los Caballeros pero lo que realmente quería era saber mas sobre el pasado de Camus.

Shaina los llevo junto a Orfeo y le pidió que tocara su lira para los jóvenes Orfeo aceptó y empezó a tocar unas melodías hermosas que enamoró a los que lo oyeron tocar, varios Caballeros de Plata y Bronce e incluso soldados comunes se acercaron y escucharon las melodías en completo silencio, luego de un par de canciones Orfeo se retiró pues le tocaba hacer guadia y los demás Santos se retiraron excepto Hyoga y Shaina que se quedaron con los tres protegidos de la diosa.

Hora les habló de Orfeo y les contó su historia y la de los Santos de Athena y sus batallas empezando con la rebelión de Saga y las Guerras contra Poseidón y Hades, Sebastien, Leila y especialmente Lhía quedaron conmocionados por todo lo que escucharon, era una historia llena de muertes, sacrificios, valentía y una eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal que aun no termina pero que el mundo de afuera lo ignoraba por completo, la admiración de Lhía hacia Camus y sus compañeros se elevaba aún mas pero también el miedo... Miedo de perder al hombre que sin querer se convirtió en alguien muy importante para ella pero luego de escuchar a Hyoga hablando sobre los sacrificios que hizo Camus, supo que el estaba preparado para dar su vida nuevamente.

Habían pasado varias horas y ya era mediodía, Shaina llevó de nuevo a los jóvenes a las cabañas de las amazonas para almorzar. Al terminar de de almorzar Lhía salió y se recostó en el tronco de un árbol que estaba cerca de la cabaña de Shaina, estaba pensando en todo lo que Hyoga le había contado, ciertamente la música de Orfeo le dio paz y tranquilidad pero esa paz era perturbada por sus miedos.

–¿Que piensas?... dijo una voz masculina, era Sebastien que había salido a buscarla.

–En nada, solo me relajaba. Han sido días muy agitados con situaciones cambiantes... respondió la joven con gran serenidad, Sebastien se sentó a su lado y tomó una pequeña rama del suelo.

–Tienes razón esto no es lo que planeamos, yo pensaba que iba a venir a Grecia a pasar mas tiempo contigo antes de volver a Francia...

–¿Y no estamos pasando tiempo juntos?... preguntó Lhía y Sebastien sonrió irónicamente.

–Físicamente estas a mi lado pero desde que volviste a ver a ese tal Camus no has dejado de pensar en el ignorando todos los esfuerzos que hice para llamar tu atención... respondió Sebastien, Lhía lo miró a los ojos en completo silencio, nunca pensó que Sebastien le diría algo como eso.

–Así es, la única razón por la que vine a Grecia es por ti pero ya me di cuenta de que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo porque jamás dejarás de pensar en el... concluyó, Lhía seguía mirándolo con asombro y algo de pena porque siempre supo las intenciones de Sebastien aunque prefería ignorarlas.

–Nos conocemos desde hace unos días. ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que jamás dejaré de pensar en el?. Te rindes muy rápido para decir que te intereso, yo creo que estás confundido... dijo la joven rompiendo su silencio.

–Si seguía intentándolo. ¿Hubiera servido de algo?... preguntó Sebastien y Lhía agachó la cabeza y volvió a quedarse en silencio, el joven sonrió irónicamente de nuevo.

–¿Lo vez?. No soy tonto se cuando dar un paso al costado y tu deberías hacer lo mismo...

Lhía lo miró directamente a los ojos, esas palabras fueron punzantes como una navaja. –¿A que te refieres?... preguntó la joven arrugando la frente como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando aunque no era así.

–No tienes futuro con Camus ya escuchaste a su alumno, ya murió en el pasado y por lo que entiendo hay una gran posibilidad de que vuelva a ocurrir, además Leila me dijo que Camus no te dijo nada cuando dejó Francia, simplemente se fué y te dejó sin siquiera despedirse... dijo Sebastien y se levantó.

–Tal vez el no te quiere como tu deseas...

Al escuchar eso Lhía se levantó y miró hacia Sebastien, quería decir algo pero sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar, Sebastien suspiró y luego volteó hacia Lhía.

–O tal vez te aprecia muchos y no quiso ponerte en peligro, no importa cuales sean sus razones Camus no te quiere aquí, mira este lugar, de cierta forma es agradable pero pronto se convertirá en un campo de batalla y por mas humillante que sea para mi, tu, Leila y yo no tenemos las habilidades ni la fuerza para poder defendernos, estamos estorbando y si tratas de acercarte a el podrías volverte una carga para el, no voy a negarte que siento celos y me da rabia saber que el es el dueño de tu corazón pero tengo que admitir que lo que el y los demás guerreros están haciendo es algo admirable... dijo Sebastien y se acercó a Lhía y la tomó de los brazos con delicadeza.

–No quiero que sufras pero tienes que darte cuenta de que estas personas no son como nosotros, ellos están preparados para sacrificarlo todo por su misión, el tal Hyoga te lo dijo, mira, tu eres libre de hacer lo que te parezca correcto pero no te aferres a algo que tal vez nunca ocurrirá porque aunque los Caballeros de Athena ganen esta guerra nadie puede asegurarte que Camus te corresponderá, asesinó a uno de sus camaradas para cumplir su misión, no le será difícil rechazarte para seguir siendo un Caballero... terminó diciendo Sebastien.

Lhía lo miró con una sonrisa forzada, sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos que dejaban ver una gran tristeza.

–Sabes, no eres muy diferente a Camus, tus palabras son punzantes, me estas hablando como si yo fuera una piedra, como si no sintiera nada... dijo Lhía con la voz entrecortada y volteó, Sebastien trató de hablar pero ella lo interrumpió.

–Pero lamentablemente tienes razón, Camus y yo somos de mundos muy distintos pero no fué mi elección solo pasó, lo conocí en un tren y en poco tiempo me enamoré de el aunque nunca hizo nada para intentar enamorarme, todo lo contrario el era indiferente pero aún así me enamoró de esos pequeños detalles desinteresados que hacía por mi y tengo mucho miedo de perderlo en esta guerra... dijo y se desplomó en el suelo.

–Me siento impotente al saber que no puedo hacer nada para evitar que el pelee y aunque pudiera hacerlo no lo haría porque el destino de la tierra depende de el y sus compañeros... terminó diciendo y Sebastien la abrazó con fuerza.

–No importa cual sea tu decisión, puedes contar conmigo... dijo el joven.

–Gracias, no sabes cuanto me alivia escuchar eso... respondió Lhía y luego ambos se quedaron callados hasta que vieron a Shaina y Leila acercarse a ellos.

–La diosa Athena quiere verlos, acompáñenme... dijo la guerrera enmascarada y empezó a caminar hacia los templos del zodiaco seguida por los jóvenes.

–¿Donde se encuentra la diosa Athena?... preguntó Leila.

–En su templo, para llegar a ella debemos pasar por los templos custodiados por los Caballeros Dorados... respondió Shaina, Sebastien miró los templos y suspiró.

–Vaya, el camino va a ser largo...

–Es lo menos que debe importarte, traten de no molestar a los Caballeros Dorados, si los saluda devuelvan el saludo y no pregunten cosas y por sobre todas las cosas no se queden atrás porque alguno de los templos tienen trampas creadas por sus guardianes y pueden quedar atrapados en ellas... les advirtió el Santo femenino.

–¿Trampas?... preguntó Lhía.

–Así es, y les estoy hablando de los templos de Géminis, Cáncer, Virgo y Piscis... respondió Shaina.

–¿Que tiene de especial?... volvió a preguntar la joven.

–El templo de Géminis y el de Virgo son parecidos, los Caballeros de Géminis y Virgo utilizan sus poderes para crear ilusiones que engañan a los que se atreven a entrar en ellas sin ser invitados, los que tratan de pasar por Géminis sin autorización caen en un juego y por mas que corran hacia la salida no logran avanzar, en Virgo depende del Caballero, Shaka es un maestro en crear ilusiones que ha logrado engañar hasta a Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario y Saga de Géminis, puede hacerte creer que estas en tu hogar con tu familia y no te darías cuenta de que es una ilusión, en Piscis tengan cuidado de no tocar o pisar una rosa porque los matará... acabó diciendo mientras se acercaban al primer Templo.

–¿Y Cáncer?... preguntó Leila.

–Cáncer... Es mejor que lo vean por sus propios ojos... respondió.

CAMPOS ELÍSEOS...

Hypnos y Thanatos se encontraban sentados en medio de sus ninfas hasta que un cosmos enorme inundó el lugar.

–Ya comenzó, el señor Hades comenzó el proceso para poseer al joven, es una lástima que Katya haya muerto porque necesitamos a alguien que lo cuide hasta que el alma del muchacho deje de luchar por el control de su cuerpo... dijo Thanatos mirando el templo en donde Hades se encontraba.

–Tu plan no funcionó, Katya fue un desperdicio... dijo el gemelo con cabello dorado.

–Jamás pensé que el Caballero Camus sería capaz de acabar con la vida de su propia madre... respondió el dios de la muerte.

–Thanatos. ¿Después de todo lo que han hecho sigues subestimando a los Caballeros de Athena?. Cinco Caballeros de Bronce cruzaron dimensiones que solo los dioses podían atravesar, lograron llegar hasta aquí e incluso lograron derrotarnos y herir al Señor Hades... dijo Hypnos y miró hacia el templo de Hades.

–Los Caballeros de Athena están dispuestos a lograr lo imposible y eso los vuelve mas peligrosos, acabar con un ser querido porque se unió al bando contrario es un ejemplo, será mejor que empieces a darle mas importancia a las acciones de los humanos porque aun recuerdo que fuímos derrotados porque tu te pusiste a jugar con ellos y les diste tiempo de conseguir sus Armaduras Divinas, sé mas prudente la próxima vez... terminó diciendo, Thanatos se molestó pero se mantuvo en silencio.

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA...

Shaina y los jóvenes llegaron a la primera casa y vieron a Mu de Aries parado en la puerta del templo, el Caballero los vio acercarse y caminó hacia ellos para saludarlos.

–Buenos días Mu, la diosa Athena quiere verlos y me pidió que los trajera... dijo Shaina saludando al de Aries.

–Buenos días Shaina... la saludó amablemente y miró a los jóvenes con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Bienvenidos al templo de Aries, lamento por todo lo que están pasando pero me alegra que estén bien, pueden pasar... dijo el Caballero y les abrió el paso, los tres lo saludaron y le agradecieron por sus palabras antes de pasar por la casa, en Tauro Aldebarán los saludó con la misma amabilidad que Mu y pasaron sin problemas pero al subir las escaleras hacia Géminis las mujeres tuvieron algo de miedo por lo que Shaina les había dicho pero Shaina las calmó.

–No se preocupen por las trampas porque todos los Caballeros están en sus templos y saben que vinimos por órdenes de Athena, los Caballeros solo utiliza estas ilusiones para que nadie pueda cruzar su templo en su ausencia y si están presentes para confundir a los que quieran atravesarlos sin autorización de la diosa, así es que no traten de entrar aquí sin ser invitados porque ni siquiera los Caballeros de Plata tienen permiso y si intentan hacerlo pueden ser eliminados por los Caballeros Dorados... terminó diciéndole.

–¿Intentas calmarlas o asustarlas?... preguntó riéndose Sebastien y Leila lo golpeó.

–No te preocupes que ninguno de nosotros intentará entrar aquí sin permiso... respondió Lhía y suspiró, sintió pena porque tenía pensado hacerle una visita a Camus en su templo para hablar con el pero sus planes se vinieron abajo.

Llegaron a Géminis y vieron a dos Caballeros parados en la entrada, eran idéntico, lo único diferente eran las armaduras que llevaban Shaina los saludó y les dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a los Caballeros de las casas anteriores, los gemelos no dijeron absolutamente nada pero los dejaron pasar.

–Vaya, son muy serios... Pero guapos... dijo Leila bromeando.

–Ya me imagino lo que dirás al ver al tal Afrodita de cerca, es hermoso... dijo Sebastien.

–Oh, ya tienes a tu Caballero favorito, jamás imaginé que te atraían los hombres. ¿Cuando pensabas decirnos que te gustaba?... respondió Leila y todos se rieron de el.

–No es gracioso... dijo Sebastien muy serio.

Shaina sonrió debajo de su mascara y luego suspiró... –Si hablabas de otro Santo pensaría igual que Leila pero Afrodita es realmente hermoso, su belleza sorprende a cualquiera que lo vea porque no tiene comparación, es difícil creer que un ser tan bello tenga tanto poder pero es bueno verlos contentos a pesar de los problemas por los que estamos pasando...

–Creo que tenían razón, las melodías del Caballero Orfeo logran sanar los corazones afligidos... dijo Leila.

–Recuerden eso cuando entremos a Cáncer... dijo Shaina, habían llegado a la cuarta casa y no vieron a ningún Caballero en la entrada.

–No se separen de mi y tengan cuidado por donde pisan, este lugar no es nada agradable... advirtió.

Entraron al templo y estaba oscuro y un olor a podrido inundaba el lugar.

–Uug que asco, algo huele muy mal aquí y además está oscuro... dijo Lhía y se tropezó con algo.

–¿Estás bien?... preguntó Sebastien que escuchó un gemido y pensó que era Lhía.

–Si, pero me tropecé con algo que estaba en el suelo... respondió la joven y empezó a tocar el objeto con el que se tropezó.

–Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí... dijo una voz masculina y la antorchas que estaban en el templo se encendieron, Lhía miró el objeto con el que tropezó y vio que era un rostro humano que gemía y se lamentaba, gritó muy fuerte al verlo y saltó a los brazos de Sebastien que estaba a su lado.

–Que pasa Lhía porque... dijo Leila y antes de terminar de hablar volteó y vio que el lugar estaba cubierto de rostros humanos que empezaron a gritar y a lamentarse, era horroroso y sintió mucho miedo.

–Tranquilos, traten de calmarse... dijo Shaina y miró a su alrededor.

–Death Mask, la diosa Athena quiere ver a estos jóvenes por favor déjanos pasar... gritó Shaina y luego de unos segundos el Caballero salió de las sombras sonriendo.

–Bienvenidos a mi hogar, dulce hogar, no quieren quedarse a escuchar estas hermosas melodías... dijo el Caballero y empezó a reírse.

–Deja de asustarlos o le diré a Athena... dijo Shaina que se molestó por la forma en que el Caballero actuaba.

–Que aguafiesta, solo me estaba presentando a los jóvenes... respondió Death Mask y levantó el dedo creando una luz blanca que empezó a moverse en forma de espiral, los rostros empezaron a desaparecer y también el olor nauseabundo.

–Adelante, Athena los espera... dijo el Caballero y caminó hacia uno de los costados del templo.

Salieron rápidamente del templo muy asustados por lo que pasó, nunca habían pasado por algo parecido.

–Esos rostros.¿Eran ilusiones?... preguntó Lhía.

–No, son los rostros de las personas que el Caballero de Cáncer a matado, como les comenté el no era un hombre muy justo y por esa razón su armadura lo abandonó en la pelea en donde perdió la vida... respondió Shaina.

Llegaron a Leo y Aioria los saludó con amabilidad, como Shaina les había dicho el era el mas humilde de todos, el les preguntó sus nombres y les dijo que harían lo imposible para salvar a Angelo y luego los dejó pasar.

Llegaron a la entrada de Virgo y Shaina les dijo que pasaran por el templo en silencio para no molestar al Caballero de Virgo.

–¿No vamos a pedir permiso para pasar?... preguntó Sebastien.

–No hará falta... dijo Shaina y guardó silencio.

Entraron al templo y vieron que era diferente, estaba adornado con símbolos e imágenes budistas además transmitía una paz que no se sentía en ninguna de las demás casas, empezaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta la puerta trasera que los llevaría a la siguiente casa y a un costado del templo vieron a Shaka meditando con los ojos cerrados, parecía imperturbable.

Los visitantes lo miraron mientras caminaban en completo silencio hacia la salida.

–Discúlpame por lo que pasó en Francia, no quería lastimarte... dijo Shaka rompiendo su meditación, los cuarto voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

–No tienes por qué disculparte, la verdad es que yo no debía estar ahí, eso me pasa por querer escuchar conversaciones ajenas... respondió Lhía mirando al rubio.

–Hum... dijo Shaka y sonrió levemente.

Leila y Sebastien los miraba extrañados, y al salir del templo le preguntaron a Lhía por que el Santo le pidió disculpas y Lhía les contó del pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvieron Camus y Shaka el día en que Camus dejó Francia.

–¿Cuando pensabas decirnos eso?... preguntó Leila, Lhía la miró y levantó las cejas.

–Si todo seguía igual de calmado como antes de venir a Grecia nunca se los hubiera contado, me tratarían como una loca si les decía que dos hombres con poderes extraordinarios casi destruyen el lugar... respondió Lhía.

–Tienes razón, yo jamás hubiera creído una cosa como esa... dijo Sebastien mirando a la joven.

Y así fueron pasando por los templos hasta llegar a Acuario, Lhía se puso contenta porque iba a volver a ver a Camus de acerca pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Camus no estaba en su templo, pasaron por Piscis y las jóvenes confirmaron con sus propios ojos lo que Sebastien y Shaina les había dicho, de cerca el Caballero era mucho más hermoso y además era refinado y culto, las trató como un verdadero Caballero.

Por fin llegaron al templo de Athena y unos guardias les abrió la puerta y entraron a la cámara del patriarca, al entrar Lhía se llevó una gran sorpresa, Camus de Acuario estaba arrodillado delante de la diosa, su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes y sintió cosquillas al verlo.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO XVIII: CÁLIDO REENCUENTRO**.

–Puedes retirarte.– dijo la diosa, Camus se levantó y dio la vuelta para retirase pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa, Lhía estaba parada en la puerta, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus corazón se aceleró al verla de nuevo, la miró directamente a los ojos y la joven le sonrió.

Los sentimientos que Lhía despertaba en el eran indescriptibles pero a pesar de ello el orgulloso Caballero se mantenía serio e inmutable, su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta manteniendo una postura firme y elegante mientras Lhía y los demás lo observaban en silencio, al llegar junto a ella el Caballero se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

–Lamento todo por lo que estas pasando, pero me alegra que estés bien.– expresó el guerrero con la seriedad y serenidad que lo caracterizaba pero, Lhía no tenía esa capacidad para controlar sus emociones, se lanzó hacia Camus y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

–Pensé que jamás volvería a verte, ni siquiera te despediste.– dijo la joven mientras lo abrazaba, Camus se mantuvo firme, sin responder al abrazo de su amada, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por abrazarla pero... ¡Era el maestro del hielo!. Ser cálido era una debilidad, volteó hacia Athena y ella le sonrió.

–No quería involucrarte en esto, era lo mejor.– respondió el Caballero apartándose de la joven.

–Creo que ya no importa, de todas formas me involucré y ahora estoy aquí aunque me gustaría que me aclararas algunas dudas.– replicó Lhía.

–Será en otra ocasión, la diosa los espera.– respondió el acuariano y se despidió.

Sin perder mucho tiempo Shaina se acercó a la diosa y se arrodilló, Athena estaba sentada en el trono, a su derecha estaba Shion y sentado a su izquierda el emperador Poseidón que estaba acompañado de Sorrento, su guardia personal. Los tres jóvenes la siguieron y se arrodillaron delante del trono, era la primera vez que lo hacían y se sintieron extraños, Athena se dio cuenta de eso y les pidió que se levantaran. La diosa tenía una pequeña caja en sus manos, al parecer contenía algo importante y eso llamó la atención de los jóvenes, se levantó y caminó hacia ellos, se acercó a Leila y le dio la caja.

–Los encontré en ese jardín.– dijo Saori –Lo lamento.– replicó.

Leila tomó la caja y lo abrió, en ella estaban los lápices de Angelo.

Al verlos la mujer empezó a llorar pero Athena trató de calmarla, hablaron un largo rato y con las palabras de la diosa se tranquilizó.

Leila y los otros dos jóvenes le agradecieron a la diosa por haberlos salvado de los espectros y por darles refugio en el Santuario, como agradecimiento las jóvenes se ofrecieron para prepararles una cena a la diosa que sin dudar aceptó la propuesta y conversaron por varios minutos sobre las reglas del Santuario hasta que la diosa los despidió amablemente. Los jóvenes ya iban caminando hacia la puerta pero la diosa volvió a hablar.

–Espera.– dijo y miró hacia Lhía –Quiero hablar contigo.

Leila miró a su amiga y le tocó el hombro –Te esperaremos afuera.– dijo.

Saori observó como los jóvenes salían y luego se acercó a Lhía.

–Te acompaño.– dijo la diosa y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y Lhía caminó a su lado.

–De que quiere hablar conmigo.– preguntó la joven.

–De Camus.– respondió, Lhía la miró sorprendida –El está muy feliz de que estés aquí.– prosiguió, la joven suspiró y miró hacia arriba.

–Pues, no parece.– dijo.

Athena se detuvo y la miró sonriendo –No necesito ser la diosa de la sabiduría para darme cuenta de lo que sientes por el.– Lhía se sonrojó al oír eso.

–El es muy importante en mi vida pero no creo que esté feliz porque estoy aquí, ni siquiera me sonrió, cuando me saludó fue muy frío e indiferente, como si no le importara.– replicó la joven.

–Camus es el Caballero mas frío de todos, actúa con cierta indiferencia pero eso no quiere decir que no tiene sentimientos y tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, vivían juntos. ¿No es así?– dijo Saori y Lhía agachó la cabeza sin decir nada.

–Pero puedes averiguar que es lo que Camus piensa.– dijo.

Lhía levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente –¿Como?– preguntó.

La diosa soltó una pequeña risa haciendo que Lhía se sonrojara –Hablando con el.– contestó –Según entiendo ustedes aún no han tenido tiempo de conversar, por lo tanto no deberías sacar conclusiones.– concluyó la diosa.

–Tienes razón, trataré de hablar con el.– contestó.

Athena siguió caminando y Lhía la siguió, llegaron hasta la puerta y se quedaron paradas en silencio. Desde ahí se veía todo el santuario y Lhía quedó maravillada por la hermosa vista y sonrió levemente.

–Te daré un último consejo.– dijo la diosa rompiendo el silencio, Lhía borró la sonrisa de su rostro y volteó hacia Athena.

–Camus es un Caballero orgulloso y comprometido con su misión, tiene un carácter bien definido y raras veces se deja llevar por sus emociones, independientemente a lo que decida te aconsejo que trates de aceptarlo, el jamás haría algo sin pensar y estoy segura de que sea cual sea su decisión será la correcta pero con esto no quiero decir que el se alejará de ti, simplemente no quiero que te ilusiones mas de la cuenta y termines decepcionada pero como te dije, no debemos sacar conclusiones, habla con el y así sabrás que es lo que el piensa hacer.– dijo la diosa y Lhía no supo que responderle, de cierta forma sabía que la diosa tenía razón, Camus era un guerrero y su misión estaba por encima de cualquier cosa y ella no debía ponerle obstáculos.

Lhía solo asintió con la cabeza y luego se despidió. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y muchas dudas pero siguió los consejos de la diosa y trató de no sacar conclusiones antes de platicar con Camus. La joven bajó por las escaleras y se reunió con Shaina y con sus amigo que la estaban esperando para continuar su recorrido por los templos del Santuario.

-Creí que no me esperarían- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-¿Y dejar que camines sola por estos templos?... Olvídalo- respondió Sebastien.

-Athena me ordenó guiarlos y no puedo dejarlos recorrer los templos solos, vamos.- dijo la guerrera y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

Pasaron por Piscis en silencio para no molestar al Caballero de esa casa, Lhía caminaba lentamente pensando en lo que había platicado con la diosa, en verdad necesitaba platicar con Camus porque tenía tantas preguntas en mente. Miró hacia adelante y vio que ya habían llegado hasta el templo de Acuario, el templo que estaba protegido por Camus, su amado.

Entraron al templo y sintieron que la temperatura allí era mas baja, pero el templo estaba vacío sin señales de Camus, Lhía se puso algo triste pues, quería verlo nuevamente.

-La temperatura en este templo es diferente, tengo frío.- dijo Leila mirando unas estatuas que estaban allí.

-Frio como su cuidador.- dijo Sebastien con un tono sarcástico, Leila se acercó a el y le susurró al oído.

-¿Estas celoso de Camus?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Sebastien la miró y solo se quedó callado.

Salieron del templo y al salir el corazón de Lhía se aceleró, Camus estaba parado allí mirando hacia el cielo, quedó inmovilizada sin hacer alguna expresión. Estaba completamente segura de que amaba a Camus pero nunca pensó que el podría alterarla hasta ese punto, respiró profundo y se acercó a el.

-Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.- dijo algo titubeante mirando al Caballero.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO XXIV: PLATICA EN LAS ESCALERAS DE ACUARIO.**

Camus cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia Shaina que se había detenido a esperar a Lhía. -Yo la llevaré a tu cabaña.- dijo.

-Athena me ordenó cuidarlos.- dijo la Saint negándose a dejarla.

-Hablaré con la diosa, yo me hago responsable de lo que le pase mientras ella esté conmigo.- dijo Camus en tono poco amigable, Shaina no dijo nada y siguió caminando, Leila se acercó a Lhía y posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, le sonrió y luego siguió a Shaina. Sebastien se quedó mirándolos por unos segundos pero luego prosiguió su camino.

-Creí que no los dejarías solos.- le dijo Leila mientras se alejaban del templo.

-No me parece una buena idea dejarla sola con ese tipo a estas horas de la noche.- dijo Sebastien con evidentes signos de molestia.

-¿Olvidas que ellos vivían juntos?. Jajá… Prefiero dejarla sola con el que contigo porque como dije ellos llevaban meses viviendo en la misma casa y evidentemente Lhía no se siente incomoda al estar a solas con el y a ti te conoce desde hace unas semanas.- dijo Leila burlándose de los celos de Sebastien.

-Esa es la única razón por la que dejé a tu amiga con Acuario, si no se conocían no lo hubiera permitido pero ellos tienen cosas de que hablar.- dijo Shaina metiéndose en la conversación de los jóvenes

-No es gracioso.- dijo Sebastien molesto.

-Tranquilo, Camus no le hará nada malo, el Caballero de Acuario es uno de los mas respetables tiene un carácter frio, fuerte pero bondadoso y correcto. No es un tonto que se deja llevar por cualquier pensamiento banal, así es que compórtate como hombre y deja de quejarte- dijo la guerrera mientras seguía caminando sin detenerse, al escuchar eso Leila empezó a reírse de Sebastien haciendo que este se pusiera mas furioso.

Lhía veía como sus amigos se alejaban y cuando ya estaban a cierta distancia volteó hacia Camus que también observaba a los jóvenes. Quiso acercarse mas pero prefirió mantener cierta distancia para no incomodar al frio acuariano.

-Era tu madre, ¿Verdad?- dijo rompiendo el silencio, Camus no dijo nada pero su silencio era suficiente para confirmar las sospechas de Lhía. La joven se quedó mirándolo por un momento en completo silencio, tenía miedo de hacerle preguntas mas profundas pero sabía que debía aprovechar el momento porque tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad de conversar con el, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar una conversación y a pesar de su temor tenía que armarse de valor para poder aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Por qué… dijo y al mirar al acuariano tuvo miedo de terminar la pregunta pero no era el momento para titubear, suspiró y continuó. -¿Por qué acabaste con su vida?¿No había alguna forma de salvarla?- preguntó con cierto temor. Camus miró hacia el horizonte y luego volteó hacia ella.

-No, fue lo mejor.- respondió el guerrero.

-¿Lo mejor?¿ Acabaste con la vida de tu madre y dices que es lo mejor?. Ella parecía muy contenta de verte.- replicó Lhía sorprendida por la respuesta de Camus.

-Estaba fingiendo, quería hacerme caer en su engaño aunque no se cual era su propósito.- respondió Camus. -Ella falleció cuando yo nací, yo sólo la hice volver al lugar de donde nunca debió salir. Solo era un espectro mas del ejercito de Hades.- concluyó.

-¿Ella siempre estuvo al servicio de Hades?- preguntó la joven

-No, la mujer que servía a Hades se llamaba Pandora pero en la anterior Guerra Santa ella traicionó al dios del inframundo al ayudar a uno de los Caballeros de Bronce a llegar a los Campos Elíseos. Motivo por el cual, Thanatos el dios de la muerte acabó con su vida. Esa mujer ya no le era útil pues, Pandora tenía un corazón puro y servía a Hades en contra de su voluntad.– comentó el acuariano –No quisieron cometer el mismo error y buscaron a una mujer llena de maldad para ocupar ese cargo, lo mejor era acabar con su vida para que no pudiera hacerle daño a nadie.– concluyó, su rostro reflejaba mucho odio y resentimiento aunque trataba de ocultarlo, Lhía lo miró fijamente y sin decir ni una palabra lo abrazó.

Camus sintió un cosquilleo, este abrazo era diferente al anterior, era mas suave y cálido, le hizo sentir que no estaba solo. El joven guerrero sonrió y tímidamente abrazó a Lhía, el tiempo se detuvo para los dos, los problemas, las muertes, los peligros, la guerra y las responsabilidades, en ese momento nada de eso tenía importancia, solo importaban ellos dos.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato pero Camus recuperó la cordura y lentamente se separó de Lhía, ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, luego se sentaron en las escaleras del templo y conversaron, Lhía le comentó que conoció a Hyoga, su discípulo y que el le contó sobre las batallas en las doce casas y todo lo que pasó en la Guerra Santa anterior, luego le preguntó sobre su vida como Caballero, la guerra, los dioses y sus ejércitos, Camus respondía a todas las preguntas de Lhía sin ser cortante como acostumbraba, era la primera vez que hablaron por mucho tiempo e irónicamente ambos evitaban hablar de los peligros que el Caballero tenía que enfrentar en esta guerra, Camus evitaba el tema porque no quería dañar la conversación, Lhía por su parte no quería escuchar lo que era evidente, Camus podría perder la vida en esta guerra y el estaba preparado para eso pero prefería no oírlo de los labios del Caballero.

Ya era de noche y Camus decidió que era hora de que Lhía vuelva con sus amigos, ella no debía estar a esas horas dentro del templo de Acuario. Se levantaron y empezaron a caminar por las escaleras, Lhía caminó detrás del acuariano que luego de la plática volvió a ser el mismo cubo de hielo que todos conocían pero a Lhía ya no le molestaba, de hecho eso era lo que le encantaba de el, cruzaron todos los templos en completo silencio y al salir por la puerta del templo de Aries vieron Mu hablando con Leila y Sebastien.

–¿Que hacen aquí?– dijo Lhía sorprendida.

–Te tardaste demasiado y quisimos asegurarnos de que estabas bien pero no nos dejaron cruzar.– respondió Sebastien al ver a Lhía.

–Ya ven, les dije que estaba bien.– dijo Mu mirando a los jóvenes.

–Tu estabas preocupado, yo no y no te quejes porque Mu solo cumplía con su deber.– expresó Leila y le sonrió al Caballero de Aries.

–Debemos irnos, pero antes...– dijo Lhía y volteó hacia Mu –Quiero darte las gracias por haberme salvado, si tu no hubieras aparecido yo no estaría aquí.

Mu la miró y sonrió –No tienes nada que agradecer pero como le estaba diciendo a tus amigos, lamento no haber podido defender a Angelo y a su madre que lamentablemente perdió la vida en manos de Hades y sus Espectros, pero su muerte no será en vano.– terminó diciendo el guerrero.

–De todas formas, gracias.– replicó Lhía y se despidieron, ella y sus amigos se dirigieron a las cabañas de las amazonas mientras los dos Caballeros los observaban.

–Como estás amigo mío.– dijo Mu rompiendo el silencio.

–Preocupado.– respondió Camus.

–¿Por estos jóvenes?– preguntó de nuevo.

–No, de hecho estoy mas tranquilo al saber que están aquí, así Hades no podrá hacerles nada. Lo que me preocupa es la presencia de Poseidón, no confío en el.– respondió y Mu miró hacia el templo de la diosa.

–Dohko, Saga, Shaka e incluso la diosa y el patriarca también tienen sus dudas, lo mas recomendable es mantener cierta discreción para no generar una pelea innecesaria.– dijo Mu.

–Tienes razón, buenas noches Mu.– dijo Camus y volvió a su templo.

HORAS MAS TARDE...

Saori estaba parada en la entrada al templo en completo silencio, Shion se acercó a ella lentamente.

–Athena, ¿Cree que sea necesario que los doce Caballeros Dorados vayan a ese lugar?– preguntó Shion interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la diosa.

–Los Caballeros de Oro se han olvidado de algo muy importante y es necesario que vuelvan a recordarlo, además si todos ellos van a ese lugar provocarían un alboroto y eso serviría de distracción para que nosotros podamos pasar desapercibidos e ir ahí para poner en marcha nuestros planes.– dijo la diosa y volteó la vista hacia Star Hill.

CABAÑA DE LAS AMAZONAS…

Ya era muy tarde y todas las amazonas ya se habían ido a descansar, solamente quedaban las encargadas de hacer guardia en el lugar, Shaina por ordenes de Athena les preparó una cabaña solo para las dos jóvenes que aunque ya se habían acostado seguían despiertas.

-Espero que Shaina no se haya enojado porque le pediste que pusieran nuestras camas en la misma habitación.- dijo Lhía.

-Esa mujer parece que está enojada todo el tiempo.- respondió Leila riéndose.

-El que si parecía enojado es Sebastien, no le permitieron entrar aquí y el Caballero Hyoga lo llevó a una caballa de los Santos de bronce por ordenes de Athena.- dijo Lhía.

-Quien lo diría, después de vivir entre lujos, tener una habitación enorme con todas las comodidades, dormir en las camas mas suaves, Sebastián tendrá que dormir en una cabaña hecha para guerreros y sin ningún lujo, tu y yo podremos adaptarnos a esto con mas rapidez pero para el esto debe ser un castigo jajaja.- dijo Leila entre risas.

-No te burles, la situación es complicada pero si Camus y el ejercito de Athena derrotan a Hades volveremos a nuestras vidas, no creo que nos quieran aquí porque no somos guerreras.- dijo Lhía riéndose.

-Pues si.- respondió Leila. -Aunque para nosotras ya nada será como antes.- dijo mirando el techo, Lhía la miró y parecía muy tranquila aunque hace poco había perdido a su madre y su hermano había sido raptado.

-Eres muy fuerte, no has perdido tu sentido del humor a pesar de lo que has pasado.- dijo Lhía mirando a su amiga y sonrió, Leila seguía mirando al techo y suspiró.

-Esa mujer...- dijo -La diosa Athena, la verdad me reconfortó, su voz, su presencia. Definitivamente tiene algo divino.- terminó diciendo y volteó hacia Lhía.

-Es verdad, al estar cerca de ella sentí una presión que no puedo explicar pero a la vez sentía paz, tiene un aura llena de bondad.- dijo Lhía.

-Tanta bondad que te aprovechaste para hacerle una propuesta.- replicó Leila y Lhía borró la sonrisa de sus labios. -A mi no me engañas, esa cena que le propusiste fue solo un pretexto para meterte dentro de los templos, no se con que propósito pero te seguí la corriente.- dijo Leila mirando a los ojos a su amiga.

-No te voy a engañar, quiero saber mas sobre este conflicto entre los dioses y cual será el papel de Camus y los Caballeros Dorados en esta guerra.- dijo Lhía aclarando sus intenciones.

-No deberías meterte en eso, es peligroso.- le advirtió Leila y Lhía suspiró.

-Lo sé, eso quería hacer pero desistí de mis intenciones después de hablar con la diosa y con Camus, aun quiero saber pero es mejor no entrometerme en algo que está fuera de mi comprensión. Pero de todas formas tendremos que preparar esa cena, perdón por arrastrarte a eso.- dijo Lhía.

-No importa, amo la cocina y con gusto lo haré pero dime. ¿Qué tal te fue con Camus?- preguntó Leila con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hoy conocí un poco mas de el, hablamos sobre su vida y sobre los dioses y las guerras… Es mas interesante de lo que creí, Camus es una caja de sorpresas.- respondió Lhía.

-¿Es en cerio?. ¿No pasó nada romántico?. ¿Al menos le preguntaste por que se fue sin despedirse?- preguntó nuevamente Leila.

-Se me olvidó, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle es….- dijo y en ese instante recordó la historia del hombre con manto sagrado que le contaba su padre. -Aun tengo preguntas que quiero hacerle.- dijo Lhía y se quedó pensando.

Leila puso su mano en su rostro. -Eres una idiota, lo he visto y he escuchado lo suficiente de ese hombre para darme cuenta de que jamás se abrirá por iniciativa propia, no es como Sebastien que solo necesita ver tu lindo rostro para empezar a andar detrás de ti. Camus es la introversión, la frialdad y la indiferencia en persona, necesita un impulso para poder demostrar lo que siente y si sigues siendo una lenta jamás vas a lograr que te corresponda por mas que esté muy enamorado de ti.- dijo e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?¿Que me lance a sus brazos como una chica fácil? Tampoco le puedo dar motivos para que piense que soy una ofrecida... dijo Lhía mirándola, Leila se echó a reír.

-No seas tan dramática, una sonrisa, una pequeña muestra de afecto, poco a poco acércate mas a el, hay mucha diferencia entre andar de ofrecida y demostrar que alguien es importante para ti, Camus definitivamente no es un tonto, el de seguro sabe diferenciar ya que según tu y su alumno el Caballero Hyoga es un hombre que muy equilibrado emocionalmente.- concluyó Leila.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- dijo Lhía y luego ambas se quedaron calladas, Lhía miró el techo y en sus manos frotaba la cruz que Camus dejó en su casa mientras pensaba en el momento en el que conoció al caballero.

 _"Que debería hacer para derretir ese corazón de hielo."_


End file.
